


Shot Down (Ticci Toby x Reader)

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, M/M, Other, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 51,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You trudge along the forest path following the heavy footsteps of the target in front of you. You hear them stop as you side step. You had almost been seen. You were lucky this time. You heard his breath come out unsteadily as he continues on his way. You speed up you long legs making progress against his stagger as you keep them in time with his. </p>
<p>No need for him to hear an extra footstep after all.</p>
<p>Not that you would care, he was already dead.</p>
<p>(Creepypasta x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I just wanted to let you know that this is published and completed! On a different site, but it is fully mine, and I simply wanted to publish it here as well as on Quotev. If you see this story published on any account other than mine (CreepyLittleLullaby, on both sites) Please do let me know! I've had problems in the past and I really just like to nip them in the bud.
> 
> Well, without further a-do, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

Who is this man?

Why was he doing this to you?

Why was there a gun in your hands?

It was all happening so fast, too fast for you to process. You couldn’t keep your head straight; you were still fuzzy from that sickly sweet smell he had exposed you to. Your stomach turned and your body hummed with nervous energy and adrenaline.

Your blood pulsed underneath your skin, a lot escaping out of gashes and injuries on your once clean skin. You wanted to stop, your arms were shaking so bad that you could barely hold the cold metal in your hand upright. You didn’t dare stop though, punishment was far worst. You learned that on your first day here, how long ago was that again? 

Your thoughts escaped you, you were having trouble keeping any thought in your mind for long. You were so tired, so shaky, you wanted to sleep, for a very long time. You shake your head, adrenaline and fear fueling your body as you keep shooting the gun. Papa kept one in his truck for hunting but this one’s smaller than his, a hand gun? Six shots blare in your ears and cause them to bleed, your eardrums hadn’t pop due to the binding against them, but your head still drummed against your skull, filled with agony. You twist your foot deeper into the soft ground, hearing grass break with soft snaps as you keep your balance against the recoil, bracing your body against the pain was just a bonus of your stance. The small metal jerks back, forcing your body to move, even action has a greater or equal reaction. You stumble and rocks cut your bare feet. 

You couldn’t hear at all, but for some reason you thought that one shot hit the tree in front of you and the rest missed. Maybe it was just instinct.   
The gun was smacked out of your hands and you fall against the grass. A tree root winds against your abdomen and the tall man extends your arm. You curl your lower body towards yourself as five more lines are marred upon your skin. He used to shoot you when you missed, but he had to stop for now, as your arms were now littered with enough bullet holes to make you bleed out, which, you miraculously didn’t. You wouldn’t be surprised if he went back to shooting you when they healed well enough to not reopen. 

You scream and cry out as you feel fire spread up your arm and concentrate in your hand and elbow. You cradle the bleeding appendage against your bloodied white tank top as you tremble more violently than a leaf in the wind. He pulls you up by your hair, but that doesn't bother you much. It was like a mosquito buzzing in your ear, irritating, but not impossible to deal with.

You have worse problems right now.

You feel the semi wet and dirty bandages around your eyes and ears being ripped off, you look at the man. He seems younger than Papa but older than Mama who was twenty-two when she left. He gives you a poisonous grin and jerks your head to the right. Your vision is blurry from not being used in the daytime but, it soon focuses on a target on a tree, a small hole in the center of a big red dot. “That, my fine girl,” His voice sounds scratchy and rough by what little you can hear, his voice is muffled in your still sore ears. The wraps “Is the reason you were meant to be here.” 

He wraps the bandages around your head again and picks you up by the back of your shirt. Not being gentle at all as you hang limply, he doesn’t pay you any mind as he takes you to your small shelter. Your (H/C) strands hang limply towards the ground and curl against your temples with sweat as you pant, your body was slowly coming down from the adrenaline high, now all your felt was pain and nausea. He throws you into the hut and your body tumbles towards the back wall, you try to get back up, fight, but end up collapsing against the floor as your body screams in protest at the movement. “See you in the morning little dove.” With that, he leaves you, your cheek firmly against the ground, your face etched into a scowl.

You listen for a bit, waiting, before you sigh in sadness, she isn’t here.

You wipe off the blood on your nose and mouth and work to rip off of your pants leg and wrap it against your left arm. You wanted to cry, but you pushed the feeling aside, she wasn’t here, and Papa wasn’t here. You had to be a big girl now. You were grateful as you worked on your injuries, your Papa had taught you how to survive in case you ever got lost since you lived in the woods.

You used to live in the woods.

This wasn’t the woods, this was a forest, whatever difference that made, it was new, it was unknown, scary. You only wanted to go home, those thoughts rang in your head as tears slid down your cheeks, being absorbed by the cloth around your eyes. You finish winding the material against your skin, which was pale from blood loss, not that you could tell anyway. You exhale a breath and slump against the cool brick of the hut.

So tired…

Your limited sight dwindles behind the wraps, fading deeper into the darkest black until you're in such a deep sleep that you are less of a person, and more of a lifeless pile on the gravel floor. 

You wanted to go home.


	2. Deity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New name, and a new life for you, many years later. Fighting for your life, but not fighting back.
> 
> Poor soul.

You grab your gun from the ground and head out the door. The air is cool and you feel the sun hit the side of your head near your ears. It’s almost night but still dusk. You reset the safety on your gun and hold it out. You cock the hammer and fire the six rounds of your revolver. Your short and choppy (H/C) flops around in the wind but you pay it no mind as you walk to inspect the target. One shot to your palm has you gritting your teeth. “Miss.” You grunt and take the pain. You get shot for every non bulls-eye or miss. Ever since you got better, your shots have always rung true to the mark. It’s too difficult to distinguish one bullet hole from another to prove innocence though.

It’s too difficult to fight back.

You re-holster your weapon and tighten the bloodied cloth around your eyes. You cock you head. A faint clip runs its way to your sensitive ears. You draw you weapon with bullet like speed and shoot just over you left shoulder without turning around. The whining of a deer is heard before it is silent. “(Y/N)” You ‘glare’ at the now older man. “Go get it.”

“It’s Deity, always has been my name.” Lie, (Y/N) is your name but since you came across the name Deity from a dear friend you have always used that name.

“It’s (Y/N) you insolent girl, now go get the buck.” The heartbeat was too light for a buck, but you don’t argue. What he doesn’t know about your hearing, won’t hurt you. You walk silently with callused feet to the now dead doe. You grip its jaw and drag it to the small training area. You drop the deer and walk away from the man silently, you got him food meaning you were allowed to get a roll from your hut.

You silently maneuver into the short doorway and unzip your (C/N) leather jacket from your shoulders, revealing smooth, (S/C), and scarred skin. You shift your white tank top to fit comfortably and pull at your light blue jeans. That man got you new clothes once a year so you took care of them, made them last. Some parts of your clothes were rusty and stiff with dried blood, whether from you or your targets you weren’t sure anymore.

You broke into a slight jog and grabbed a roll stuffing the end piece in your mouth you sat down and reloaded your small black revolver. You filled the refill case and attached it to your thigh. It was the fifteenth moon of the fall month. You had a mission. Your wiry frame stretched as you nibbled on the small loaf. Your ribs ached but you had become accustomed to it over the eleven years you had been here. You ran your hands over your small wooden shelf looking for your instrument. Your hands bumped a smooth oval shape. You grabbed the small dark blue instrument and put the nozzle up to your slightly red lips and blew. A soft blissful note flew into the air and you rimmed the holes with your fingers to cause different pitches on your Ocarina.

You played a lullaby that Aramid had taught you and relaxed. You had two hours until the hunt started. You just kept playing your small instrument until the sun faded and the hunt began. You tied the instrument around your throat and sprinted into the forest.

“Little dove, remember success or don’t come back.” You continued to run to the rock ledge. You knew that running away willingly was impossible, so coming back after a failed mission wasn't coming back.

It was death.

You felt the ground change to a rough and rocky soil and you stopped. You played a high note. You were responded with a howl in the… east? There were no hunt trails in that area. Nether the less, the wolves cried intruder. You grabbed the nearest tree truck and quickly climbed. The sounds of the forest were enough to send the sound waves spiraling but you could pick them out and use them to get around without bumping into shit. You kept up using small hops from tree to tree until you heard breathing, but no heart-. You laughed breathlessly and sat on the limb of the tree and awaited your now only friend.

“Hey, haven’t see you around in a few days, hot stuff.” You rolled your eyes beneath the wrap.

“I haven’t seen day in years so I haven’t an idea what person you’ve seen in the days, joker. I thought you were nocturnal as well.” Your sarcastic voice echoes back to your male companion. You heard your smiling friend brush back his hair.

“Yeah, yeah, you on a spree? Get your pretty ass down here while you’re at it.” You chuckle softly, as you heard him twirl his knife. Soft beads of a thin liquid dripped to the soft grass with a soft drip. No doubt getting on his hoodie.

“So you can perv over it? Yeah, you want to make it a joint-hunt?” You hop down to properly greet your friend Jeff. You weren’t really sure when this mutual tolerance started but you do remember nods of acknowledgement from across the paths, small talk, and your first accidental joint-hunt, when you shot his victim's partner before he could attack Jeff.

“Not tonight. I gotta get back home. Deity, you be safe out there ya hear, it’s a large hunting party of seven by the spring. Should be simple, they are high as fuck, smelt it from fifty feet. Not very happy crack heads though.” You nod and thank him before you two part separate ways. You knew nothing of his accommodations nor did he of yours you were sure but, it was a good friendship. You blew through you instrument once more to hear the wolves. You heard two replies. They were crossing the North-eastern border by the spring as Jeff had said. 

You quietly sat in wait and waited by the northern edge of the spring. You silently hummed as you listened to the group blabber about completely nothing while smoking a foul and bitter substance. You scrunch your nose at the herbal scent. Marijuana? Really? You sit on the thick limb of the tree in wait as you patiently wait for an opportunity.

It seemed to be minutes as an hour ticked by and finally the circumstances changed in your favor. One of the men was going to be on his lonesome to get something from the truck. You tracked his movements quietly. You rub the soft leather of your sleeves and tighten your jacket around yourself. The bandages around your eyes are tight but you're used to it by now. You trudge along the forest path following the heavy footsteps of the target in front of you. You hear them stop as you side step. You had almost been seen. You were lucky this time. You heard his breath come out unsteadily as he continues on his way. You speed up you long legs making progress against his stagger as you keep them in time with his. 

No need for him to hear an extra footstep after all.

Soon you reach him and hold the barrel of you gun to the back of his skull and pull the trigger. You realize your mistake and wrap your left hand around the barrel as it fires. A click resonates.

He falls down in a lifeless heap and you shake off your hand. You forgot to set your silencer so your hand had to do. You set it up and reload the lost bullet. You needed to wait until you could get them all together with one clip. Thankful you had to stalk this one or you might have had to chase after the survivors spooked by the gunshot. You walked up the spring once again and didn’t bother to hide yourself you stood in the middle of the path and listened to their breathing and their heartbeats. You tucked your right foot behind you in a stable stance and shot off six clears shots. You could only hear the slumping of bodies and thuds of dropped items.

They hadn't had time to scream.

You reloaded the gun and started on the trail home. Your mood slightly up at the success and the reward you were sure to get from the old man. You picked up your pace and made it home before the dawn sun broke. It had taken you seven hours.

“What took you so long?” His harsh tone betrayed his anger.

“Hunting party of seven. I didn't want to cause an unnecessary disturbance by chasing one down after reloading so I chose to wait.” You voice came out powerful and steady. You were afraid enough to stay but not completely driven by the emotion.

He grunted. “Fine, next time you take longer than four hours than you’ll be put in the dark room. You nodded. “Alright, training tomorrow, grab a sweet roll, a plate and scram.”

You quickly walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the plate of warm meat and a sweet roll and snuck into your hut. You slid the door closed and heard the soft clunk of a lock. You grabbed your food and wiped the tightness off of you face and dug in. You grip plate and throw it out the window in rage. Why were you still here? You were… eighteen? 

You suddenly slumped down, when had this become normal? How could you go so far as to forget yourself? You hung your head, stretching out your shoulders. Exhausted.

You crawled over to the empty corner of the hut and tighten your wrap against your head as a sense of security. You nuzzled your body against the corner, curled against the warm bricks and fell asleep.

Maybe you really weren’t (Y/N) anymore. Maybe you were Deity.


	3. Tomorrow's Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out just what happens to those who are late in their haste to success.

You woke up with a yawn and stretched, you heard your bones pop with a satisfying crack and you got up. You ran your fingers through your short hair. It had to be cut to ensure success on missions, good bye ponytails. You simple let out a breath and reorganized your gear as you headed out the morning practice. You followed the small path to the clearing and pulled out your revolver, you didn’t know when you had gotten the holster for it but, you do remember when you got the gun. You shiver at the memory but soon block it out and continue on your route. Reloading your metal caliber while you go.

You finally made it to practice. You felt the sun meet the middle of your neck, you were almost late, but that could be forgiven. For now. You felt for the small pile of rock that was your place with your foot. You tilted your body sideways and waited. You heard a thump as the target hit the tree and you ready your weapon. You wait until you hear a familiar creak of the target moving on a lever. You aimed and shot your clip into the target. You stood silent and waited. You heard the shifting of feet but not the drawing of a weapon. You had done perfect.

You remember the first time you were introduced to the lever target. You had been new to the idea of being ‘blind’ your (E/C) eyes hidden behind cloth. It was your second month there at the time. You had missed the target entirely thinking you were aiming for the tree again. You could still feel the bullet holes in your hip from that mistake. That wasn’t the worst punishment miraculously.

You stood silent as the man assessed the damage. You weren’t sure how he just appeared after you were done with your first round. You guessed he hid behind the cover of the shots being fired. Even when you had a silencer once you pulled the trigger it faded until the shot had hit. You continued you practice getting shot at four times out of sixty. Not perfect but, sufficient.

You treaded back through the woods to your running path. It was time for the running part of training. You wonder if the wolves would be up for a run with you. You crouched down and your muscles hummed. You always liked this part of training, a break from reality. Your muscles coiled and you shot forward running straight for the rock ledge, you took a sharp left into the Western border. You always liked this trail, it seemed as though the wolves would be joining you this time. You kept your breath steady as you ran through the forest, gently increasing your speed with each step until you hit your limit. You stayed at that pace and ran further.

Suddenly something gripped your foot and you got tangled, hitting the ground roughly. You bones seemed to rattle in their sockets as you shook free of your captor and felt what it was. Vines, you had gone too far, you would have the turn back and run even faster if you were to get back on time and avoid punishment.

You did a quick turn and ran forward at an incredible speed and ran through the forest on the shortcut. It had roots and twigs cutting into you but you paid no mind to it as you sprinted back. You halted at the edge of the training area. You heard low growls and snapping. You froze, you were late again.

“Fetch.” His voice boomed out to the pack of hunting dogs. You shot to the left and grappled the tree hauling yourself up. You ran and climbed away from the dogs. They were fast and could climb. You knew if you stayed put you would be torn apart. You heard it happen well enough the last time. You kept going through the thick trees of the forest, your (H/C) whipping around your face. The sounds of the forest were drowned due to the panting of the hounds. You climbed the taller trees until you were out of their sight. You heard snaps and growls as well as barks. A howl of triumph caught your attention as you heard whining.

How you loved your wolves.

After three years in this place they had finally come to investigate you. You were cynical by then and had given in so when they approached you, you felt no fear. Soon they approached you every day and had almost taken you in. You remember when you were small, riding them was a joy, a privilege. You used you Ocarina to communicate over the forest with them after the fifth year had passed. It had worked out well over the years.

You reached a safe point and sat down. You were glad you left your Ocarina at home today, it would of broken from what you knew would happen next. You sat in your perch until a shot to your thigh and your shoulder had you tumbling from the tree and landing in a crumpled mass at the bottom of the tree. You heard the dogs bark in excitement as they lunged at you; ripping open your left leg and biting the joint between your neck and jaw. They clawed at your torso and you just laid there and took it. It was easier and gave them less access to your body if you just stayed limp. Their claws burned as if they were aflame, again you paid it no mind.

It seemed hours before he called them off and started to drag you home. He grabbed the back of your torn jacket, your body automatically dropped and rested. You were ineligible to keeping shooting and training for the day. He threw you into your hut and locked the door with a loud clunk. You just laid there in a collapsed pile against the dirt floor. You had run out of bandages a while ago. You had to wait a month until he brought you new clothes. Well, maybe in a month. You simply idled by on the ground and listened to the wolves’ mournful howls through the night. They knew what you knew. He only kept apprentices when they were young and successful. Your body was shutting down from improper care. You were late twice in a row with no sign of defiance.

You were going to be executed in the next month. Murdered in the following month.

It’s nice to see you… do you know how to play?

You sighed and thought of your friend you would be meeting soon. You also thought of Jeff. It was time to tell him the truth. After all in the six years of time together, you should have a proper goodbye. Not a disappearance. Not miraculously hunting you down and finding nothing but a shallow watery grave next to the spring. He deserved better, for sticking around for so long. For not pressing into details. For just being there.

You felt a pang of guilt. You would be the one leaving this time.

You felt the bite marks from the dogs throbbing and the skin around the injuries around them turn blotchy red and pale. Not much blood left to lose you supposed. You accepted your fate long ago anyway. You weren’t expecting to get out of this forest alive anyway.

You had time to figure out your affairs though because, only for now,

Tomorrow’s another day.


	4. Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're half-dead, starving, and all alone now...
> 
> Or are you?

You sighed heavily and leaned against the wall for support. Your body shook and you knees buckled underneath the weight and strain.

It had been three weeks since you had been banished into your hut, mostly likely permanently. Four weeks since you said your final good-bye to Jeff. Guilt clawed at you as you slid down the wall. Your body collapsed and you laid on the floor, you wouldn't try to get up. You had never explained in full to Jeff, just the main part. You were going away.

It had been hard.

At first he prodded about the way your ribs were sticking out more than usually and how your injuries weren’t healing, or even stopping bleeding. You had ignored the questions and just told him you were leaving, and how you wanted to say good bye properly. He had accused you of abandoning him and then threatened you to tell him who was making you leave. Then finally, he left, you refused to tell him, and he left. Betrayed.

“Fine, leave me. Go rot in some mental institute, I won’t come to help you,” 

“I don’t care.”

You stayed pressed against the wall and the floor, you had lived a worthless life of survival, but, your friends along the way made up for that. You would always love them, even if they didn’t care anymore. The Ocarina around your neck was heavy and weighed your body down, but you didn’t want to let it go, even your gun, you didn’t take anything off. This is what you were, you couldn’t let yourself go.

It was maybe midnight when things changed, the wolves howled and you roused yourself. Hunger was making your body fall into deep sleeps, becoming more frequent, and awake periods far and few in between.

You were sure that one day soon you would be unlikely to wake up.

The wolves continued to howl, which was peculiar since none of them had howled since the man had left, since you had been locked away. You heard heavy footsteps and you looked lazily towards the closed door. You didn’t have the energy to fight. Your (H/C) hair went in front of your eye wraps as you heard the footsteps stop.

The only thing you could hear was your own ragged, shallow breathing and small sobs. They door suddenly opened and something was thrown towards you. You fumbled and caught the warm thing? “You have a week (Y/N).” With that you heard him firmly shut the door and lock it. The thing scrambled away the other side of the hut. You heard a whimper as you turned toward the thing you had now classified as a small girl.

You slowly crawled to the small figure who cried harder. You softly stroked her hair and comforted her from as far away as possible as her sobs turned to small hiccups. Your arm was pale with blotches of red that you could feel were hot from infection. A nasty bite was evident on your elbow. You smiled softly. “W-what’s you-your name?” Her voice was young and riddled with more hiccups.

“(Y/N), just call me Deity though.” You hauled yourself off the ground and sunk into the wall next to the small girl. You had stumbled a lot but made it anyway. You voice was rough and scratched, you hadn't used it for a long time now. You could only imagined how it sounded to the girl, rocks in a can. “What’s yours, kiddo?” You tilted you head towards her slowly.

“My name is Sally, where is daddy, Dee-ty?” You chuckled softly at the pronunciation. You ruffled the small girl’s soft hair and enveloped her in a hug.

“I don’t know pretty girl, I wish I did.” You felt her shift and look up at you,

“Can you see with that weird thing on?” She finger your (C/N) wrap You smiled down on the young thing and shook your head.

“I haven’t seen in a long time. I always have this on, like a security blanket. You get it?” You felt her nod.

“Can you see?” You sighed and unwrapped one of your arms. You might as well have one look at the last person you would ever meet. You couldn't hide from the world forever. Especially before you died. You gently unwrapped your eyes and let the cloth slip, revealing brilliant (E/C) eyes.

You slowly blinked away the light and blur and looked down to see the young girl staring at you in awe. She was young, you would say eight? Maybe seven. You looked at her slightly curled brown her and bright green eyes. You looked down to see her in a dirtied and bloodied pink night gown. You looked back at her.

“So, you can see!” You laughed and looked down upon the small thing.

“Yes, it’s been a while since I’ve dared to. Maybe eleven years. Except in some circumstances” Her green eyes widen in shock.

“No way! That’s such a long time. Why?” You hugged her close. This was your apprentice after all you wanted to fill the role. Even only for a week.

“It’s what I’m used to, and what I will do for the rest of my life, I take it off the first time I meet people then I keep it on.” You laughed remembering Jeff had interrogated you about your wrap until he took it off and you gave him a blank death stare.

His face was definitely one to remember. You never knew someone could smile so big and for so long. If that was a natural smile, hell if you knew.

You pulled your wrap back on and leaned back. “You should sleep, we have a long night ahead next moon.” You felt her crawl into your lap and curl up.

It stayed silent for a long while before she asked. “When do I get to go home?” You exhaled and nuzzled your cheek against her hair.

“I don’t know baby girl.” She giggled and held you tighter.

“You use a lot of nicknames you know that?” You laughed and shook your head. “Hey, Dee-ty? Could you sing a lullaby?” You thought for a bit, then pulled out your Ocarina and played your favorite, Zelda’s Lullaby. You played your instrument and heard the wolves howl along in joy. This was the first time you've played in a moon cycle.

Soon you heard soft snores coming from the child on top of your lap, you hummed the rest and took off your jacket. You wrapped it around the unconscious girl. You felt her sigh happily and pull it tighter around herself while borrowing into your stomach. Your ribs ached but you ignored them and fell into a blissful sleep alongside the small girl.


	5. Floating Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your time has come my friend...

It had already been a week, you knew it too. You had watched the moon and Sally had woken you up whenever you've slept too long. When you wouldn't wake up. You think she knows just as well as you do what’s going on. You straighten your jacket and take off your Ocarina, you hide it in the hollow between the wall and the shelf.

Maybe she’ll find it one day, “Dee-ty! Dee-ty! Can we go for a walk?” You smile at the girl and lift yourself from the floor, your body’s already shaking from effort, but you wanted to do this. For one last time it seemed.

You knew you were unhealthy. I mean seriously you looked at yourself and pictured all of the skinny models you saw on posters as a little girl. You had always thought they looked stupid. Well, now you looked a bit like them. You never knew anorexia was contagious. 

“Of course. C’mon let’s go.” You run your now bony fingers through you lifeless (H/C) strands. You tighten your wrap and walk towards the young girl. You grasp her hand and walk out of the camp. Your bones seemed to grind against each other as you will yourself to move. You run you thumb gently around her hand, no shots. Must have had a day off. You ruffle her hair and she giggles.

Sally’s eyes remain straight ahead in the path, but you feel them moving anxiously when she asks. “What’s gonna happen to you Dee-ty?” Those simple words make you look away from the girl and face towards the floor.

“I don’t know baby girl. I just don’t know.” The rest of the walk you and she walk in silence. Enjoying the nature. You had to stop and the wolves visited. Sally enjoyed playing with the pups while you just caught your breath with the older wolves. You and Sally just rested and enjoyed your night with the wolves before you and Sally started back home. About halfway home, you collapsed and Sally had to help you the rest of the way home.

You sit up once you made it to the hut and hug her. “Where are you going Dee-ty?” You face her picturing her wide green eyes and soft brown curls over your shoulder. You brush them with your fingers. You feel her lean into your neck and sigh.

“A different place, you’ll see me again soon, I promise.” You had to do this now, you didn’t want her to find it another way. Not just by dumb luck. You scoot against the floor towards the shelf. You pull out your blue instrument. “Sally? I think you should learn to play before I have to leave.” You pull her onto your lap and show her the fingerings.

At first it’s rough and the pitches are definitely, something to behold, but she catches on quick and can play a few songs before her midnight training starts. You tighten the knot and put the instrument around her neck. You feel her smile at you and you grin back as she scampers off to the training area.

You didn’t need words for this goodbye.

You slump against the wall when she goes to training, you could feel how hollow your cheeks were, the way your (E/C) eyes sunk in. You look out the window and imagine the other ‘hut’, you shudder when you think of what lies inside. You would probably be thrown in there before long. Or now.

You lazily force your head to face in the direction of the man ahead of you. “Time to go.” He grabs your hair and drags you inside the other hut. The familiar scent of metal and heat compress your lungs and make it hard to breathe. He grabs a hunting knife, you look away and lie on the floor. You couldn't see it anyway, but it made you feel better. You hope to whoever is out there to make this quick. You feel him grab your arm, sort of, you whole body is numb and vibrating. Lack of blood and energy.

“You know, you were good while you lasted. Probably my best. That’s fine. You’re replaceable.” You can barely feel when he cuts your wrists. You feel him grab your head and turn you on your side and trace along you spine.

~( / )~

You’d rather not state how you reacted to the last part, but you can say, that still now four hours later the pain still felt the same, your back ached but also felt numb, a horrible combination. You felt as if you had been submerged in freezing water, both freezing and like you had your nerves set on fire. A desensitizing feeling. Your throat burned and felt rough, like sand paper. Every time you breathed it felt like knifes were being dragged down into your lungs. The dark memories of this place didn’t help with comfort either.

Your breathing was rapid, it was so hard to breathe in here. You couldn't scream and you refused to cry, you walked, stumbled to the nearest wall and scratched at it until your fingertips were bloody nubs. You kicked the door, you did everything you could to get away. The dark walls cast shadows of the others and they were moving towards you. 

You were terrified.

You could feel the wall closing in and the shadow, silence crushing you. You made a sound of choking, you scratched against the floor, dyeing it red. Hope you could crawl away or dig. You wished you could float away.

It didn’t work, the room was still pitch black, and the cold was still numbing you.

You woke up out of your memory drowsily, you weren’t cold. Or you were too cold to feel it anymore. You stayed put curled against the floor, it was safe here. You wrap your arms around yourself and wished you could listen to some music. It would feel so much warmer.

You ears picked something up, you froze and relaxed. A faint smile wound itself around your face as you listened to the wolves and something similar to your Ocarina, play through the cold of the building.

You fell asleep listening to the familiar sound, and listened to the music fade away, as you finally just floated away from your body.


	6. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Sacrifices must be made...

A loud shotgun fire jolted you awake, your eyes were hazy and dull as they lazily looked around. Until another shot fired. The recoil on a shotgun is too much for a seven year girl for one shot.

Definitely not two.

You forced yourself up, but soon fell back down. You crouched and gasped in pain, holy shit. God. You panted, you felt a slight fever dust your cheeks. Your injury was infected no doubt. You stumbled and slammed against the door. It slightly jerked, it was unlocked.  
You stepped back and run full force into the door.

Sally’s POV

I looked around the room, I felt tears run down my cheeks. She was gone. First I was taken away from Slendy and now her. My breath slowly turned to hiccups and full blown sobs. I gripped the Ocarina in my hands, I hoped she heard me playing in the woods earlier.  
That’s all I had left. Hope.

I pull on my pink dress and lay on the ground, I curl up and try to ignore the silent room. It was so loud and constantly ringing.  
“Meanie,” I wipe my nose with my sleeve. “That big meanie.” I look around the now empty room. Something darker than the shadows catches my eyes. I scramble to it and hug it tightly. Deity’s jacket. I put it on, it smells like the forest and gunpowder. A gun firing makes me look at the door. It was so loud.

I walked out the door and looked around. Is Deity just out practicing?

No, she can barely move on her own now. She must have been so pretty back before this, now she was a skeleton, like those models in BEN's magazines.

A familiar red husky rounds the corners and catches my sight. “Smile!” I run to the grinning dog. He barks and howls, soon a boy with a bloody grin and ‘wide’ blue eyes stops in front of us. I laugh in joy.

“Sally? What are you doing here?” He looks at the jacket. “Why are you wearing Deity’s jacket?” At the name my eyes water, I run, throwing myself at him, and wrap my arms around his waist.

“She’s gone, gone! He took her!” He went to ask me something but thought better of it, instead he just picked me up and ran towards the training grounds and that one hut.

“Damn it (Y/N), why not just tell me?” His pace picked up to a sprint. Smile suddenly went nuts and sprinted ahead of us to that one building in the middle of the area. I look at the entrance. That’s weird, the doors never open…

I scream,

There’s blood and a lot of it at the entrance of the hut. The inside was worse, bloody scratches lined the wall like a cheesy horror film. I hear Jeff curse and follow the small trail, I recognize the path; this is the path to the bad man’s home and the cliff.

The cliff.

I hang onto Jeff, I look forward and yell.

“DEE-TY!!!” My call riles up the wolves who start howling, and rustle in the bushes. I hear a cry of pain and Jeff automatically turns and bolts in that direction. I see the bad man and Deity fighting.

He hits her over the head with a rifle, she falls down, but gets up and hits him. He stumbles for footing and shoots the gun. She grips her hip but doesn’t stop running towards him and punches him again. I’ve never seen her like this. Her movements had no shaking and were fluid. No wasted movement. I watched mesmerized as Jeff just sat there staring with a look on his face, as if this were a favorite part of a movie he made.

A fired shot above my head made Jeff hit the dirt, “Crap, not this nut-so” Jeff cursed and kept his head low, quickly making his way under the brush to a better position. 

Back to your POV

You quickly dodge the oncoming fist and focus your hearing on his rifle. He only had one more shot after he fired into the trees, you were gonna keep track of that one shot like a hawk until it was your turn. You dodge and roll under another kick, you jump up and jam both of your feet into his chest. He gets knocked down into the thorny underbrush.

You feel him get up and pick up his gun and aim it towards the woods, what is he so insistent about shooting in the woods. I hear a quickening of breath in that direction.

Shit!

The realization hits me quick, Sally got out of the hut; you grab my revolver and run towards the place where you heard breathing, it’s along the edge of the woods. You throw yourself in front of the area, in front of Sally. Just as you hear the ringing of a shot you hear a choked sob. You hold your chest, or what’s left of your shoulder and smile at Sally before you fall under the atmosphere.

“I’m alright. Don’t worry.”

Your voice doesn’t shake once for the first time in a month. Your head is spinning and your body seems to twist in a odd weightless sensation.

You feel him grab your collar and drag you over the edge, you laugh breathlessly as you hear Jeff growl. He won’t get here in time. So, you guess he does care.

You feel his grip loosen and your body drags two inches closer towards the floor. You let your head lull, the bandages around your head rubbing roughly against your eyelids. Probably leaving red marks. You faintly hear yelling before you become truly weightless.

That’s one thing they never mention in falling, how for one second your body is weightless and the moment is infinite. As if their was an entity out there the slowed your last moment as a gift. Or just a long hour of torturous regret, whatever makes you sleep at day.

Then there is the moment when your body hits the ground and your spine bends and

Crack

Your body bent in half and you slid further down the rock wall, tumbling until your limp body hit the ground. You glazed over eyes saw nothing as pained wails echoed down the canyon walls falling upon your deaf ears.

Of course, sometimes sacrifices must be made right?


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplating life.

You slowly open your (E/C) eyes, the familiar tan of the cloth is still there but is now partially covered with a metallic smell and a red stiffness. You slowly get up back fall back down in agony. Your lower body was in the completely opposite direction. You grunt and grasp at the rocks above you and pull yourself up. Your lower body straightens slightly, going limp.

You grit your teeth and pull yourself up higher until your feet barely brush the floor, you take a few deep breaths to prepare yourself before you hook your numb feet under a few rocks and drop yourself.

You scream at the impact, a scraping sound and a click resounds before you sigh in relief. You had reset the disks, it still hurt like a bitch, but it was tolerable for now. For hours you seemed to lay on the cool surface on the rocks. Pebbles snuck into your clothes and pierced the skin under your shirt slightly. You cringe but don’t do anything about it. It's not like a little more blood was going to kill you now it seemed.

You were probably going to be here for a while, with the old geezer probably thinking the fall had killed you.

Or was he dead?

Whatever, you hoped he rotted in hell for what he did to you, to Aramid. What he had almost done to poor Sally.

You wondered what happened to the young girl, she must have gotten away right? She just had to be safe. Your memory prodded at you.

You heard Jeff there with Sally, and maybe a wolf; it was a bit smaller than your wolves, so a dog? If Jeff was there that meant Sally was safe, no matter who died. Sure Jeff had almost killed you when you first met but, then again, you had almost shot and killed him for being an intruder in your territory.

You chuckle dryly, he had been so pissed to almost have been killed by a twelve year old.

You smiled and thought of other fond memories, you thought of one from very long ago, a song you knew on your instrument.  
You had been taught by Aramid how to play on the Ocarina, you had been her apprentice while she was still alive. She had been amazing, she was so good to you. You would be dead by now if it weren’t for her.

She would be alive if it weren’t for you.

You push away the dark thoughts and open your mouth. You began to sing the soft tune you were taught so many years ago. Even if you thought your singing voice sucked.  
~

Day to night, dark to light, fall the sands of time~  
Let the years, like the gears, of a clock unwind  
In your mind, walk through time, back to better days  
Memories, like a dream, wash tears away  
Like a star in the night darkness can’t reach you  
Light the night, joy is light, until the new dawn  
Cast away your old face let go your spite  
With this mask, I’ll ask, to borrow your light~

~

Your voice came out almost slightly and scratchy, you hadn't sung in a long time. For the first time in a few years you let clear liquid run down your cheeks. You skin turned slightly red from the salty tears but you didn’t care. You were alive, you would make it somehow.

You slowly raised your arm and took off your barrier to the world. You knew it would go back on, it was your shield, but for now feeling vulnerable was almost peaceful.

Being exposed to the colors of the world battled out the sins on your slate.

You stared up at the sky in awe, the night sky was in light blues and whites to the darkest hues of blue, the stars shimmered as if someone had thrown glitter, or snow into the atmosphere and it stayed there, glued, suspended.

Your (H/C) hair splayed across your head, almost glowing. Your eyes however were the real truth. They glimmered with the light of all of the stars you saw. The (E/C) color almost luminescent at the sight of the full moon. This truly was your element. The cold nipped at your cheeks, dyeing them a darker red. You sighed in bliss and watched in complete wonderment at the sight before you.

You closed your eyelids against the beautiful sight and thought of the comrades you were going to be seeing again soon. The thought filled you with a warmth. Soon, you had to get out of here first.

You reopened your eyes and looked back up at the God given sky, maybe just the night wouldn't hurt though. The bruises from getting your ass kicked were still fresh and the bullet holes in your shoulder and stomach were still bleeding onto your white tank top and your jeans.  
You decided it was time to stop zoning out and get to work if you wanted to get out of here soon. You slowly got up, but quickly fell back down, hushing your screams you clenched your jaw shut as your eyes watered. You grabbed your head wrap and rewrapped your eyes. You laid your palms flat against the rough surface of the rock floor and propelled yourself up.

You gave a strangled gasp and groan at the pain, but managed to prop yourself up against the shredded wall of rocks in the sheer drop.

You grasped the leg of your jeans and ripped them up into strips. Once you had felt satisfied with the amount of cloth you had, you slowly and gently wrapped your back. Your cuts and broken disks screamed in protest against you, you ignored them and tenderly, yet tightly, wound up the swollen wounds.

You used the rest of the material to wrap up the worst of your bullet holes until you ran out.

Once you had finished, you set yourself against the floor of the canyon, you gently finger the still healing wound on your hand, remembering the times before the bullet holes on your hand were caused by yourself.

It still scared you to this day that being shot in the hand was a form of comfort and familiarity.

You sat silent, listening to the familiar sounds of the early morning forest, to your surprise, your eyelids began to droop down. Each time of forcing them open made it harder than the last. Eventually you think you fell asleep.


	8. Like a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You 'return' from the 'dead'

You grasped at the ledge, your fingertips bled profusely, dripping down your arm creating blotches on your wrap. You ignored it, used to pain they soon became numb as you finally dragged your dusty and broken body up onto the grassy ledge. You sighed in relief once you felt the cool dew of the evening grass against your cheek as you laid against the grass.

Fuck, you thought people who kissed the ground were wimps, but now that you went the other way, altitude wise anyway, you grinned towards the now eye level trees. It had been two weeks of staring up at them from the cavern below.

Your body ached, your (H/C) hair hung in sweaty strands in front of your as you listened intently to the sounds of the forest. Goosebumps treaded across your skin at the cold nightly wind. You rubbed your warm hands across the frozen appendages. They left behind red streaks across your arms, cheeks and probably hair. You couldn’t wait to go to the stream to fix yourself up.

You had to use a heated rock to stop an infection once already down in that hell, you weren’t too keen on doing it again. You grasped a tree branch by drew back when something dropped down. You quickly felt against the ground until you felt a small sign, you traced the deep gashes and drew in a shaky breath at what you felt.

~

In Memory of (Y/N) Deity  
Who gave all she had for another’s chance.

~

You gently placed in back against the tree, it was one of the first things someone has even done for you in memory. The first time you had ever been called (Y/N) by someone who cared enough to remember it, in a long time, well besides Jeff anyway. It wasn't made by him, unless he had the handwriting of a seven year old. 

You walked back to your hut in the beaten path, if that old man wasn’t dead you would kill him yourself. Though, how at peace the forest seemed, it wasn’t likely that he was around anymore. Your feet unconsciously traced each tree root as you trotted the worn path home. The quiet vibrating sounds of the midnight forest relaxed you as you headed home.

An unfamiliar cracking sound came from your left, you raised your eyebrow towards the sound. Wasn't that coming from the dark hut? You felt at easy, but went for a stealthily route and climbed to the trees, you gently jumped from the branches and arrive at your destination. You sighed in relief at the fresh air entering your lungs. Your shoulders and back ached, but you ignored the dull throb. The sound of splinting wood continued, you heard metal clashing against each other.

Your best guess was that whoever this was, was ripping that god forsaken building to splinters. In your mind you cheered. When you heard the sound stop you decided to act.

“Missed a spot? Or is that wrong judgement?” You felt the human presence turn hostile, “It’s fine; I’ve always hated that damn hut. You can burn it to the fucking ground.” The presence never relaxed. You felt him watching your ever movement. Suddenly the tension ebbed away as you felt him stare at you in confusion, then as if something dawned on him.

“Are you (Y/N)?” You felt him almost smack himself from your far-away perch in the trees.

Your reply came swift and cockily. “I prefer Deity, who wants to know?”

You felt him relax completely before going back to hostile. “Prove it, take off the blind fold.” You laughed. He shivered.

“Do you really think it’s so easy to tell a dead girl what to do? Oh, well, if you insist.” You smirk before removing the familiar wrap. You had become more comfortable without it, that didn’t mean you didn’t prefer it being on.

Your striking (E/C) eyes scanned the brunette. Your eyes resembled that of a beast as you smiled dangerously down at the twitching boy. Your dark pupils like slits as you grinned.

“You’re not really dead are you?” His orange goggles clicked together as his body flinched.

You nearly burst out laughing. “No, I’m a walking corpse, of course I’m alive. So, you never answered me. Who are you? Seeing as you obviously know me.”

His hatchets relaxed in his hands as he spoke toward you with familiarity. “I’m T-Ticci Toby, you’re Jeff’s friend? I thought you had died. That’s what Sally and Jeff said.” All your guards fell down and you cockiness vanished.

“I almost did, my spine was really fucked up for a while. Still is. Where is Sally? Jeff? Is Sal alright?” You watch as he nods. He shifts his weight from foot to foot nervously before he speaks up.

“My boss would like to meet you, probably at least. Would you follow me back to the mansion?”

You think for a second before giving your reply. “No.” Your trust wasn’t given that easily. You didn’t want to even know another person who saw themselves as a superior. As far as you knew he read your memorial and was lying. You rewrapped your eyes and shot into the darkness of the night. As soon as Toby came to his senses he went after you. The slight cursing and cracks of small branches made you smirk as you gracefully ran through the different levels of branches. Your hair whipped around your face, your legs seemed to ignore the pain of your body and flew through the cold air of the snowless winter.

It seemed hours, but probably only half of an hour, that had passed since you lost the brunette with the goggles. You straightened your spine, groaning as you felt the nerves go on fire.

You cough as air enters your lungs more clearly, you looked around at the trees. It was the east end. Not too far, you mused, should be home in a short while. You turned back towards the direction of your home and started walking. You sighed, what a long walk.

You finally made it to the training area when you noticed a big difference. It was completely trashed. The targets were destroyed completely with heavy gashes surrounding the trees, the only building that still stood was your hut.

The only thing that bothered you was that sheet of paper. It’s not like you could read it, you never learned to read, but it still unsettled you. It didn’t seem like a mark or a symbol.

More like a promise.


	9. Reunion of Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jeff meet once again in a fluffy reunion

You sit on the cold shingles on the hut, the forest was silent on this beautiful night. The stars glimmered brightly as you stared, the wolves loped calmly around the burnt ground that built your home.

You couldn’t help but feel unsettled by it. It didn’t matter that you had refused to look at it, you looked out of curiosity and saw scratchy letters. Even though you couldn’t read that well, or at all, it disturbed you. You had been on edge ever since you had seen it a week ago. It had set every single one of your alarms blaring.

Every single unnatural crack or rustle in the forest set you off, your nerves humming with nervousness. Your eyes scanned the horizon hastily as you fidgeted. You couldn’t understand what was wrong, but instincts were never wrong. You finally decide to hunt to get your mind off of your paranoia. You wrap your eye wrap around the base of your head and your drag yourself forward.

You grip the edge of the hut and scoot to the edge of the drop. It was part of the stream that ran through the forest and a great walking passage. You gently fingered the air where your Ocarina once hung. You missed it so much, maybe when you find your friends again they will know where it is. You swayed your upper body back and forth before jumping.

Your body flew in the air as you spread your arms and enjoyed the feel of the wind hitting your torso and tickling your arms in smooth streams. You started angling down as you tucked your upper body in and rolled to safety. Your body softly hit the bank beside the channel of water.

You got up and listened for the sounds of tourists. You gripped the lower tree and hoisted your body up. Your body had almost healed completely and you were grateful. You grabbed the next branch and swung your body onto the next tree. You would scout east first. That was always a popular tourist site. Not to mention if nobody had been disappearing for a while, well, humans are a stubborn breed aren’t they. They tend to take what they want, even if it belongs to something higher that they can name.

You kept up the small journey until you heard a scream, you quietly crept near the scene. A fight, you mused, you wondered if humans would ever get along with each other without a leader. It was two guys yelling about a map and directions. You were surprised that their yelling hadn’t gather the attention of someone else by now, probably someone in another country.

You listened to the fight until you heard an ominous laugh. Excitement was dumped into your veins as you heard the familiar male step in front the tourists. You heard the familiar singing of a knife as you listened closely. You waited for him to make a mistake before taking action.

You heard him get caught by the other tourist as you readied your revolver and fingered your (H/C) hair in your left fingers. Why couldn’t he plan something? He was always so, abrasive, and up front in his attacks. You used your slender fingers to set the silencer and line the shot.

A silent exhale of air, and a thump was heard. You heard a curse of surprise before you felt him gasp and look directly at you. You smiled down at him as he went still.

“Hello, old friend.” You lips were dry as you opened them to speak. You peek through the slight slit of the fabric and see him white as a sheet. Well, whiter than normal. You adjust you wrap before facing the male again.

“(Y/N)? H-How?” You laugh and wrap your arms around your knees, grinning.

“Stuttering never fit you, nor did the name (Y/N) fit me, yet we still go by it.” He laughed, you heard the stretching of his damaged cheeks.

“Yeah, I guess. Where have you been?” You jumped down from the tree and sat against of the log where Jeff was sitting and explained everything. You two laughed and talked for hours, just remembering one another after a long separation.

You sit back and feel the warm sensation of the morning and sun. “Well, Jeff. I have to head out, being seeing you soon?” You feel him nod as you adjust your clothes. You needed to figure out how to replace them, you would probably need money. Which you had from your victims, but you doubted you could just waltz into a store and buy something looking like this.

You walked back to your residence with an air of relief, your paranoia long forgotten. Your eyes weighed against your (E/C) eyes from behind the cloth as you yawned. You walked with a slight sway until you reached the hut. The wolves were already out and running in the forest by the time you had gotten back. You opened the door into your hut and sighed in bliss at the warm air. You had given your jacket to Sally and November may be snowless in this part of the forest. It was not warm in just a bloodied and ripped tank top.

You slumped against the soft matt and closed your eyes, you passed out instantly.

~(/)~

When you awoke you were confused and disorientated. Something had woken you up, yet kept you calm and asleep as well. You searched around for the disturbance until you found it on you and you bolted away. A (C/N) blanket laid in a heap on the ground where you had thrown it away.

Someone had broken in to cover you with a blanket? You sat completely still and listened to the sounds of the afternoon. It was impossible, you had never been awake at noon. Well, at least not enough to recognize the common from the unnatural.

You listened closely to the wolves who were barking and running, yips and howls were heard as you laid back down. The wolves were still acting normal. Maybe the wind had blown it through the open window?

Possible, your mind kept dozing off as you gently relaxed.

You grasp the blanket softly and wrapped it around yourself. You were cold, and it was just a blanket right?

You threw away your apprehension and fell back into a deeper sleep, never notice the shadow that watched you from the trees.


	10. That Never Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a strange encounter

You had to admit that blanket was quite warm, you sat up and hung your head drowsily. You glanced out the makeshift window that was now firmly shut. You ignore it, acknowledging that your window had a mind of its own.

As long as it didn’t kill you, you could really care less.

You got fully up and stretch your muscles, enjoying the cool breeze. You opened the wooden door and leapt out, landing spread out against the now soft ground. Cold feathers clung to your face as you sat up. A numbness creeping into your bare arms and stomach.

It was snowing, the icy rain fell soft in your hair as you gave a silent chuckle. You had always loved snow, it felt so nice to just bound through the piles of dry snow and send clouds of the glitter into the atmosphere. Do you think stars are actually snow? Probably not, but it’s not like you knew the difference, or would ever care to know.

You ran your fingers through your short (H/C) hair, it was slightly stiff and hung in blotchy strands, you had searched his hut and found extra clothes you guessed were originally for you. You picked those clothes up and walked to the hot spring.

You silently chuckled as you felt the wolves pick up speed and lope behind you, guess everyone was coming along. You quickened your pace, as the wolves started to bounce excitedly. “Wanna race?” You heard them bark and run circle around you “Okay, get ready, set, go! Go! Go!” You bounded alongside the wolves your arms swinging at your sides to propel you forward. You grinned as you felt the wolves run just ahead of you as a small ledge soon approached. You felt the change and drop in atmosphere as you quickly drew near the small drop.

You swallow a tiny layer of fear, ever since you fell drops still made your heart go in your stomach. Paranoia would be normal for a near death experience you guessed. You take the descent head on with the wolves and throw yourself over.

Your body flies into the crisp, snowy air. You gulp in breaths of fresh oxygen as you feel gravity tug at your limbs. You tilt your body and brace your arms. Your body brushes the ground as you feel it toss and turn, rolling until you stick out your foot and pull yourself on your feet in one fluid movement.

You had made it through that one fine, you tighten the cloth over your (E/C) eyes and tread to where the air pressure lightens and is more difficult to breath. You sigh in bliss as the thermal updrafts of the spring rise around you. The wolves howl in delight as you hear them splashing and swimming.

You smile and remove your clothes to keep them dry for emergencies. You quickly hop in, wanting to join the fun. The hot water seeps into your skin and gashes as you exhale. It felt like heaven, whatever heaven was.

You swim over to the wolves who bark in greeting, you grin and them and poke ones tail before swimming away, the other wolves scattered as well as soon as the game started. This was your version of tag with the wolves. You hear a yip, signaling someone else was now it. You continue to swim away from the barking sound as you laugh.

A splash catches your attention until it pulls you under. A warm and fuzzy body sits on top of you as you get up. “Oh, you’re so getting it now! Get over here!” You and the wolves continue the games for a while before you feel the warm air heat up in a glassy way. It was near dawn.

The wolves hopped out of the water and shook themselves dry. You brought yourself onto the bank and grabbed the clean clothing, you felt around it. It felt white from how the light seemed to go through it, the jeans were dark. Good for keeping warm you mused. No shoes, not like you used them anyway, a jacket! Aha! You were sure Sal had your old jacket and your ocarina, you missed them, but this coat had a fur underlining. So it would do while you search for her.

You know, thinking of it you should’ve just asked Jeff where Sally was. Maybe it would have been easier than searching the forest for a sign of her.

You’d have to ask him next time you saw him, though you only went killing once in a while, meeting up by chance in the forest. Knowing his schedule wasn’t easy, nor doable.

You sighed, well at least he was easy to find when he was out, just follow the sound of maniacal laughing and the scent of blood; it was either him or one of his victims. Either one was bond to attract his attention.

You ran your fingers through your wet, and now clean, (H/C) strands which now held more life to them as you pulled on your shirt over them. Sometimes a cleaning really did do good. Not to mention you smelled not like blood anymore.

You pulled on your pants and made a makeshift buckle out of vines, they were loose and you didn’t need to flash your victims anytime soon. It would make you look like that damn Siren. She was a siren as the name implied, with a very bad, stripping habit. You had to admit the fact she put a swim suit under her clothes for that reason was actually smart.

You finished getting your clothes and put on the warm jacket, you shivered feeling the cold grip at your still damp skin. You wrung out your hair and hurried home. The wolves were already there and you didn’t feel like being exposed by the light of day.

You felt something watching you as you followed the path with your scarred feet. You let your nerves go on overdrive as you kept walk calmly, it felt eerie and strange. No way would you try to outrun it so far from your hut. So, for now, play it cool and pretend you didn’t’ hear a thing. You silently and unnoticeably loaded your gun and turned off the safety on the revolver. Just in case you chanted in your head, only just in case.

You waited until you were closer home as you felt the nerves in your neck fire, anxious. You waited for the right moment the right opportunity, and it wasn’t now.

You felt it, that tall shadow grow near in the continually growing daylight. You kept your heartbeat slow as it approached on stride at a time, catching up with you. It was nerve wracking but you needed the upper hand.

You could feel its arm reaching for you until you suddenly broke it a sprint. You surprised it for a second, impressed with your perception and cleverness of perceived danger before following close behind. Not ready to give up its prey yet.

It was on your heels, well until you tripped. You cursed your luck as it slowly stood over you. You turned your head and waited for its move, hoping to catch it off guard.

That never happened.


	11. Human Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to write in these really... I've been winging it. So, well, it's more of you! Enjoy!

You barely made a move to grip your gun and aim when the grotesque figure was thrown off you. You got up, not questioning your luck, but also fearing what predator was able to thrown that thing like a doll. It was either worse or even worse. You almost wished you only had to deal with the animalistic humanoid. Now you had to deal with the human tree. After what human was eight feet tall. Then again, you don’t get out much do you?

You listen to the fight, tensed. It could only be a matter of time before one of them attacked you. You weren’t going to take that chance. You wondered if the wolves were familiar with the odd creatures. You definitely had never seen, okay that was a long shot, heard them before.

You feel a stare on you and you realize that the battle is over, the human tree being the victorious party. Just your luck, you mentally sigh, what was that thing you heard of once? Sarcasm? Well, this was just dandy, if sarcasm works in such a way.

You grab the root of a tree and propel yourself forward, not paying any mind to the sound of growing footsteps. So it was worse, you couldn’t lead it home. You hoped you could lose it, but where…The under trail! You grin at your luck and jump the upcoming ledge, adrenaline driving your body over the fear. You land it and scramble to the open tunnel path.

You sense odd vines try to invade your way, they held body heat so you supposed they belonged to whoever was tracking you. You guessed even human trees had vines. So weird.

You finally enter the giant chasm, goosebumps trail your scarred back. The ominous dark of the rock ways making you feel paranoid. You cursed, you hated this, such a bad idea. You just hoped that it would get this guy off your ass.

If it did that you would be happier than you were now, the grin leaving your face. You will yourself to become cold and strategic as you ran, listening to every little movement. An opening! It was in a weird position, in a wall right in a major drop based on the disappearing sounds. Sarcasm? Where are you? I believe this is a good requirement for your presence.

You shook your head and decided, it was a chance that you needed to take. Besides, survive a fall once, survive it a thousand times. Though honestly you should be dead now, you bordering on the lines of over powered, but that was for the goddess to decide.

You almost smirk, if you impressed one of these things with your quick thoughts and movements, let’s see what they think of this. You run faster, feeling the figure hesitate. Your smile widens to a dangerous grin, too wide. You practically throw yourself over the edge, you feel the figure reach for you. You blow it off and ignore it as you feel your feet contact the wall. You push off it quickly and marvel at the feeling.

You were upside down, commanding your body's movements felt so detached, so far away. You were faintly aware of your body flipping and dodging vines. You regain control after what feels like an eternity and slip through the hole in the wall. You could almost feel the frustration rolling off of the, newly discovered, walking tree.

You chuckle, next time he would bug you, you would show him what hell was. You slowed your sprint to a jog, your back aching and burning from the acrobatics. Maybe you over did it this time. You groaned, this was fucking painful.

You hear familiar footsteps, oh c’mon! Really! You sigh in irritation, you really weren’t in the mood right now. Can’t you beat him up later, why was he so insistent on stalking you? What was the word? Pedophile? Yeah, that was it. Such a creep, even if he wasn’t human doesn’t he have any respect for you?

Probably not, you ignored the darkness invading the rims of your ‘sight’, you reopened your wounds. The snow wasn’t helping to cover your trail, leaving foot prints everywhere. You almost knew how a cleaning lady felt now. You gritted your teeth, how to avoid that.

You almost rammed your head into a tree, how stupid were you? You made sure that he was far enough away before you ran up the base of the tree. You felt the darkness grow, damn, you needed to make this quick.

You hopped from branch to branch, leaving no wasted movement. You moved fluidly trying to evade going home, but also draw nearer in case you finally biffed and got knocked out.

You could feel its surprise, wow, were you really that awesome? Yeah, you were, your grin returned as you continued your path. You felt its presence grow farther as you ran.

You ran faster, you were almost home. Your limbs felt like lead weights, you ran farther and faster. Hitting the ground to make it easier on your pain filled body. You felt odd vines slithering towards you. Damn it! No! You tried to out run them, but you got screwed when they gripped your ankle and you fell. You went limp as your body tumbled down, probably leaving bruises down your arms as you bounced on the beaten trail

You finally slid to a stop on the icy ground and you let go of your breath. You felt snow tickle your cheeks as your hidden eyes rolled to the back of your head and you were out.


	12. Your Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dos the sneaky sneak
> 
> Cause yous a sneaky snake!
> 
> (I have a cold, and am loopy on sleep deprivation, caffeine, and cold medication. I'm sorry for the weird-ness)

You groaned, feeling odd threads in your skin. What the hell? They were so uncomfortable, who would ever do that to you? You opened your eyes gingerly, being surprised by the sight of an unfamiliar bedroom.

And sight.

You shoot up instantly, what in the hell. No, no way. Where in the fiery depths of hell was your wrap. You throw down the blankets and get up, feeling the carpet between your bandage toes. Who kidnaps someone to fix them up?

You feel an odd sensation on your back so you turn your head. You see threaded sutures, what are those?

You’re already getting a head ache and were greatly confused. You were tempted to go out and kick that human tree’s ass for putting you here. First things first though.

You needed your head wrap. Now.

You search the desk at the side of the bed. Nothing. Well, except for a stupid bracelet. It was weird, with glass with numbers. You think it’s a watch, but then again you can’t say for sure. You place the watch down gently, no use to break their shit. Even if they did kidnap you and all. You run your fingers through your (H/C) hair and search the room with blank (E/C) eyes. So, how were you supposed to get out?  
You stood up straight and groaned, such limit to your motion. You pulled off the bandages irritably, you used the mirror to see your back.

They had to go.

You bent your arms to grip them tightly and untied the knot, it seemed they were all attached, that would make it easier. As well make them hurt like a little bitch. You breathed heavily through your nose. Now or never.

You gripped both strings and ripped them out quickly, you let out a strangled groan. Holy shit. You caught your breath, feeling fresh blood running down your back. Fuck.

You balled up the bloodied stitches, you could use them later. Or spite them.

Well, there was a window, when you found your wrap. You nodded, that would work once you got your shit together. You also needed to figure out where you were. So much shit to do.

Better get started.

You treaded quietly to the door, feeling around your hip for your revolver. Damn it! You softly kicked the wall, trying to express your anger without alerting anyone. They took your fucking weapon! What’s next? Your dignity?

Oh right, you left that with your gun.

You grit your teeth, time to play the stealth game, oh how you found yourself hating everyone in existence right now. Absolutely everyone.

You opened the door silently, slipping your eyes closed to focus on the sounds of the hallway. Two people behind doors and one farther down the hallway. Which way were they going? Down, the other way. Nice.

You slip out, not bothering to open your eyes. In a place you didn’t know anything about sight was useless. Stupid people in horror movies didn’t know that. Good thing you did. The metallic smell was over-powering.

A Victoria style mansion was very pretty, the blood on the walls ruined the sound against the columns very much though. Not to mention the smell was just disgusting. You couldn’t even smell the nice new paint if your nose wasn’t good. Or probably even see it. You refused to open your eyes so you just left it to your imagination.

Though you had a feeling what you were imagining was worse.

You supposed it could be better, you doubted it, but imagining things had a price right? You paused and moved against what you felt to be a darkened corner of the wall as you heard someone pass. The figure moved quickly, not even noticing your presence.

Well, at least your perceptions of light and dark still functioned.

You moved off of the wall, the fur in your coat shifted, creating static. You hair stuck up a bit, which caused you to curse. You heard movement in the room next to you and hid behind the door again.

His voice sounded sleepy, “What the hell? I thought I heard someone. Going crazier than Jeff.” The male left again and you froze, he knew Jeff? Weird, you could ask Jeff about it once you got away.

You slunk across the hall and down the stairs, careful not the get caught by the random few souls wandering around the massive house. Seriously how big was this place?

You wandered around until you came across a very dark hallway, it was ominous as you walked through it cautiously. You smelt gunpowder somewhere in it and you weren’t going to skip this hallway just because you were being a scaredy-cat.

You treaded carefully, on alert for unusual sounds and footsteps. None came as you happened across a set of giant wooden doors. What in the hell? You opened it and peeked inside, opening your eyes to scan the soundproofed office.  
The person in charge was definitely flashy, a big fancy desk was in the middle as well as expensive décor. You looked around in awe until you saw it.

Your weapon! You greedily grabbed it and counted the bullets. Two short, you must have fought unconsciously when they nabbed your gun. You swore, bastards. You were low on ammo as it was.

You felt a rough canvas material and gasped, your wrap. Nice! There was also a door over there, you could feel the cold draft coming from the area that it lead to the outside. You grinned and wrapped your eyes.

You smirked, and pulled out the dirty thread. Dropping them on the pristine desk. Take that you fuck.

You shuddered at a dark presence, someone was about to enter. You felt around and found a closet. You hid inside it silencing your breathing. You heard a deafening static, you felt uncomfortable. It was blaring, spots danced in your dark vision. Oh, that’s just, fan-fucking-tastic. You laid your head against the wall until you heard angry footsteps and the static went away.

You shook off the horrible feeling and loaded your gun, just in case. You opened the door quietly and closed it. Grinning into the night sky, you bolted. Leaving behind the giant mansion and the awful static in the back of your mind.

Freedom felt great.

Getting that jackass of a tree would feel even better though. You grinned wider, a plan would have to help for that. You followed the howling all the way home.

You had things to do didn’t you?


	13. Prove Him Wrong

You quietly walked to your hut, you had to greet the wolves and tell them not to worry. They had licked your injuries clean, it hurt, but you kept quiet. It was their way of showing that they cared.

You bent down, kneeling in front of a big steel cabinet. It was where the old geezer had kept his stash of ammo. You were low on your end and he had always kept most of yours in here.

You fingered the lock, fully prepared just to shoot the damn thing to get it open, when it just fell apart. You jumped back, what? You felt around the lock, it was rusty and in tatters. You banged your head against the open metal door.

You mean to say that you were avoiding shooting things to conserve ammo, when this damn thing was so rotten it probably hasn’t been locked in years? Things were testing your patience lately weren’t they? You beat you fists against the door for a while.

You really needed to cool your temper.

You finally went into the cabinet and grasped the ammo from the middle shelf. The rest of the ammo was shotgun and rifle ammo. You only had a revolver and a rifle so only about half of the bullets were useful.

You should sharpen your skills on your rifle, you mused. If you needed to defend this place from a distance a revolver wasn’t going to be so useful at over 50 ft.

You grabbed the empty rifle from the shelf, it needed some fixing, but otherwise it was functional. You cocked the hammer and set it sideways on your lap. Safety was set, but it wobbled. Need to check that out.

You loaded it and felt around the barrel, seemed fine.

Your fingers brushed the trigger when you heard a loud sound. You shot up, pulling the trigger accidently. The shot rings out, deafening you as you here the shot and splintering wood.

You rub you ears, the ringing in your ears was terrible. You now knew why they said shots ring out. Your ears were vibrating. “Jesus! Tryin’ to blow my head off woman?” You face the male voice curiously. 

“What are you doing here Jeff? You never come to my part of the woods.”

You feel him sit next to you as you fiddle with the safety, it was completely busted. You sighed angrily, you wondered if you still had that old screwdriver. At worst safety wasn’t necessary if you were careful.

“Well, the head of the place I live was ranting about how a certain girl got away. Left bloody stitches on his desk. Snuck by everyone in the middle of the night, while everyone was awake.” You grin at him smugly, not feeling at all guilty.

“Yeah, I’m pretty amazing aren’t I?” He laughed good heartedly at you, it wasn’t his insane laughter for once.

“I’ll give you that. What did you get caught for?” You leaned back in thought.

“Got attacked by something and the human tree got it off, I shot at him and ran. Almost got away too. Damn those stupid ice patches.”

Jeff laughed harder. “Slender? Human tree? That’s great, I’ll need to borrow that!” You joined in his laughter. It was good having him around here. Human company was nice for a change.

A rustling in the trees made you turn you head. Jeff froze. “Did you hear that?” Your voice trailed off as he pushed you head down.

He shushed you “It’s Rake.” You listened, hearing the familiar panting of the creature from before. It was huge now that you could hear it properly.

“That’s the thing that attacked me earlier. This will be some good game hunting!” You run out and leap out the open window, readying your gun. Ignoring Jeff’s protests.

You don’t feel him follow you as you shoot at it. You hear it hiss as it runs off. “Damn it!”

Jeff jumps down and checks you out for injuries. “If that thing attacked you, you’re lucky to be alive!” You shake him off.

“I’m not done with him yet!” You sprint off to where you heard it flee.

“Wait! God damn it, (Y/N)!” You ignore his calls and trail the beast, you were angry and needed to kill something, some release of fury. He was your best shot.

You jumped up onto a high branch and aimed for the panting creature. You had to get him this time. You set your rifle on your shoulder and felt your heartbeat drop. You steadied your breathing and pulled the trigger, two shots vibrated into the snowy air.

You cursed as you heard it run farther away, as if taunting to follow it. You fell for the bait cursing. You brushed away the fat flakes of snow from your hair and shot after it, using the trees to avoid the ice on the ground so it wouldn’t slow you down.

You needed to get this guy, if that man, Slender, could throw him like a paper weight you could kill it. You outsmarted him, now you had to prove that you were stronger, to make him leave you be.

You chased after it, all thoughts of Jeff and your well-being moving to the back of your mind as you numbly tracked it down.

You jumped to a higher branch, it wobbled as you kept balance and loaded your rifle. It was, again, now or never. You felt the fabric of your wrap scratch your eyes as they spun in your head anxiously.

You halted your breathing and froze, you weren’t familiar with this place. You were further south than you ever went before, and now that monster was gone. Where the hell did it go?

You lowered your weapon in time to hear Jeff calling out to you while sprinting, pants breaking his words. You couldn't understand what he was saying.

You were about to answer him, ask him what he said when a force against the tree threw you off. You flew through the air. As you tumbled through the air the world silenced. Just like when you fell to your ‘death’.

You bit your tongue until it bled, determined not to show you were scared, weak. Showing another authority figure that you were smaller than them wasn’t going to happen again. No way.

That was never going to happen again.


	14. The Ghost of You

You fell through the air, memories shaking through your nerves. Tearing through your conscience like knives, ripping through your sanity and fear. You fought them back, determined to be fine once you were on the floor of the forest.

Until you hit the ground. It was rough with stones that cut into your skin as you rolled down the incline. Making it so much more real to you. You cursed as your hit banged roughly against the ground a few times until something stopped your motion.

It was much worse than falling though.

You screamed in agony at the sensation of thorns shredding into your skin. Tears stung your eyes as you wildly thrashed around, trying to free yourself from the rambles of brush. It hurt so badly. Your eyes burned as you felt liquid cascading down past your cheeks, the liquid was salty and tasted coppery as you cried out in agony.

You heard Jeff nearing so you quieted, embarrassed at your weakness. “Shit, (Y/N)!” You sniffled and answered him. Though the idea of keeping quiet and fixing yourself was tempting, you knew you couldn’t do it.

“J-Jeff! I’m here!” You heard him turn you way and cursed. He knelt down beside you and pulled you out. He laid you on the ground but stopped in shock.

He had never seen you cry, or in such bad shape. Cuts were all over your body when you landed and rolled, but what was worse was your eyes. You wrap had slipped to hold back your hair, undamaged, but your eyes were. Terrifying.

There were deep lacerations against your eyes from the thorns, your eyelids were in tatters as they kept themselves squeezed shut. He couldn’t see your irises but he knew the damage was probably going to be devastating.

“Jesus, c’mon, let’s get you up. Then we’ll fix you up.” You gladly took the help, letting him basically carry you as you hung on his left shoulder. Dead weight as you could barely move your left leg and lower back.

You knew you were fucked up, you also knew your eyes were screwed. Probably wouldn’t be able to see out of the left one again. You felt tears stream out of your eyes. Stinging as they rolled down.

The first time you were rash and let anger control your actions, and this was your price. Life was so fucking unfair, how could it do so much to a girl like you. You were only one person, one girl, what could be so wrong about your existence that you needed to be perfect all of the time?

You went complete silent as Jeff carried you back home, you helped him patch up your injuries, but didn’t let him near your eyes.

“You have to open them, I can’t help you if you don’t! You could bleed out and die.” You chuckled,

“More like go to sleep in your terms.” You hoped he would smile at your lame joke. Or at least smile wider.

You felt him 'frown' at you, how did he do that again? “Now isn’t time for jokes, your face is completely fucked up. Let me help you.”

You shake your head, he yells in anger. “Why not?!”

Your voice is shaky as you answer him. “I, I can feel how bad it is. I want to fix it myself. I’ve seen stuff like this before, on close friends of mine. If this kills me I don’t want you to see it.”

He freezes, scared of the idea of losing you again, you were one of the most tolerable people he knew. He cared about you, a lot. He knew Sally did too. Seeing what could be the cause of your would be something he would remember for the rest of his life. He didn't like it, but like always, you were right in your decisions. They weren't ever good for you, like almost dying for Sally and him, for killing the Rake, though he supposed you didn't know that that's what killed most pastas in the mansion. They almost always were the best for everyone else. 

He slightly hated it, but once again, you were right.

You use his wandering thoughts to grab the medical supplies and a mirror. You open your eyes and grimace. Your left eye was barely there, you could only see the right part of your peripheral vision with it. You right was alright, the lid was screwed up, but would heal.

You gently cleaned the lids and bandaged your left eye heavily before rewrapping your eyes like usual.

Sight wouldn’t be a luxury from now on. You wouldn’t use it from now on unless you truly had to. It was all you could do anymore, it’s not like you really needed it. If the cuts got infected you would lose all of your sight. So, unwrapping your eyes wasn’t an option anymore.

You needed your security blanket more than ever now.

It was all you had right now, because your mindset was broken. You couldn’t say that nothing bothered you, that you weren’t angry or sad.

You were wrong.

They were right.

They always were.

You waited until Jeff left to go back home before letting it out. You curled into a ball and sobbed like a child, which was okay. You never went to school, never met a best friend, and never, truly, had a life. You finally felt like it was all okay.

You had lost your sight, fucked up entirely, but it was fine. Everything was okay, feelings were normal. This was your reaction to the world’s abnormal amount of bullshit.

You leant against the wall of you hut and felt drowsiness seep over you, as you drifted off you could of sworn you felt fingers through your hair. Heard her voice in your ear, singing.

She was the one who made it alright.

'It was you, Aramid, the ghost of you. That made everything alright, once and for all.'


	15. Unexpectedly Expected

You stare down Jeff with your unseeing eyes. You were hoping to unnerve him by staring at his eyes without seeing them, but it wasn’t working. At least that you could tell. “(Y/N), you need help. What if it gets infected?” You look at him with a blank expression. Though inside your irritation was building. So much so that the wolves were hiding with their tails between their legs

“The wolves will sense it and act weird. I’ll amputate it myself if I have to. I don’t give a fuck about it, sight isn’t necessary to live. I’m not going to ask for help from some idiot who kidnapped me.” You hear Jeff growl in frustration, you had been going at this argument for ages now.

If you couldn’t pick it up from here, it basically went like this. Jeff came back to visit you and found you passed out on the wall. Knowing you had been through a lot he was insisting you come to the mansion and get patched up.

You weren’t happy at all.

“They put weird threads in my back, that was painful! Who does that to someone? Is it some odd way of torture?”

Jeff just looked at you, were you an idiot? “Those were stitches dumbass, meant to help your injuries heal! Are you stupid?” You crossed your legs and frowned at him, sticking your nose up, mimicking a rich snob. You had remembered seeing one in the woods once, she was a prissy bitch. You fed her to the wolves, you thought that was ironic, seeing as she was a greedy prick and a wolf herself, just in sheep’s clothing.

“Well, sir, I’m sorry not everyone grew up in a rich neighborhood with a normal family. I grew up here, the only schooling I had was the barrel of a thirty-eight caliber aimed at my skull if I missed a shot!” You shouted angrily, one part was pissed that no one seemed to understand that you didn’t understand them. Another part was angry at yourself for not understanding.

Jeff stilled, not even moving a slitted muscle in his cheeks. If they could even move with how damaged they were. Was that really how she grew up? He just thought she was naïve, not this. She never seemed to know any social normality, he just though she didn’t care to use them, despite the formal speech. He had no idea that she didn’t even know.

Jeez, no wonder high-fives were always so awkward and one-sided.

You felt him press closer, he was testing something, you could feel it. “What’s a fist bump?” You go quiet, what the hell was it? He raised a fist towards you, stopping in front of you torso.

“What, you gonna hit me?” You scoffed, “Even in bad shape I could beat the shit out of you.” Jeff nodded, he confirmed his theory.

“You really don’t know anything do you?” You look at him, if you knew sarcasm that would help a lot right now.

“If I had a sarcasm sign, that would help when I say… You don’t say?” You cross your arms and glare at him. He slightly shivers at your dangerous aura, you had beat the shit out of him once. He wasn’t willing to face your wrath again unless he needed it to help you.

He brightened up immediately, he had an idea to get you to the mansion; Slender could take the rest away if he got you close enough to it. Being Slender and all had it's perks.

“Bet you can’t get me.” He smirked as he felt your anger rise. He flexed, he knew you hated his cockiness, it was how you nearly killed him the first time. You were bat-shit if you had a gun in your hand, shit he needed to fix that real quick.

You yelled as he grabbed your revolver, that bastard was pissing you off on purpose. “What? Can’t beat me without your gun. I completely understand, I have been working out.” Your limit snapped as you lunged at him.

He laughed as he dodged, it sounded confident, but inside he was nervous and shitting bricks. You could be a demon. He stuffed your revolver in his waistband and took off running. You cursed, that whiny, coward of a bitch!

You chase after him, unconsciously aware of your surrounds, last time you let anger get a hold of your actions you succeeded, but with a heavy cost. You weren’t ready to repeat that mistake again.

You felt yourself leaving the boundaries you set up and you stopped dead in your tracks and turned around.

You knew something Jeff didn’t.

When he ran past you, well you guessed you were a bit of a pervert, but really it was worth it. You didn't even mean to. You twirled your revolver in hands and smiled cheekily as Jeff gawked at your back.

“You really shouldn’t put anything past me~” You turn around with a deadly expression. “I’ve done anything and everything to live, you can’t win. Don’t doubt me.” With that you turn around to be stopped by a loud crack above you heard.

You crane your neck to be sure it was what you though it was, the clicking of you neck bounces and you groan audibly.

Looks like an old friend of yours was back, you weren’t pleased at all. It was very simple how you could tell who it was.

Who was the only person you knew who could throw an axe?


	16. Double Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Toby, for once, agree.

You turn slowly, expanding your range of hearing to Jeff and the hidden male, you call out to him. “So, Toby, fancy seeing you here. Now get the hell out of my territory.” You growl at him, not wanting to have to deal with another thing gone wrong. This was just a stupid and unwanted turn of events. You almost missed the routine you used to have, at least that was predictable.

What happened to peaceful, quiet, living in the forest? It’s like, you die! Oh, now you have a stalker, you get captured, you escaped! Now you make a stupid rash mistake and are blinded! This was some major bull-shit, an abnormal amount for just one girl like you.

“I don’t think so, I have orders to bring you to the manor.” You unsheathe your gun from its holster, pointing it in rotation between Jeff and Toby whilst backing up. You weren’t going to deal with this now, not while you were recovering from three major accidents. Your luck was almost funny how bad it was.

“Fuck off! Go shove you orders up your ass!” You unlock the safety and cock the hammer ready to fire, you wouldn’t shoot Jeff however much he was pissing you off. Beat him within an inch of his life for doing this to you, yes. You just, you would never kill him, he was a friend. Your only friend. He only wanted you to heal, not matter how stupid his idea to help you was, it was in good thought.

You take off running in the opposite direction, you form a map within your territory to escape and lose them. Hole up in the tunnels for a while after wards. First you would run to the springs, if you could get into the water you would be home. Penalty-free. You run with the males right behind you, sprinting oddly fast, it was a shame you were faster. Running from those hellish hounds gave some perks, such as speeding through the ground like a bat outta hell. You let your thoughts wander as you ran faster, your ribs rubbing painfully against your thin skin. You felt like one of those athletes when they had that weird oval thing. Football player?

Nah, weren’t they all called quarter backs? You shrug it off, you got caught watching it and got the shit beaten out of you, call you paranoid, but the air still had the impending sense of dread that always came with a punishment.

Always.

You ducked beneath trees, grateful that your already advanced hearing seemed even better now that you lost half of your one sense. You could only guess that your run was awkward with a hint of clumsiness. Your leg was still busted up pretty bad and your back was burning like it was infected. Even though you knew it wasn’t.

You sprinted toward the spring, they were catching up so you decided to take some drastic measures. You were never one for unwarranted violence. So, lying about this and bluffing was the best bet. You have seen Jeff enough to fake it.

You start laughing madly, stumbling to add in the touch of intoxicated madness. You laughed so hard tears were streaming out of your eyes. You roll under the spinning axe and listen dimly as it cracks and sticks into the tree.

You grip your head and face them laughing maniacally as you can’t calm down. It was as if all the paranoia and hysteria was finally coming out to play. Happy to find an outlet to be released, and that was through your voice.

You look over your shoulder facing the axe, you take grip of it and yank it out of the tree. That’s his weapon of choice, you had some experience, however keeping it out of his grasp was your main goal right now. As well as scaring him shitless, Jeff was already anxious when you didn't have a weapon, imagine you with this beauty.

That was a funny thought.

You hold the light weapon as you giggle and ramble under your breath. You run around your memories, what could you do? You needed to get them to not notice you running away.

Scare ‘em.

Yeah, that’s a good idea, you formulate a plan as you dodge their attempts to hold you down, chuckling insanely. You hoped you were getting Jeff’s laugh at least decently correct. You needed everything right to make this convincible.

You wouldn’t go back to being below someone, looked down upon. You would never go back, it was demeaning. Being belittled, ordered around. Treated like a possession, abused like a toy in the hands of a young child. You refused to go back to that feeling. Even the thought of that sent a sense of fear and tension down your spine as you imagined it happening again. You denied the feeling, it would never happen.

Not while you were breathing on your own accord.

You giggle and lunge at them, barely missing the axe handler’s arm as you bury the axe instead into wood, If only he hadn’t twitched out of the way. You chuckle and leave him the axe, seeing as they were both stiff you could use this as an advantage. This was your chance. Nothing was to weigh you down in this moment.

You dash out of there, getting a two hundred foot head start before they snap out of it. You curse, c’mon. Only just a bit farther.

You give a breathy laugh of relief through your burning lungs as you feel the misty air of the spring tenderly wrap around you.

You ignore the shouts of protest as you jump, landing and rolling with ease on the ground below the twenty foot and drop and bend your torso to hide into the cave system. You dip your head lower as you hear footsteps.

“Damn it!” You listen to the smiling mad man. “Why is she so stubborn?”

You hold your hands to your mouth to avoid laughing as Toby’s remark sparks a fight as they bicker. “Maybe that’s how Deity is, maybe it’s because you were a scaredy-cat and were scared of getting mauled by a girl.”

“Hey you dick! You froze too! Don’t give me that bullshit! You haven't even fucking seen her crazy eyes.” You listen as they walk away before giving a breathy laugh. They were idiots.

You got up and grabbed a stick to throw before going deeper into the cave. “Looks like I’m going to be here for a bit.” You sigh and keep walking.

“Was that a fist bump?”


	17. Death of You

You dodge Jeff’s dog again, jumping another branch and landing higher. Hiding in the needles of the tall evergreen. Why couldn’t trees have leaves during the winter?   
It wasn’t that cold.

Then again, this was the first time you had a coat with fur lining.

You hold your breath as a male figure goes running past following the frantic dog. This one was wearing a hoodie, you could hear the hood catching the window. It was too silent to be Jeff though, you ignore the thought.

You wait until he’s out of ear shot before swinging your feet down and resting. How long had they been after you? Two weeks now? Man, they don’t know when to quit. 

You move down the branch so that you are laying down, you hate that you’re doing this to Sally’s family. You just couldn’t do it. You couldn’t be looked down upon again, be the new person that was underestimated, or worse, overestimated. 

You hated to be pushed to do better, but being a disappointment always killed you. No matter how much you pretended not to care or hated the person.   
You just felt so, useless, worthless. It was the worst feeling in the world.

You threw the thoughts out the window, no time right now. They were coming back. You hopped back to your feet, this was bringing back some memories. As well as getting you back into your training routine. You had missed schedule, and your back was better.

You still refused to take off the blindfold though. It still hurt, you didn’t want to take a chance. You couldn’t lose something else. You ran up the tree, dodging the sight of the male, but not the dog. It barked crazily and whimpered when the male hushed it.

You sat on your heels completely silent. You could survive this round, you did the last time. Though this male was a little more perceptive. You decided, this would be a good time to start a bit of a game.

You pulled the gun out of your waist band, you cocked the hammer and set the silencer. Been a long time since you bothered with that thing. You gave a low chuckle as you aimed it near his head. You pulled it slightly left, you pulled the trigger and stayed silent as you listened to him yell out and the cracking, splintering of wood as it exploded next to his head.

Now it was time, you faced away from him and yelled. “Stay the hell away from me! What do you think you’re doing?! STOP!” You guessed the voice would be faded, and you were right. You smirked as you heard him curse and run in the direction you had yelled.

He was definitely a perceptive one, but not as bright as you had hoped would make a good challenge. That dog definitely unsettled you. It was black from what you remembered, and its bark was deep. Like the hunting dogs that old man had.

You winced as you thought of the first time he set those loose on you.

You looked around, the wrap was around your neck. Maybe you could run home? The edge of the forest was south, it you could just get there you could find a nice policeman. You would get to go home to Papa.

You nodded, feeling your resolve heighten as you took silent steps through the dawn of the day. You always were asleep by now, so he wouldn’t expect you to be up. Even he had taught you this great tactic. Surprise is key, to a victory before the fight is done.

You didn’t know what you would do when you finally got to civilization, what would you tell them? That you killed a man today? You looked at your bloody clothing, he didn’t expect it. You didn’t think he deserved it either.

Just a wrong place at the wrong time.

Unlike your kidnapping, you thought angrily.

You calmed down, rashness was inexcusable in a ‘mission’ like this. A duty to get your life back. You just had to, the blood was tightening on your arms as it dried. It was a constant reminder the whole night of what you did, that it couldn’t be reversed. Also that it could be prevented from being your dirty work.

You looked around with (E/C) eyes shimmering in the dim sunlight, you used the little stars that were left to guide you. You snuck past his house and got a safe distance away. That was when you sprinted. You ran past trees, you would’ve climbed, but if he had a gun it would just slow you down.

Guns are ranged weapons, as long as you’re close enough it’s easy. Just like it was to pull the trigger on that poor man. You heard barks in the distance and looked behind you. The wolves? Were they near here?

That was the first and last mistake they needed to get you. You screamed as the gnashing teeth sunk into your leg, you tried to kick the dog away, but another one showed up and sunk into your small shoulder.

Its jaw was so big that it got so close to biting your neck. You screamed and tears leaked down as he stood and watched as the dogs clawed into you, never calling them off. Never ceasing the torment.

You soon passed out, the pain being to much for the eight year old you. You dimly remember being picked up and carried. He forced you awake and kept you conscious as he beat you and whipped you for attempting to leave.

That was the day you began to fear him to a default in the back of your mind. You listened like a drone, blank and without feelings. You just willed them away. You never wished to leave, or tried to escape. You had accepted it finally.

This is where you were, this is where you would

Die.

You jolted awake, the midnight wolves howled their melodies as the moon shone it’s brightest against your glistening skin. You hated this, the nightmares, the fear from not knowing. He couldn’t kill you anymore you knew that.

The memory of him doing a fine job of that anyway.


	18. Judgement

You snuck down the trunk, staying completely inaudible. Being careful and cautious of your surroundings. You had to be quiet and alert to get back home and away from here. Quick and fast, just like the old days of killing the tourists. Enduring and Surviving.

This was a dangerous time to have taken a nap, or to be moving without proper preparation. There were always more of them during midnight. It seemed like that was when most of them were out and about around the forest. Though, it was always the best time to play, but not when you were shaking harder than a leaf in a hurricane.

You didn’t know what to do, you tried to think of how to get away. You needed a distraction. Yes, that’s how.

You whistled lowly, a wolf appeared from nowhere. You flicked your head, it barked and ran off. Creating a lot of noise and causing howls all over the forest. This would be a good distraction. You wondered if Sally remembered why you did that.

You could ask her eventually, not now though. Not until that tall man gives up the hunt and leaves you in peace. Maybe, you should leave them a note.

You pull out your hunting knife and crave a tree, you make the words deep so you can feel them.

STOP THE HUNT OR RISK JUDGEMENT

You pulled back, you had seen that in a book once right? Or was it a Oh, well, done is done. You pull out your revolver and take off the silencer. This going to be loud, but it had to be done. You cocked the hammer and fired three shots below the message and booked it out of there once you heard a familiar bark.

You smirked as you heard footsteps following, let’s see if they can listen. You run up the tree and sat in the needles, listening to the conversation between three males.

“Do you think she’s serious?” You heard them shift.

“S-She might, s-she almost h-hit me with m-my o-own axe.” You heard one of them chuckle quietly and the other curse.

“Damn it, why couldn’t she have gotten you?” You heard the one that you heard curse mumbles. You chuckle silently, you liked him already. Quite the charmer.

You listened with amusement. “Ticci, how skilled is she?” You heard shuffling.

“S-she can s-s-see, but can d-do everything f-flu-fluidly and a-accur-accurately without seeing-ing. She chooses n-not to actually, k-kind of odd.”

“Didn’t Jeff say she got hurt killing the Rake? Something with her back and eye getting screwed up.” Damn that little snitch, warranted it was the thought that counts.

“She killed the Rake?!” You hear one of that shout and jump away, you feel a rush of pride, you smile faintly at the disbelief.

“S-she didn’t s-see v-v-voluntary both that e-either though.” You hear him twitch around as the wolves howl, you enjoy the breeze of soft moonlight and tune out of their conversation. It was a bore anyway.

Of course, the praise was nice. You did do a good job of killing the beast didn’t you? You felt another surge of pride, but dismissed it. That was pure luck that you lived. It wasn’t worth it, getting cocky. Nor was it moral. Being cocky is what got people hated and killed.

You sat quietly, humming a tune as you waited for them to leave. It was times like this you missed your ocarina. It was such a good tool, and a time passer. You kept humming as they stopped talking.

“What is that?”

“I-I d-d-don’t know, i-it s-sounds familiar.” His voice wavered and stuttered in fear and from his random jerks.

“Is it her?” You applaud, but the sound bounces around, confusing them as you hum even louder as you finishing clapping. They were clever weren’t they? Good for them. Too bad, you needed to scare them off first.

You shot out three times and reloaded, you smiled and relished the shouts and yelps of terror as they barely dodged the silent bullets. You weren’t aiming for them of course. You wouldn’t kill anyone if you didn’t need to.

Your soundless killers, you liked the sound of that. It made you sound more like an assassin than a hit man. You hated how you were like a gun for hire. This could end that though. You could build a new version of you underneath your name,

You were Deity, you could do anything you set your mind to, changing your life, killing the ‘Rake’, and be happily in solitude.

You grinned, imagining just a life of training and relaxing. No one to worry about, they had other people to take care of them. Just you, your wolves, and the woods. You could go into town to get a new ocarina, and some clothes. 

Only once though.

You would hunt with the wolves and live a happy life. You fell in love with the fantasy, you thought again. That’s exactly what it was, a fantasy. Your posture became rigid as you realized how relaxed you had gotten. You snapped out of it.

You couldn’t allow yourself to relax there was still work to be done. You needed to stop this stupid game first. You cleaned your knife as you listened to the boys retreat. Bring the knife up and down your leg, not minding as it cut your own thigh. The dark fluid run down your pant leg as you crouched, it flowed down the tree as you grinned.

That was fine, you could barely feel it anyway. You wanted everything gone, the best way to do that was to lose yourself. You couldn’t be biased to them if you were going to be observing and trying them. So, you threw your feels for them away and smiled softly.

Judgement was here, you wondered if they would pass.


	19. I didn't Mean Too

You shake your head, freeing yourself of sleep as you balance on the prickly branch. It was cutting into your palms as you steadied yourself, causing the male below you to look up. You closed your good eye and pressed yourself against the trunk and stayed completely still. This male was good, how had you never heard him before.

Every time you moved wrong and made a sound or bled you felt an empty stare on you. You heard someone call him Eyeless Jack. He must see though, but he probably had the heightened senses as if he didn’t.

That is unfair, you had to lose half your sight to improve your senses, you probably had shit for depth perception, but he can see and can sense. That’s bullshit!

You slow your breathing and your heartbeat at will as you hear him take a step closer, bending to get through the lower branches when you hear a bark. He pulls away immediately, without another glance. You pant and regain your breath as you heard his footsteps wander away. Thank God, or what did Jeff say? Zalgo?

You cursed again and slid down the trunk. You were free for now. You holstered your gun, but didn’t click the safety. Just in case, there had been more wolverines out lately. Those things were nasty, they acted like feral hunting dogs. Latching on and shaking, not letting go.

You treaded softly with your scarred and bruised feet on the forest path. Concentrating on the sounds of the woods. You let go of your held breath, no one was here. You stood up straighter and walked normally.

You wished this game would end, someone was going to end up injured eventually. Most likely being you, seeing as that you weren’t a big fan of hurting anyone associated with your little apprentice or any of Jeff’s friends. You didn’t want to hurt them, it was the same as shooting them if you shot any of their ‘family’.

You shook slightly and rubbed your rough arms, why did you have to forget your jacket? You shivered as you felt snow pelt your bare arms and chest. All you had was a tank top, why didn’t you ever wear, what were those things? You scratch through your memories of your previous life, long sleeves? Yeah, that was it.

You violently shivered again, cursing as snow fell from your hair. Were you so cold that it wasn’t melting when it hit you? You ignored the thought, you should go visit the hot springs, maybe get some feeling in your hands again.

You hear the snap of a twig and jump. You whirl around getting in a defensive stance with your gun held high. The male held up his arm, he was twirling something thin and small from what you could tell.

“You have to come with me.” Man of few words, you guessed if it were different circumstances you wouldn’t have minded him passing in your territory.

“Fuck off, why are you so insistent?” He grunts, you roll your eye. Boys.

“Not me, Slender. Though don’t know why I’m helpin’ him.” You shrug it off, keeping your gun high as you walk backward slowly.

“Good, we never saw each other then?” You take slow steps away, relaxing slightly as he doesn’t follow you. He instead turns away.

“Works for me.” You sigh in relief and turn to run away when hands grab you and hold you down. Memories flash by you as you scream and throw him off. You on instinct grab your gun and fire. Hitting him four times in the leg and shoulder. You freeze, then bolt away with yells following your tracks.

You run and run, trying to get away. You hit the dirt and crawl into the hollow of a tree’s roots, holing up your hold your mouth as tears run down. What had you done? You hear footsteps stop in front of you.

“C’mon! I thought I saw her.” You cry harder as you hear them curse. It was your fault, they were angry. Jeff was angry, Sally would be upset. You hurt them. You cried into your bloody hands silently. Not letting even a whimper slip out.

“Don’t,” You hear the male before, his voice was rough and calm. “If she wanted to be found she would have come out. She shot him out of defense. Idiot grabbed her. She was scared, she might come around if we leave her be.”

You listen as they walk away and collapse on your side sobbing soundlessly. Jeff and Sally hated you. They would be so angry, they would shun you. You wanted solitude, not to be completely alone. You said it wrong. You didn’t mean it.

“I didn’t mean to. I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry.” You moan out quietly, you were so tired, so scared, so lonely. You buried your ears and head into your knees as you curled into the ground wishing to just disappear from the world.

You feel and hand on your shoulder and shoot away. Holding you knife instead of your gun. Not wanting to hold the bloody weapon right now. You hear the voice hush you and wrap you into a hug, cooing into your ear that it was fine.

You relaxed, recognizing the smell of wood and cooked sugar. You clear your cheeks with a swipe. “T-Toby?” You hate how your voice cracks, but didn’t care as you were so miserable. Toby probably hated you too.

“Yeah, d-don’t worry h-he’s fine. B-BEN’s an ass. I wish I could have s-s-seen it.” You face him curiously you feel your cheeks were blotchy and hoped that the dark of night hid them in the snowy wind.

“Who?” You ask him as he holds you, your head on his shoulder. You shake the question away, BEN was probably the boy you shot. You let him hold you tighter, you were too upset to care about being vulnerable. You rethink and back away as he twitches slightly. “Stay away, I could stab you, o-or shoot you.”

You feel him shrug. “N-not like I w-would feel it anyway. C-can’t feel p-pain”

You smile softly at him, and lean back. “So, what’s the visit for? You like my new place? It’s very eco-friendly I think.”

The only thing heard from the trunk was hushed laughs and whispers, maybe some of these people weren’t that bad. You still didn’t like that Slender dude. You didn’t think he appreciated your presence in the forest either.

You guessed he’d just have to shove it.

You were here to stay.


	20. Wrong

You were young, only seven, as you sat on the log in front of your house. Your house was just barely in the woods of your town park. It was quiet, nice. You could hear the animals, even the hostile ones were comforting. You had grown up around them, you weren’t scared. You were scarier than them, well that’s what Papa said at least.

Watching the stars, it was your ritual. Every Friday night you just sat and watched the sky darken, in a white tank top and jeans as the sky faded to reveal stars. You weren’t even cold as you leaned back on your hands to get a better look. So pretty.

You got up, brushing the dirt off your hands as to not get your tank top dirty. It was new and you really liked it. Fitting properly on your childish frame. You turned to go inside the house, it was almost too dark to see now.

You heard a noise in the woods, it sounded unnatural. “Hello?” You called out, tourists weren’t unusual, at this time of night the campers were already in the grounds though. You scowled, he would just have to find his way there, and if he got lost he was drunk. There were signs everywhere. Probably wasn’t thinking straight enough to read them.

You hated alcohol ever since Ma left, she always smelt like it. When she wasn’t drinking she was a meanie and rude to you and Papa. You knew what happened, Papa got angry at how she was always drinking and she left. You wondered if she loved you, or missed you. 

You frowned, but ignored the topic. If she still cared she would have come back. Would have made amends and not be such a jerk to you and Papa. If she were to come back acting like that and drinking you would want her straight gone again.

You knew from some older kids and friends, it was better to have an absent parent than a drunk one. Even you could agree to that logic, no matter your age.

You pulled on the knob of the door and walked inside, you closed the door. Going on your toes to lock the bronze lock. 

Done, the house was secure, just like Papa taught you.

You skipped to the kitchen, it was spring so it was only seven and dark. The world hadn’t caught up with the sun yet. It was still dark earlier. You grabbed the step ladder on your way and opened it fluidly, being used to your schedule.

You climbed on it and grabbed a cereal bar, strawberry. You tossed it onto the counter and jumped down, folding the ladder again and wedging it between the fridge and the wall, cleaning up after yourself and washing your hands before you ate.

You ate it happily, right on time. You liked the system of a routine, it just appealed to you. Even at such a young age, without a mother you had to grow up fast. Even if Papa didn’t want you to.

You heard a knock at the door and disregarded it. It was probably a stranger, Papa wasn’t going to be home for another twenty minutes. He was out getting milk real quick. It was such a small town. No one was going to do anything. Besides, it wasn’t like that stuff even happened around here in the woods. The campers were friendly, you loved going to the bonfires and hearing stories on Saturday and Sunday nights.

You heard them knock harder, what did they want? You walked over to the door, going on your tip toes to grab a fireplace poker. If they were intoxicated you could jab them and lock the door again. They never had good balance.

You kept the door closed and questioned them. “What do you want?” You heard a burly masculine voice. 

“Where is your father?” You knew not to say you were alone.

“Asleep, come again tomorrow.” You walked away, doing nothing was better than arguing. Besides bed time was in an hour and half. You had the chance for nine, but that was stupid for a seven year old. 

You froze as you heard a click, wasn’t that the lock. You spun sharply on your heel as he entered through the open door. Papa’s keys dangling from his fingertips. “Didn’t you ever learn it was bad to lie?”

You spit back at him, holding up your weapon. “Isn’t it bad to enter other’s homes without permission? Or steal their keys? I think telling a lie to a stranger is fine. A drunk stranger is an even better one.” You watched as he stood straight and his movement were smooth. “Though, I suppose you aren’t drinking.”

You glare at him as he takes a step closer, you stand your ground. You had to run, but the back door was locked. The only way was out the front or through a window, which were solidly locked to keep away intruders. That didn’t seem to help with this intruder.

“Come on (Y/N), let’s go. Your father isn’t here to protect you. Come without a fuss and I’ll treat you well.” His voice turned darker. “Or else I’ll have to punish you.” You take a quick glance and see the gun at his side. Could you possibly grab Papa’s gun? It was bigger and you could handle the recoil.

You made your decision and stabbed the fire poke into the strange man’s stomach. He yells and grabs his abdomen, cursing as you shoot up the stairs and slam the door to Papa’s room. You lock it, knowing there is no key for that door.

You instantly crawl under the bed, rummaging through the box underneath. You scoffed as you grabbed his shot gun and found it wasn’t loaded. You heard the pounding footsteps and the door caved in. You held in a squeal and scooted further from the door. Until and hand reached under and grabbed your ankle.

You screamed and kicked as he dragged you away and held you still. He held a gun to your temple, cursing as he pulled you down the stairs and shoved you into the trunk of a car. You banged your fists against the roof as he started to drive away.

You were wrong things like this do happen. 

You were so wrong.

You cried out as another shot exploded and the vehicle jerked. You hit yoru head and your eyes started to droop as your head began to pound. The explosions still sounding all around you.

Another bang jolted you awake. You panted as you shot out of your hut and looked around. Hearing another boom in the north part of the forest. Near the mansion…

You cursed and loaded your gun. It might be nothing, but

You didn’t want to be wrong again and kill your only friends.

Not again.


	21. Heroic... Damn It

You ran along the trail, not caring about injuring your feet as they slammed against branches and rocks. You came across the drop and jumped the ledge, too worried to even be paranoid about falling as you dived. You flipped and landed on your upper back, rolling fluidly to your the balls of your feet you sprinted faster than ever on the soft grass.

You didn’t even revel in your achieved speed as you ran, the grass giving loud snaps as you twisted your feet into the frozen blades hidden in the snow. The winds between the tree howled, but you didn’t ever hear the deafening sound as you honed in on the area towards the mansion.

You cursed as you slid to a stop in front of the mansion, you had been friends with a few of them for a while. The hunt had ended a few weeks ago. You froze of the ‘sight’. The heat from the burning house was burning your skin, even from nearly fifty feet away.

You swore that you heard voices all around you yelling for their family. There was one voice you didn’t hear from your hiding place.

Sally, she was still inside. You could hear Slender yelling for her.

You felt frantic, you ignored the gasps of recognition as you shot past them, some reaching for you others frozen as they watched you sprint straight into the fiery hell. They only yelled out to you when you crashed through the door.

You turned back when you heard a crash, the whole front door had collapsed. So much for an easy exit. You ignored the heavy feeling in your stomach as you took your wrap off. The smoke was getting in your lungs. You held your wrap tightly in your hand and held you breathe as you sprinted to where you remembered Sally said her room was.

You hated it, but your sight came in handy as you couldn’t hear much over the roaring flames. Even if you could barely make out a sliver of blurriness on the far right in your right eye.

You soon found a pink door with butterflies, this had to be Sallies. You forced the door open and screamed out.

“Sally!” Your voice was ragged and cracked like rocks in a can. You never spoke unless you had to, this was the voice you had, so you dealt with it. 

“Dee-ty?” You heard sobbing coming from the closet. You advanced to it, you opened the door, and almost panicking before you saw her. You scanned her desperately with you one eye.

She looked at you as if you were an angel, or an idol. You remembered how she had looked at you like that every day before shit went down. “Are you really hear?” Her voice shook as her tears stopped.

You brushed her hair softly and wrapped your wrap around her mouth to prevent even just a little smoke entering her legs. The smoke hadn’t hit her height yet. You pulled her up and sat her on your hip as you searched the room for a window.

She held onto you tightly, gripping your waist in her arms. You briefly smiled as you noticed her wearing your jacket. Sights like this made vision okay. You cursed when you realized the window was up high.

It was too loud and you had absolutely no depth perception, but it was your only shot. You held onto Sally tighter as flames came crashing down from the ceiling. You would never make it.

You noticed how debris had made the window open. You also heard static outside. You screamed out, knowing who it was. “Catch!” You gave her a quick squeeze before softly tossing her out the window. You heard her call your name as she landed safely outside.

“I’ll make it.” You murmured to yourself as you ran out of the room, before another door caved in. You shouted as the wall came in on your right side. You barely registered it in your blurry vision before it crashed onto your leg. You cursed and yanked it out, ignoring the painful gash on your calf and the smell of burnt skin. You would deal with it later.

You half-crawled up the stairs, hoping that they too, didn’t collapse before you got off the death trap. You sighed in relief as your wishes were granted and you regarded the small map on the wall. Was the mansion so big that they needed a map for residents?

You glanced around, you gave a breathless laugh as you dazedly saw a window at the end of the long hallway. The heat was making it hard to breathe, but you payed it no mind as you flew down the hall, using your left eye to dodge falling debris and spews of red flames.

You cried out as you felt another piece of burning wood rip open your shoulder. You panted and gripped your shoulder, this is it. You thought happy thought as you jumped, using the table at the end of the hall to burst through the window.

It was the second floor, and on a hill. You curled up, landing on your knees. Glass was imbedded in your forearms, going deeper as you held them out, protecting your torso as you rolled helplessly down the hill. Just you got out of range, you gave a blank stare to the mansion as it collapsed on itself. As if in slow motion.

It was surreal as you watched it from your close perspective that looked so surreal. You sighed in relief as you shifted slightly, wincing at your crushed leg. At least you made it in time to get Sally. It seemed everyone else made it, based on a head count you could hear from here.

You hissed as you tasted blood on your lip, your eye had started bleeding again. You pressed fished into your pocket, pulling out the old dirty bandage and rewrapping your eye. Sally had the one for both your eyes, do this would do.

You held your eye as you wrapped it, applying pressure. The smoke and strain must have reopened it or something. You didn’t know that much medical stuff, you just knew what you remembered and learned from experience.

You looked up as you finished to see a tall figure with your good eye. He was wearing a top hat and a smile. It seemed to be that Slender’s brother, based on the height and jingle belled tentacles swaying behind his back.

You looked at him and said the first thing that came to mind as you sat with your knees against your chest, looking up at his immense height.

“Damn it.”


	22. The Arrival

You lean against the tree, staring up at the happy ‘ender’. This argument was getting pretty pointless. “No.”

“I could carry you, forcing you to come with us to get healed up.” You raise a brow at the creepily happy man.

You coolly reply, “I will make it as hard as possible, hunting dogs as experience.” You hear the wolves beginning to howl as you tune out the polka dotted man’s reply. What were they so freaked out about?

You felt two arms beneath you as you were lifted, you guessed, seven feet into the air. You glared at him with your good right eye, you felt the man shiver. He would never admit it, but seeing you burst through a building like some avenging angel, and the stories of your injurie and accomplishments. You, maybe, terrified him a bit, at least intimidated him.

He carried out with the task of forcing medical treatment on you, he could see your left eye was bleeding pretty heavily. He was slightly amazed at you depth perception.

“Before you ask, I don’t see. At least, preferably.” You smirked as you hit the nail on the head as he quickly turned away, walking slightly faster. You were officially scaring him, again not much, he was immortal. He was just wary of what you could do to him while he lived through it.

You stayed silent after that, nothing you could do anyway. Besides you didn’t even need to look at him to sense his unease. It was palpable, even more so now that you weren’t struggling. He probably thought you had a plan.

Which you did, well, not yet.

You drew into yourself and tried to think of a way out of this situation. You glanced around again and saw that the other ‘pastas’, at least that’s what Toby and Jeff called them, staring at you.

You glared venomously at them until they shot away, awestruck and terrified of the girl that killed the Rake. You looked at the tall man carrying you, you tucked your limp and bleeding leg away from view as you opened your mouth.

“What’s their deal? You would think I were a demon or something.” You looked around tensing as you felt his grip loosen. He noticed and giggled softly, you may be scarier or have tougher skin, but you were still a kid. Distrustful, but that was natural with most of the pasta kids.

He readjusted his grip, smiling a little wider when he noticed you relaxed a bit. “They respect you, not everyone could kill Rake.” You look at him, your good eye piercing his, though they looked very cartoony.

“What the hell’s a Rake?”

Splendor looks to you curiously, you killed it without knowing what it was? “The thing you got hurt while fighting.”

You scoff, “Oh that thing, yeah, it got me captured by the tall guy in the old suit. Not to mention invaded my territory and pissed me off.” You looked at him with your (E/C) eye, you looked wild, feral. You were truly one with the forest you grew up in. “Also, who the fuck said I got hurt hunting it? I got thrown off a tree after it was dead. By what I don’t fucking know.”

You sighed, slightly embarrassed, “I just know I couldn’t hear it breathing, and I could sense its body farther away from me.” He seemed to be more interested in the topic as he carried you along.

You sighed, knowing he wouldn’t let it go as he sat you down and properly wrapped your wounds. Cringing as he saw what was remaining of your left eye. From the sliver of vision left in that eye you saw Sally running toward you.

You pushed him away quickly, he stepped back, surprised until a bundle of brown hair in a pink night gown was thrown into your arms. He chuckled at the adorable scene as she nuzzled her face into your bloodied and seared hair. Remembering the smell of gunpowder and evergreen.

You pull her back, adjusting your new eye patch you grin at her. Your eyes scanning over her again to assure her well-being. “Hey kiddo, long time no see!” You grinned goofily as she laughed and messily gave you back the canvas cloth, wrapping it around your head. Messing up your hair and causing it to stick in all directions.

You laughed whole heartedly and enfolded your slim and burned arms around her lower back as she sat on your lap. Gesturing with her hands wildly as she excitedly retold the image of you bursting in and saving her, or how cool you looked flying through the window.

“It was like a phoenix! Just fwoosh! Then it blew up!” You ruffled her soft brown hair. She soon hugged you again, tightly, as if you were going to disappear again.

She soon popped up again and grinned brightly, her green eyes shimmering as she reached behind herself. “I thought you would miss this!” You watched as she finished something out of the pocket of your old coat. You smiled as she handed you the ocarina.

“You keep your promise now!” You smirked at her as she squirmed on your lap getting comfortable as pastas gathered around. You didn’t care to notice them as you began to speak. You promised you would tell her about the person who gave you your ocarina. Now it was time to pay up.

“Well, you see, Aramid, she was a fucking pyscho. Completely mental, either that or she was truthful to a fault. She never had a filter on her mouth, don’t think the thought to shut up ever occurred to her. She was tall, she claimed it was because of her will power and dream to play professionally in this sport called basket-ball.”

You sighed, softly smiling as you remembered how strongly she felt about playing basket-ball, or sports in general. She even taught you how to play some of them. “She had the brightest blue eyes you had ever seen. She was a kid at heart though, easily excitable. She used to scare the shit out of the hunting dogs. She wasn’t afraid of them or anything. If she was scared of something, you knew that you had to fucking run from it.”

You faced the sky, feeling the first flakes of a good snowfall as you sat on the frozen ground. “She was wild, never gave up on anything. She was my mentor. That’s what she’ll always be.”

You stopped it there, you didn’t want to cry in front of anyone in the burnt mansion. You could feel their stares burrowing into you as Sally giggled with you. You felt them part, all except for the tall one behind you as the queen bitch walked right in front of you. The snow crackling under his fancy ass shoes.

It was the fucking human tree.

Slender has arrived.


	23. Deal with the Devil

You give a nasty glare to the man as he stands menacingly above you. You hoped that he could feel it burning into him, even if he couldn’t see it. How did he even see, he didn’t have a fucking face! Or a nose, he looked like a factory fuck up of Voldemort. Too tall, and too posh.

Seriously, with how straight he stood it gave an illusion of him being even taller. It was like a pole was up his ass, which would explain his irritable behavior though.

“You certainly are something (Y/N).”

You scoff, that was like telling someone you hated your thoughts. You be polite and say interesting. “It’s Deity you fuck-wad, god knows how Jeff figured out that name for me. That doesn’t mean it’s everyone’s name for me.”

“Of course, you were very hard to catch you know that?” You interrupt him.

“Damn straight, you think I would willingly become a puppet again. Hell no, your nuts.”

He sighed irritably while you smirked in pride, hearing other pastas chuckle and whisper backing you up. Even Sally was giggling, she had missed your hatred of authority figures, you were goofy when you tried to make come backs. Or insults. You sarcasm was the best, especially when you seeked approval for your remarks.

You were so silly, it was funny how many things confused you.

You crossed your arms, leaning back to ‘look’ up at the male. “As I was saying, I already know how much you hate being controlled. Jeff made me aware of this a little while ago, I didn’t take it seriously until you shot at BEN.” You winced, you really felt bad for that. You didn’t mean to, he just got too close too fast. He scared the shit out of you, so you fired at him. “He’s fine.”

You felt the man slump slightly. “As you see, we have, limited, options for a place to stay.” You sighed, already knowing where this was going. “You have no need to live in the mansion after it is built, but I would like you to let us stay, and do favors for me.” You felt him stand straighter again as you mulled it over. “Of course, you may refuse, but if you say no at least restrain from accosting anymore of my pastas. They aren’t my servants, they are the brats I take care of. You shooting them doesn’t make my job easier.”

You frown slightly, you hadn’t thought about it that way. You had always seen adults and parental figures as controlling and demanding. Not remembering your old home very well over the years. You had never thought of it being a family, rather than a tyranny or a organization.

You nod your mind made up. “Fine, but order me around like I’m your bitch, and I’ll send my wolves on your ass.” You smirk as Sally laughs darkly. Sending shivers into the other pasta’s spines. Jeff who just swung by was chuckling softly as he listened to you. You were quite the person.

You got up, Sally on your hip as you looked back at the ‘pale’ man over your shoulder as you pushed past his relative. “I will warn you, they haven’t had a good meal in a while.”

You walk past the other pastas smoothly, balancing Sally against your torso and smiling as Jeff and Smile lopped up to you. Staying in stride with you as you walked home. Their home now as well, for a while at least.

“So (Y/N), nice job with Slender dick.” Your smirk widens.

“Yep, I was looking so far down on him that I needed to look up.” Sally and Jeff crack up at your words and even Smile seems amused as he lets out a small noise, a chuckle almost. “I had him wrapped around my finger.”

“Five bucks says he is going to want to kill you in the next week.” You smile at Sally.

“Pay up kiddo, the way Slender said his name. Jeff should be counting his minutes.” She giggles as Jeff shouts at you, pausing for so long that he has to run again to catch up. You grin again.

They were going to drive you crazy. You snickered as Sally and Jeff bickered on the trail home, about what it was you didn’t know. You were too focused on making sure you didn’t go too fast. Keeping the other pastas on your heels. You were leading them to their accommodations, you had to be a decent host. They were the ‘family’ of your friends, and of a family member. Essentially making them your family.

You smiled at the thought, for some reason it sounded nice. Right. It was a belonging feeling, it felt warm. Ironic as winter was just getting started.

You sighed as you realized you still needed to fix your roof, and your window. 

Maybe you would put your guests to work, you chuckled demonically. Yes, that would be a good way to repay you. For being such a pain in the ass and little assholes

Your assholes.


	24. Homicide Version

You sigh in annoyance as you hear crashes ricochet through the entire training area, you whistle loud and clear and smile unnoticeably as you hear immediate shrieks and barks. The wolves were like your own police force, it was nice to have them around.

For them only being here for a week, they were already grating on your nerves, you liked everyone fine. Treating them kindly and in turn receiving respect, but most still expressed apprehension. They were still frightened of your reputation, it seemed only EJ, Jeff, Sally, and Toby trusted you fully. Not including Slender, no one knew what he thought of anyone.

You gave a cock of your head to the two with masks, Hoodie and Masky. They didn’t avoid you like the plague, but you could tell they weren’t planning on giving you a hand shake anytime soon.

You didn’t mind, you were never good at social situations, relationships like EJ who would just sit next to you before running off to do a mission or interact with the other pastas. You thought to when you first learned they were call Creepypastas, or pastas. You only thought the word meant food, like soup or noodles.

You shrugged it off, your education about culture was minimal at best. It didn’t bother you though as you kept an ear on Sally as she jumped the ledges and played in the spring. You knew she could swim, but there were under currents.

“She won’t drown.”

You didn’t even jump as the elf sat next to you. You could feel stares and whispers, you had injured BEN pretty recently. You were torn with guilt, but didn’t show it as you acknowledged his words with a nod. You trusted Sally to handle herself.

“The currents aren’t strong, I’ve killed here before. Had to hold their heads under.” You simply nodded, not showing how his words took away any lingering worries about Sally’s well-being.

You took a deep breath, making sure no one was in listening distance when you spoke. “Sorry, I hurt you.” You felt him stare at you, slightly surprised, he wasn’t expecting that. He figured you would ignore the event entirely. He was pleased to hear an apology though. “You reminded me of a bad situation, though I’m not making excuses, I should thought before I shot.”

You joined in as he started to chuckle. It almost sounded like look before you leap. Homicide version.

“Yeah, probably wasn’t that smart of me to scare the girl with the gun either.” You grinned at him, tilting your head to face him.

“Yeah, that was a dumb move. Especially since my safety was busted.”

Snow covered the ground in inches as you two sat there conversing and giving noiseless laughter. What you didn’t know was that they did notice the shaking shoulders and the middle fingers exchanged. Causing some of the other pastas to change their opinion of you slightly. Not that anyone would ever say it, you got along with these people for a reason, it was your shared sense of being closed off.

You laughed as BEN flipped you off again, in disbelief that you never played a video game before. “How could you not?! That in itself is a sin.” He playfully punched your shoulder. “Your childhood? Was a complete waste.”

You flipped him of yourself, “Actually, I learned how to kick ass and survive from my childhood. Screw zombies, have you ever tried outrunning hunting dogs. That is a workout.” You lifted up your long sleeve, it felt weird compared to your old tank top, but Sally gave it to you so you felt obligated to wear it. It was pretty warm too.

Long claw marks stretched from your abdomen to your hip, including countless knife marks, whiplashes and bullet scars covering the area from your lower belt line to just below your ribs.

He froze, he recognized them as signs of vicious abuse, he was about to speak when you interrupted. Pointing out the claw marks and ignoring the rest. “Those dogs? They are slower than my wolves, but are faster than normal humans at a dominating speed of thirty miles per hour on average”

He dropped the questions, already knowing that you wouldn’t answer them even if Jeff asked. That’s a bad thing about sharing a common personality with the pastas, he knew you would disclose any weakness, or any rough experience. The way a person would ever know would be if they experienced it...

Wasn't Sally exposed to this first? That was how she met you. You gave a small wave to say goodbye as he walked off. Going to Sally, you listened as he pulled Sally aside. Probably got a message from Slender, it wouldn’t be the first time.

You leaned your head and dozed off, unaware of the snickers of the smiling serial killer behind you. He saw the two masked males grabbing a permanent marker and walking toward you. It would end badly for them, but he would get a show at least. He hid laughing as he watched it happen.

~<3~

BEN grabbed Sally’s arm, “Hey Sal, can I ask you something? It’s about Deity.”

Sally smiled and nodded as she brushed off her dress, the water falling off of her dress as she put on ‘her’ jacket and walked off with BEN.

The two sat on a log as he gently nudged her to gain her attention. He wasn’t sure how to phrase it, if Sally had gone through it or seen it. She probably wouldn’t be too keen on telling.

But, if Deity had explained things to her like you would if a kid saw something bad. Telling them to stay away and a reason why, it would be sugar coated, but he could probably translate it back. Or even ask Jeff, he knew her for six years if BEN heard right.

BEN realized that he would have to ask the question differently, he smirked as he got an idea. Instead of asking about Deity, he would ask about the ‘old man’ and the history of this place to get it started.

“Sally, do you know what this place was like when you first got here? Before we took it apart?”


	25. Daddy Killed Him

Sally looked up with wide green eyes and a smile, “Yeah!” She pointed the small tan shack near the center of this section of the forest. “That’s where we slept, Dee-ty calls it her hut!” Sally shifts to turn, pulling BEN with her to show him where she was pointing this time. “Over there is the ledge where she fell.”

Sally hopped up excitedly and grabbed BEN’s hand, dragging him around the camp while he listened quietly. Not getting anything useful or new yet. Except he was curious of the cliff.

Sally stopped in front of a tree, there was so many holes that it could have passed for Swiss. “Here’s where we did target practice!” He noticed as Sally fidgeted slightly.

“What happened when you missed?” He asked nonchalantly, trying to casually pull her out of her thoughts. His eye widened when she flinched, had he hit a soft spot?

“He shot Dee-ty, when I missed. He said it was a better punishment than shooting me yet.” He watched as she hid her eyes and moved on. BEN walked silently beside her, in shock. What kind of sick person was that old man?

She stopped suddenly, causing BEN to stumble into her small frame. “Here is where he lived.” She walked away quickly, not even glancing at the pile of rubble. BEN followed hurriedly, only giving a small glance to the area. It was obvious Sally had Slender destroy it, very brutally. It was almost nothing but ash.

BEN quickly stopped her, grabbing her small shoulders to turn her around. “What was the old man like? Where is he?”

Sally gave a spine chilling grin.  
“  
Daddy killed him after Jeff beat him half to death. He’s not coming back. He was a bad man, cruel, he didn’t care about Deity once he brought me here. He was going to kill her.”

BEN just stood there, until Sally quickly pranced away. Clearly happy about what she was able to tell. BEN just followed her numbly as he tried to piece it together, how could Sally change his mind about you? Unless,  
Sally was your replacement, that had to be it.

Finally Sally sat down in front of your hut, staring angrily at another building in rubble. “That’s the bad hut, Dee-ty didn’t tell me much about it. Just that if I ever went in to keep my head down. Not to look at the walls.”

BEN watched the still rubble with her as Sally continued to talk. “He starved her, the last day I saw her she was all bones. She could barely stand, then he threw her in there. I heard screaming, I was, scared.” Her eyes were blank as she got lost in the time. “She told me to stay strong, escape if I could, not lose my childhood like she did.”

BEN sat for a while in the quiet wind before speaking again. “How old is (Y/N)?” He would never say her real name in front of her, since she almost kills Jeff for doing so, but he thought the name fit her better.

“She’s eighteen, she’s been here since she was seven, like me!” Sally smiled, obviously happy again not talking about the old man. “She thinks her birthday is in March, March 18th! She remember it was in the spring so she guessed March.”

BEN mulled over the information, you looked a lot older, he would’ve guess Jeff’s age, about twenty-three or something. Again, he would never say that. He knew never to ask a girl’s age, Clockwork nearly killed him for that, and (Y/N) seemed a lot more dangerous. Was a lot more dangerous. You had wolves under your command, wild animals, and everything around here seemed to bend to your will. You were more in tune with this place then Slender.

“Why does she have so many scars?”

Sally seemed to think for a moment, “The bad man probably, or his hunting dogs. He wasn’t nice to her at all.” BEN nodded.

For a while he just sat there against the wall of the hut, thinking about you. Trying to piece it together, you obviously aren’t from here. Sally said you came here when you were seven. However, you probably didn’t come willingly, was the old man your father? He doubted it, though he didn’t know why.

From what he heard, you were a prize here. You hunted people and killed them, running into Jeff every now and then. You were probably not fully socialized, getting along with animals more than the old man. You had to be calm too, animals can sense fear and hostility, they grew used to you because of your coldness.

You grew up, it seemed like the old man preferred young girls as his prey so he dropped you and found Sally. He realized he couldn’t look after two girls, one very resourceful and the other learning to be. So he tried to kill you. It didn’t work, maybe because of will-power, or he was underestimating you.

You survived years of torture and being tracked down and hunted, surviving and living the rules to save your own skin. Teaching yourself to persevere yourself, but also being aware of other living things because of your relationship with the animals. That’s what saved him.

You feel remorse, guilt for the lives you took. You didn’t do it voluntarily, but you grew used to it and became numb. When the old man died you felt that guilt again. That’s what drove you to want to be alone, and to hate being controlled. Also what made you apologize to him, you felt guilty, no better than the old man.

You were still just a kid, just like all of them.

He shook his head, he was getting way too mature. He would fix that when he got his own room again. Maybe show (Y/N) what a video game was. Yeah, that would probably be funny. He could tell you were curious, you just hid it. Like when Slender made dinner yesterday, you were shocked by mac-and-cheese.

He chuckled, he wondered when Slender would notice. Not for a while probably. Though you weren’t one to be messed with. He smiled as he saw your face, Masky and Hoodie were going to get it.

Yeah, you were something weren’t you?


	26. Prank

Your nose twitched, something was, off. Your nose twitched again as you smelled a weird chemical scent. You didn’t know what it was, though it seemed familiar. You grudgingly sat up, slightly ticked off for something disturbing your sleep.

You felt around your face as something felt weird on it, tight. You wiped off some of it and growled as you finally figured out what it was.

Permanent marker.

Someone, was going to die. You bent over the small pond that Sally was playing in earlier and washed of the marker as best as you could, saving yourself some humiliation. Shaking your hands and running them down you face to wipe off the water you stood up.

Your eye gave a hidden glare as you moved your head around, trying to find someone to tell you what the hell happened. Or who. You locked on to familiar breathing in the tree.

You faced him before he tried to run. “Jeff.” You felt him look at you, he laughed a bit. He knew what you were looking for.

“Masky and Hoodie, near the targeting tree.” You nodded in appreciation before heading straight over to where he told you. Locking in on the two idiots as you tightened the strap on your gun. It would be a fair fight.

You grinned as you felt their gaze. You didn’t change your pace as you brushed past one of the Enders, you think it was Offender, based on the feel of the stiff cotton trench coat. Walking a slow menacing pace toward them, you didn’t mind if they ran. You would catch them anyway.

You felt them tremble slightly as you closed in on them, the sickening smile still visible on your lips. You stop right in front of them and hold up a finger. “One of you, gets your ass kicked, decide.”

The left one steps forward, “You afraid to take both of us?”

You chuckle as you recognize the voice as the one with the plastic mask. Masky, very creative. “No, this is my mercy to one of you. Fairness, too late for you though.” You quickly grab the collar of his jacket and throw him. “You don’t get to pick anymore.”

He shouts as he flies into a tree, falling quickly while running at you. Finally gaining enough courage to give you a fight. Though he would be lying if he didn’t regret pulling that prank on you.

He got close and took a swing at you, landing it solidly on your jaw as you jolted back. You bring your leg to wrap around his knee as you fall, effectively taking him with you as you landed. He was faster as he got on you and hit you again.

You smirked as you bucked your hips and brought your knee up. He groaned as you threw him off of you and stood up. He brought out a knife as you stood over him and put a bare foot on his chest.

He slashed your thigh as you laughed eerily at him. Pulling out your own knife. “To think I was being nice and fighting fair. Oh well.” You gave a cold laugh as you ‘looked’ down upon him.

He grabbed your ankle and tripped you, he stood up trying to get a vantage point on you as you scrambled away. You grunted and grabbed a branch and pulled yourself up as Masky’s knife embedded itself right below your foot.

You shoot a kick to his face as you jump to sitting on a higher branch, you quickly pull your switch blade as to his throat as he reaches you. You were high enough to cause damage if you fell so you choose your next moves carefully.

You hear an almost silent gasp from him as you use your wrist to block a blow from his knife, kicking him would make him fall. The blood from the cut runs down onto his black gloves as you give him a blank expression.

You twist your hand to grip the knife and hold it in your fist. Hard enough do that you cut yourself again. He tugs at it, but it doesn’t budge in your grip. You twirl your knife between your fingers, moving back onto your waist band. You hold out your hand for him.

Smiling kindly, you pull him up to sit next to you and let go of his blade. “Next time, prank me while I’m conscious alright?” You lean against the tree as you feel him stare at you. You weren’t angry, you just wanted a good fight really. You gave a deep breath and smiled, the fresh air was nice in your system. “Can’t deny the view though.”

You felt him look away, “No, guess you can’t.”

However long you were sitting there you didn’t know. The people watching the fight soon dispersed, they couldn’t see you sitting calmly on the branch. Soon Slender called dinner and you jumped down. Landing gracefully on your feet as you bend your knees and crouch to soften the blow. Your palms graze the underbrush as you stand back up.

You wipe the blood from your hands onto your equally bloody jeans and walk away. This time at dinner you find yourself sitting along all the other pastas while they laughed and chatted after always sitting alone.

You smile silently and eat your dinner, feeling content to just be sitting there. Occasionally nodding your approving or shaking your head when asked an opinion or defense. People laughed when Slender asked you what happened and you just smirked and walked away. Leaving him to shake his fist at you as he called after you.

They laugh harder as you vanish from sight while flipping off the tall man, even his brothers joining in the boisterous laughter. You smile to yourself again as you sit back down at your spot in the trees behind your hut. The wolves bark and howl as the sun begins to rise.

Is this what having a family was like? You grinned, siblings were a pain you decided. They were pretty fun though.

You wiped your cheek off again. Feeling the dark residue of the marker stain your fingertips. You sigh, still feeling amused.

Now if they didn’t pull stupid shit like that, they’d be perfect.


	27. Suspicion

You walk beside Masky and Toby as you tread through the woods, BEN and Jeff behind you fighting as you lead the way to the springs for the other pastas. Sally sits on your shoulders as the wolves and other pastas tail you.

You listen to the different conversations before giving your attention to Sally who tells you about how BEN and Jeff constantly fight. “You do know why they fight right?”

You catch Toby and Masky’s attention as you speak to Sally loud and clear. Also gaining some eavesdroppers from the others. “Why?” You grin up a Sally.

“Easy, sexual tension.” Sally burst out laughing as well as earning chuckles from the other listeners besides the brawling males. Too caught up in fighting to realize the joke’s on them. “It’s probably killing them.”

“Killing who?” You wave off the smiling killer. You grin widely as you open your mouth again. All eyes on you.

“Your reputation.” You quickly sprint away cackling as he gains his senses before yelling and chasing you down the trail. Sally bobs on your shoulders snickering as her brown hair bounces, matching the rhythm as your feet fly. Falling against the icy, dirt path.

You wink at Sally before dropping her to her feet gently and jumping. You grin as you free fall, your clothes whipping around in the warming air. It was nearing spring and the hot springs made the starry air warm.

You hear Jeff shout as he follows you off the edge, falling as you land in the water. You bob up and chuckle as Jeff hits the water. Splashing you as he sinks down before floating up and cursing at you. He chucks a handful of water at you before swimming away.

You hear protests and you smirk before moving and reaching your arms up and catching the giggling mass of brown hair. She can’t swim, yet she does that every time. You put her in the water, keeping a tight hold on her as she ‘swims’ in the warm water

You hear Slender sigh in relief when he sees her ‘swimming’ happily as you hold her above the water by her waist. She giggles as you poke her sides, tickling her as the other pastas make their way down and she runs off to some of the others.

The warm water feels nice against the healing cuts and bruises on your body from your fight with Masky as you sigh in bliss. Very happy with the nice break from reality. You soon jump back to reality as you hear familiar breathing.

You smirk at Jeff as you feel him sneak up behind you. You snap your fingers and a wolf takes him down, licking his face as he sits in the sand and rocks. He curses and glares at the dog, before grudgingly petting it.

It runs off again, probably to swim with Smile and the other wolves, for a husky Smile got along well with the wolves.

You play around as you get soaked, you teach the pastas some games you and the wolves play and they teach you Marco Polo.

You laugh softly as you get out, Sally running happily ahead in her, now dry, pink night gown. You feel slender tossing you some clothes, you roll your eyes as he speaks. “Put those on, you can’t wear wet clothes in this weather.”

You turn your back to them as you reply, taking off your shirt. “Yeah, hypothermia, sooo scary.” You feel gazes boring into your exposed back. You turn to them, your sports bra covering enough anyway. “What?”

“What are those on your back?” This time it’s just the Ender’s around as the other pastas don’t notice as they head back to the temporary accommodations. You shrug, and grin mischievously at them. If they were nosey, you could be an asshole.

“This that, you can’t play with fire and not get burnt.” You turn back around as you pull off your pants and replace them with the dry jeans. Ignoring the shoes he handed to you as you continue to stand on the snow with bare feet.

“Yes, but even fights don’t give whips marks. They aren’t even the kinky kind.” You avoid that question as you address him. Tugging on the new shirt and replacing your jacket. You tighten the wrap against your eyes.

“You would know if they were wouldn’t you?” You swear in your mind as he nods, you were hoping to embarrass him enough to get them to lay off. You didn’t like talking about the old man.

You feel their questioning stares press into you as they look down, you feel small under their presence as you give a nasty glare to them. “Living under an asshole of a guardian in a forest isn’t easy. So fucking back off, dicks.”

You quickly walk away, your feet gliding over the ground gradually cooling as you get further from the thermals of the spring. The frown on your face is deep as you continue on your way to the camp. You think they would realize that you had a past, you did live in a fucking forest and almost died unnoticeably almost three times now. Not including the times before they knew you.

Then it would be around seven or so. You were having the worst luck now a days weren’t you. You sighed angrily as you finally reenter your own territory from the neutral zone.

You stop just outside the boundaries and paste on a cocky smile, it would do for now. You had to put on a show, curious people always made trouble. If not for you, than for people they thought they could get answers from. Mainly in your case. Sally.

You didn’t want that for her, so you ignore the lingering ‘stares’ the odd looks from them as you fought with the other pastas. Walked past the piles of rubble faster than normally. You had to protect yourself, and your reputation.

Weakness could expose you. Kill you. You had experience with that, you didn’t want to shut yourself out. So you put on a show, after all.

Who would ever know?


	28. The Infection and the Burn

You groggily sit up in your hut, the dusk was still pretty warm and light out. The sun was still setting. What was wrong, it was really quiet. You scoff, before coming to your sense and shooting out the window. It was never quiet, even the wolves weren’t making a sound.

You throw a blanket over a still sleeping Sally before entering the morning air and stealthy looking over the peak of your roof. There was a lot of people, but no one was moving. Were the wolverines back, you hated those damn things.

You hear a familiar growl as you listen, no, it couldn’t be. It was though, that damn thing was back.

It was bear season again, those little shits.

You feel them move around the training area, no wonder the wolves were gone. They were tough, but against four bears? No way, that was insane.

You were confused too, they didn’t’ travel in packs, especially in mating and cub season. You would take care of this yourself real quick. You also didn’t get why serial killers were so wary of them. You could hear quick breathing, so they were awake.

You mocked them in your mind, pathetic psychotics. Scared of a few bears.

You feel giddy energy flood into your veins as you amp yourself up. Feeling adrenaline being dumped into your blood stream. It has been a long time since you played the part of death hasn’t it. You were probably rusty.

Not worthy of the title, Deity.

You shook your head and laughed loudly, “Fuck it!”

You hopped down, pulling out your revolver, quickly dispatching one of the bears as you used the shock factor to your advantage.

It didn’t last long as you were soon charged by a rather larger one. You used your small body to your benefit, dodging his claws as you sped past him. Pulling out your knife you saddle up onto the bear behind him. Slashing its shoulders open you stabbed it again as it roared.

You laugh again as you are thrown off like a rag doll. Landing limply in front of Masky and Hoodies hideout you have a hushed conversations as you hang from the branches.

“What are you doing?!” Masky whispers harshly as you grin lazily.

“I’m just hanging out.” You tilt your head at them as they stiffen when the bear hits its body against tree. You giggle again.

“Are you crazy?!” Hoodie asks you this time. You think on it for a moment.

“And you aren’t,” You grin even wider as you start to slip. “Bon voyage!” You tumble down as Masky calls out for you, narrowly missing as he reaches for your foot. You cackle as you land on the ground.

You quickly zip around the trees as the wolves begin to peek out. Interested in the show and slinking out for a fight. It was now two on one, more manageable than two bears.

You jump as you get hit by swiping claws. Your upper chest and neck bleed as you laugh. “Damn, missed didn’t I?” You grab at a branch and lift your legs quickly, avoiding any more hits as you jump back down.

“Are you high child?” You hear Slender’s voice float into your mind as you answer aloud.

“Nope, just been awhile since I’ve been able to let loose.” You cackle and flip to avoid a sudden lunging of teeth. These ones were going to be a bit more difficult than you initially thought weren’t they?

You curse as you hear small footsteps. Sally was awake. You feel her freeze as you sense the bears turning toward her.

You feel lucky as you speed past them. Grabbing her and throwing her onto the roof quickly. Bears can climb, but not if you distract them, you gain a sinister aura, or if you slash their tendons.

You duck beneath them as you hear Sally calling out to you. You fumble with your knife as you slit their tendons, getting stomped on and your arm getting grazed be sharp teeth. You pull the trigger again as it hits its eye. Effectively killing it as it drops to the ground.

You were still on the ground as you felt drool and foam on your cheek, now you knew why they were acting so funny and extra hostile.

They were infected. That was also why the wolves were steering clear. You squealed as you quickly grabbed your flask and poured alcohol over the bite. Not even caring as it burned. “Get it off, I don’t wanna die like that!” You curse as it stands over you, you whimper. The disease was a horrible way to go.

It drove you insane before killing you, you would attack your friends if you got too far along without dying.

“You little shit!” You swear at it again as you get pinned down by its paw, it screams at you as you keep your mouth shut. Whimpering as foam gets near your mouth.

You feel anger as you feel Sally get pulled away screaming, you told her about the infection. You thought it had been eradicated, or at least. Nowhere near this side of the forest. They really weren’t going to help you?

You growled, rage fueling your fire now as you brought your foam. Slamming it against the bear’s jaw you gain the vantage as the force pushes you away. You didn’t blame them, it just gave you an excuse to feel anger instead of pity for the ill creatures.

Now you couldn’t even cook and eat them. Fuck, you cocked the hammer and fired it four times, the bear growled and whined, before slumping onto your legs. You kicked it away and ran straight past the pastas coming out with smiles.

You open the cabinet and grabbed the lighter and more alcohol, drenching the wound you light it. Gritting your teeth as it burns brightly, you ignore the gasps as you get grabbed and the fire put out.

Tentacles lift you up to face him directly as he addresses you. “Are you stupid?”

You give him a glare ripping off you wrap as you attempt to beat this knowledge into his head. He obviously didn’t know about the infection. “They were sick you dumbass! It was the infection! Dying like that is horrible, the only way you survive is if you burn the wound before the infection spreads.”

“Rabies has a cure you realize, right?” He never raises his voice as you glare at him with your wild eye. It hides a beast as you try again.

“It’s not rabies you dim wit, rabies isn’t as fatal. Nor is it as awful. I don’t know exactly what it does, just make sure you kill it, and,” You grab the lighter and toss it to Sally, she nods and burns the bodies quickly. “Burn the infected.”

He drops you as you brushed the scorched and blacked pieces of dead skin from your bite wound.

You walk briskly away as everyone smiles at you and compliments you. You roll your eye as they pull out your alcohol chuckling. They were nuts, and as much as you hated drinking, you were curious what kind of drunk they were.

Besides as party wasn’t always a bad thing.

You walk up to them as they cheer.

Yeah, this would be interesting indeed.


	29. Drunken Twenty Questions

You sit down in the makeshift circle they made, your wrap was hanging limply against your collarbone as your one eye searched every facial expression. No one like your mother yet, Jeff was being a bit of a dick, but that was normal for him.

BEN wasn’t drinking, but he was teasing people while being smushed between a tipsy Hoodie, who was pretty calm, and Masky, who was drunk off his ass. You made sure Sally was with the Enders’ on their errands, just to be safe.

You found yourself rolling your eyes as you watched the three boys mercilessly teasing Toby, EJ was laying on his back. Apparently cloud watching, you asked him how that worked. With the whole, Eyeless Jack thing. You got a finger on your lips and several hushes.

No one asks how it works.

You sat down as they all formed an ovalish thing, if it were a circle it would’ve been drawn by a five year old. You shouldn’t judge though, you couldn’t draw a circle either.

“O-okayyy, let’s play Twenty Question!” You watched as Masky swayed and slurred, your sight turned back to a slightly amused BEN.

“I thought it was Twenty Questions?” You saw BEN smirk, you watched as LJ stumble into the circle.

“Shush you smartass elf! Let’s playyy!” You chuckle again, these guys were so fucking weird. You crossed your legs, resting your arms on the meeting of your shins, ready to play.

“Deiii-ty! It’s your turn for twenty questions!” Was that really how the game was played? You shrugged, maybe it was. You didn’t know the difference.

“Do you want a drink~” You looked flatly at the trashed clown, and pushed the whiskey from your face, you were the adult right now.

“No thank you, I’d rather not.”

“Whyyy~” It was Hoodie this time, you sigh irritably.

“Bad experiences with drunk people, I’m lucky you are all just idiotic drunks.”

Jeff shouts, “But you lovvve us don’cha,” You smirk.

“Nope.”

You hear Jeff grumble, “Bitch.” You roll your eye, adjusting your eye patch as you sit a bit straighter.

Toby chimes in this time, he was a little tipsy, but not wasted. “How old are you? What’s your birthday?”

You think for a moment, “I believe somewhere in spring, so I’ll say like March 18th or somethin’ I’m maybe 18-19” You shrug and the rest just laugh, Hoodie mumbles about how eighteen is such a funny number.

You see BEN raise his hand, “Favorite song?”

You think a moment back to Aramid, “The Ballad of the Goddess.” You look around, four questions down. “Next?”

“Best book you’ve ever read” EJ slurs out, you just look at him. You knew a few book quotes you’ve heard, you couldn’t exactly read them. Or have access to books.

“Can’t read, not well at least. Books are trees, the trees would want revenge.” You smirk as they all burst out laughing, well. Beside EJ and the sober ones.

LJ giggles, “Paper cuts are tree’s one glorious moment of vengeance!” You hear murmurs and shrill hoots of agreement. You just roll your eye again.

You watch as EJ tries to ask a follow up question, but LJ interrupts them. “Do you have a left eye? Can you see out of it?”

You lift your bandage, you don’t know what’s there. You can see their stares. You go to pull it back down, but are intercepted by EJ who holds open your eye lid and looks closer.

You feel your eye skitter in its socket, well, some of it any way. You can barely make out a blue blur on the far right side of your left eye. You try to pull back, but he has a hand on the back of your head.

You squirm uncomfortably, you hated the close proximity. Soon he was pulled off and you heard yelps as Toby and Jeff stood above him glowering. You sigh and address LJ, “Not really, a sliver. Really blurry sliver.”

You hold back a snicker as Hoodie soon waves rapidly in the air, you point at him. “Yes?”

He squirms, his hands in his lap. “Can you wrestle alligators? Like the bears?” You chuckle a bit. He was like a kindergartener right now.

“I don’t know, never really tried it,” You pull up your sleeves and pose, smirking cockily. “Think I got a good chance though.”

You heard Masky gasp, “You’re not an anorexic! Thank God, my last victim was, and dammit! She ran way too fast!”

You laugh a little, “No, not purposely any way.”

You look to the right as you hear Jeff call out. “Where the hell is everyone!!!”

You turn back and cup your hands. “It’s a forest, outside of civilization. So no one will hear you scream when I kill you!”

You hear Jeff yelp and watch as he ducks away, using EJ as a shield.

“You’re scared of a girl Jeffery?” You hear Hoodie taunt, you watch him peek out.

“Damn straight! You go throw your life, I’m not chancing it. She kicked my ass last time.” You chuckle a bit, ah memories.

“What?!” You look around and hold up your gun, you point it at Hoodie’s head.

“You doubt me compadre?” You watch as he backs away, laughing sheepishly.

“Nope, nope, nope. Definitely not!” You chuckle darkly before smiling.

“The safety was on you little bitch.” You hear the drunk bastards erupt into hyena laughter, mimicking and teasing Hoodie’s mini heart attack.

You laughed and leaned back, you passed on the next questions. However you thoroughly enjoyed when the drunks starting playing Dare or Dare. You had no idea that they were so willing to do such weird things.

Or get you to such weird things, but why were they daring you and the rest of them to strip? You refused, but really. Why? There was no point in that.

Such weirdos, no wonder Sally calls them dingbats. You could guess why. Odd requests, and dares that made absolutely no sense. Well, they were pretty wasted, that can make you do some questionable things.

You chuckled a bit watching them, maybe not every drunk person was bad. Just most, maybe not even.

Maybe it was just them.


	30. Damn BEN

You stretch your arms, what was all the commotion? You yawn and grab your head wrap again, you were getting more comfortable without it, but you still preferred to have it on. Out of sight out of mind.

You walk out of your hut groggily, you smile a bit as your mouth waters, breakfast and dinner every day was definitely a bonus. Especially since you didn’t have to hunt or cook it. Truly an up-side to this whole sharing your living space business.

You trudged over and sat down on a stump, or as Sally like to call them decapitated trees. You wondered about the mental picture of that. Decapitated human tree.

You wouldn’t get free food than, not worth it. As fun as that sounded, he wasn’t all that bad anymore. As long as he didn’t force you into anything.

You heard shouts and laughter as you grabbed your plate of eggs, you growled as you heard chuckling in both your ears and the two boys jolted you, almost dropping your breakfast. You growl loudly and resituate yourself.

“Sorry (N/N)!” You face Jeff, issuing a venomous aura.

“The hell did you call me?” You hiss, pointing your revolver at his head and he backs away quickly. Already regretting the impulsive decision.

“N-NOTHING! BEN SAID IT!” Jeff retreated quickly, you were about to chase after him, determined to stay on his heels until an arm wrapped itself around your collarbone. Stopping you.

“Killing Jeffery can wait, you should first play some Basketball with us first!” You groan and voice your reluctance as BEN drags you to the makeshift court.

You grumble as BEN finally unhands you, leaving you alone to get your bearings again. You hear creaking metal on the tree trunks. “Why are there metal hoops on the trees?”

You hear Masky laughing a bit behind you as you obviously irritated state. “Don’t you know how to play Basketball?”

You roll your eye, “Yeah, Aramid taught me, but you realize we have a basketball court already. Balls don’t bounce well on grass either.”

You hear them pause, before cursing as they realize that you’re right. You smirk a bit. They really did need Slender to take care of them didn’t they?

You turned on your heel, peeking back to check if they were following as you walked away. Leading them to the basketball court you made in the springs, you remembered when you used to play with Aramid all the time.

You didn’t even need equipment, just the rusty metal hoops and a fucked up volleyball to shoot with. It used to be the only thing you wanted to shoot.

Now you had idiots of your own, you wanted to shoot more than hoops now.

You wondered how Slender retained any self-control. It must be an adult thing, you gave a half smirk. A well-adjusted adult anyway. You shrug your shoulders, it was just too bad you weren’t one.

You were a little too competitive and cocky for that.

You smiled warmly as you felt the warm air press against your skin, it felt damp. Perfect for a game of basket-ball. You held your arms up as they threw the ball to you, you caught it fluidly and took off your head wrap.

You rested the ball and your arm onto your hip, looking around to adjust to the dim light of the night scenery. You looked to the now five boys, Toby, Hoodie, Jeff, BEN, and Masky. You raise an eyebrow as they pull off their jackets or hoodies, going down to just their t-shirts.

You shrugged it was basket-ball after all, you peek back again. Your head snaps back as your eyes widen and your cheeks get red, what the fuck? Why was Toby shirtless? BEN snickers as he watches your back stiffen.

Fucking BEN, you knew it was a dare meant to unnerve you. Damn him, he found a way to cheat in real-life, which was just plain devious and genius. You had to give him a bit of credit though, not a bad sight.

You almost slapped yourself, destroying them in Basket-ball will get him off your mind won’t it? If he’s not superior than he’s just like you, normal, nothing to think about. You reassure yourself, it’s normal to look. It’s fine.

You cursed the fact you weren’t used to boys, if they were just like Jeff. Completely clueless in most social aspects, it would be great. BEN was exactly what you hated.

You wondered if Papa would threaten him for ‘tainting his perfect little girl.’ You smile a bit, Papa was always so overprotective when it came to boys and growing up too fast. You wondered if he would really still be even when you were this old.

You chuckled, of course he would have.

You turn back around, feeling pretty good about your chances of ignoring, your eye twitches. Why was BEN shirtless now too? You pinch the bridge of your nose and sigh, Toby goes red and BEN smirks.

You stand up straight, and call out, “Alright! teams of three, Jeff, BEN. Asses over here.” Jeff and BEN hustle behind you at either side as your step up to the white circle that was carved into the rocky halfway line.

Toby is shoved right in front of you as Masky takes Jeff and Hoodie covers BEN. “First grab gets the starting team.” You toss it up and step back. “Jeff and BEN look at you incredulous, unsure of why you would give it up so easily, until Masky and Hoodie bang heads trying to maneuver too fast.

You swipe the ball from its bounce with one hand and take a few steps back, “Left courts ours! Start!” You quickly duck underneath a distracted Toby and toss it over Masky’s head.

Masky jumps and tries to reach it, but fails when Jeff reaches past his neck and grabs it with his fingertips. He turns to shake off Masky and tosses the ball, it hits the rim and bounces off. “Damn it!” Jeff curses, you roll your eyes, you could fix it.

You quickly pass BEN as Toby trails you closely, you grab the ball back and sprint to the three point line. You throw it over Toby’s head and grin, swish. You grin wider as BEN and Jeff pat you on the back, you put your middle fingers up.

“First three points to us, suck it.” You pull back and move to the circle.

This was going to be an interesting game wasn’t it?


	31. Close

You wipe the sweat from your forehead as you pant, it was a really close game 64-59. The teams were pretty evenly matched, you leaned back a bit, searching the dark evening sky with your eye.

How long have you been fucking playing this damn pick-up game for?

You watch suspiciously as Hoodie and Masky whisper and point toward Toby, what were they talking about? You shrugged it off, it was probably just a prank or somethin’ else. You didn’t really care to know all that much.

You pulled your head to the left and cracked your neck, you sigh in bliss as it relieves the tension and cricks in your neck. “You know I would give a massage, anytime. The low price of your shirt!” You raise an eyebrow as you watch Jeff and Toby glare at BEN.

“If you wanted my shirt you could’ve just asked,” The three gape at you, the other two too far away to hear. “I have plenty of extras, Sally insists that I have like ten. I only really need one. What?”

You hear Jeff grumble next to Toby, “I forgot how little you know or care about sexual references.”

You shrug it off and dribble the ball a bit, you miss the rest of the conversation as you pay attention to the bouncing object.

“Kill BEN after the game?” Toby suggests.

“Yup, you touch her and I’ll kill you too.”

Toby shakily nods and quickly walks away, Jeff glaring after his cowardly flight. He knew that he was interested in (Y/N), he glared harder. No one was going to touch her without going through him.

She may act like she’s in charge, but really, she was naïve about boys and general social understandings. She was like an apathetic, demonic version of Sally. Just different physically and personality wise. Jeff nodded, yeah. Pretty much.

He growled, fucking BEN, he turned his glare to BEN. Who wasn’t paying attention, he was definitely going to pay for daring Toby to go shirtless and going shirtless himself. As well as almost convincing you to take off your shirt.

He got back to his position as you called the break off, why did he have a bad feeling about this play?

You leaned forward, ignoring as you could feel Toby’s breath on your nose, “Ready? Last play for the win! Go!” You steal the ball from Toby and run past him, the ball hitting the concrete as you turn on your heel, dodging swiping hands.

You go to throw the ball, but yelp when you feel a foot behind your heel. You fall back as you hear a shout and Toby falls forward. You squeak as you land and feel weight on your stomach and torso.

You look to see what landed on you, though you had a good idea, and go quiet. Why was Toby straddling your hips?

You look up as Toby looks at you from the side of your neck, you feel your cheeks warming up as he quickly sits up. You look at him as he looks at you, looking around. His eyes widen as he curses and quickly gets off of you.

You sit up and watch as Jeff pulls you up to your feet and holds you by your shoulders, glaring at Masky and Hoodie over your left shoulder as they snigger and high-five. That was what they were whispering about.

You felt Jeff get close to your ear, you couldn’t see him so you stayed still, “Can I kill them?” You lean your head back a bit, and think.

“No, rough ‘em up a bit though. I’ll think of an excuse.” You feel Jeff’s grin widen as he shoots past you, reveling in the ‘oh shit!’ from Masky as he darts after them like a bat out of hell.

Toby looked like he wanted to join, but chose not to. He grabbed his jacket and through it on splashing his face as you watched his back. You turn away, frowning slightly, damn proxies.

You throw BEN the basket-ball and walk away toward the camp, you were lagging and tired. Sweaty too, it was February now, so it was warming up a bit. Hitting solid fifty degrees almost every night.

You finally make it to the camp and fall down, laying on your usual perch as you catch your breath. ‘How was your…game?’

You let out a pant and a puff of air. “Good, never decided who won though.”

‘Well, at least you six got some energy out, productively. I’m going thorough my old library and have some books I don’t need any more, would you like one?’ 

You put on your head wrap and yawn, “No thanks, can’t read anyway.” That catches Slender’s attention.

‘You mean you can’t see it right?’

“No, meaning I can’t read that well, a bit maybe. The shit that EJ reads is impossible though, those are almost four-hundred pages.”

‘Child, did you go to school?’

You tilt your head, “Uh, yeah for a year or two, grammar school.”

‘How, where have you learned to speak then? You don’t speak like’ He trailed off, obviously not sure of how to address the issue.

“Like Sally? Or an eight year old? You pick up a lot from hunting hunters, just because I can’t spell doesn’t mean I don’t remember speaking with my papa. I had to grow up fast even back then.”

You shrug, “School was overrated, pretty lame if you ask me.”

Slender went quiet for once, which unsettled you. He never shut up.

‘You shall take at least one lesson in English, show up tomorrow at midnight, no skipping. I will find you.’ With that said he vanished. You growled, fucking knew it.

Damn that asshole, you growled louder. Why the hell did letters matter? You could speak fine, you weren’t looking for a job or a book. You didn’t need that shit.

Looks like you were going to school tomorrow anyway, no choice.

Well, fuck you too, damn human tree.


	32. Idjits

You sat at the uncomfortable table, why didn’t people sit on tree trunks? Much more comfortable, you looked to BEN who was beside you snickering.

‘(Y/N) why aren’t you taking off your blindfold?’

“You never said I had to when you forced me here you old hag. So, basically I’m telling you to suck a bag of dicks.” BEN starts laughing loudly as you feel Slender’s frustration rise.

‘Do you even know what that means?’

“Means I think you are a lame gay ass fucker, not even the fun type of homo either.” You snigger as BEN tries to muffle his laughing, but you can hear more tears than usual run down his cheeks from laughing so hard.

Slender sighed again, ‘I trust you both to at least try to work, Deity I expect you to listen to BEN, he can help with your language.’

He soon leaves and you turn to BEN, he coughs. “What are your two most used words?”

You think for a moment before grinning, “My best friend and a noun.” You pause before lifting up your middle finger and yelling to the sky. “FUCK THIS!!!” You relax again and brush your bangs back with your fingers.

“Seems you know enough to get by, but I have to expand your vocab and teach you how to read some things so…” You could literally feel BEN’s grin, “Videogames have text on the screen with voices, learn by experience, am I right?”

You grin and nod, “That’s how I learned everythin’ else I know!”

You feel him wrap his free hand around yours, freezing cold to the touch. Not that you notice, the scars that covered your hands, the burns help not to feel anything. Nothing hurt anymore, that was a bonus of your ‘childhood’.

Nothing could hurt you as long as you were careful not to let it.

You let him pull you along, laughing a bit at his childish excitement. Jeff growled as he say this and yelled at BEN. BEN stopped and looked at you, then at Jeff and made sure to smirk.

BEN appeared in front of you, grabbing your thighs he pulled you up to rest on his lower back and your legs on his thigh. You feel your cheeks burn as he squeezes his hands higher up on your thigh. You swear you hear growls as he quickly dashes off. Leaving the camp in the dust.

“Where are we going?” You shift, making yourself more comfortable as you were being carried on his back. Weren’t you heavy to him? Yet, there he was sprinting as if you weighed nothing.

“You’re really fucking light, do you ever eat dinner?” You raise an eyebrow at him.

“And miss three meals a day, more than I’ve ever gotten, for free. I’d be a fucking idiot if I didn’t take advantage of that!”

“Well, do you like junk food?”

“What the hell is that?” You swore to God if it was food from the garbage you would…Still probably eat it, you were hungry and had absolutely no standards. You couldn’t afford to be picky.

“Oh you have so much to learn you poor girl.” You frowned as you felt like his eyebrows waggled.

“Is that an ‘innuendo’?” You hear BEN fake a gasp.

“Whoever told you that?”

“Jeff, he told me to slap you if you moved your eyebrows.” You heard him muttering curse words at Jeff. Calling him an overprotective asshole.

“Hold on, I know a short-cut.”

“You mean teleport?”

BEN smirked, “How’d you know?” You shrugged grinning, whenever someone said they knew a shortcut they always teleported, always.

You felt weightless and tingly as you felt yourself being whipped around, the world was darker than the usual night. Until it was light again and you felt BEN set you down on carpet. You sigh and let your toes sink in, it had been forever since you had felt carpet.

Carpet that wasn’t burning that is.

You let yourself fall and lay on the carpet, you rubbed your cheek against it, almost purring. BEN laughed at you, “Glad you like the cabin, now get your ass on the couch.”

You pulled off your blindfold and sat up yawning, you took a good look around. Your eyes adjusting. This place felt, familiar, you didn’t know why.

You shrugged it off and hopped onto the couch, hogging most of it as you lay down, putting your legs on top of BEN’s lap. You put your head against the arm of the couch and looked at BEN. 

“Watch, listen, and learn.”

You watched as he grabbed a controller and started to push the buttons, making things explode and shooting people that were blue.

“Kill that blue fucker, he looks like a douche.” BEN starts to laugh as he pouts and mocks you.

“I never knew you were a racist Deity!”

You shrug and give a lop-sided grin. “I’m not, I hate everyone the same, I just hate that little bitch a tad bit more.”

Soon enough BEN paused the game on a large text post, it looked odd. You squinted as you looked at it. “Read it, and I’ll teach you how to play and not glitch the game.”

You frowned a bit, and tried to read it, though some of the letters were swapped then what you thought they’d be.

“I aw sarry?’ What the fuck? Those letters make no fucking sense.” You saw BEN looking at you.

“It’s I am sorry, not that. You look at the letters again, that made more sense.

“It’s blurry as fuck, can I blow shit up now.” BEN grinned and handed you a controller as you were instantly thrown into a cartoony game.

You looked around, “Welcome to Super Smash Bros.”

You smirked and picked your character, it was a small stupid looking boy. His eyes were creepy though, and soulless. You liked him already.

You ignored all of BEN’s instructions and started the map, pressing random buttons to fend off BEN’s character, it looked exactly like him. Only taller and older looking, it was cool and kind of creepy.

You grinned as BEN screamed again, these smiling rockets were pissed and ready to kill. “You damn button masher!” You grinned, sticking your tongue at him as your one eye stayed on the screen.

You moaned as he glitched the screen and killed your character for the fifth time since you had learned the rocket trick. “BEN…”

“C’mon, just a bit longer~”

You groan, “This is too hard.” You whine as Jeff almost bashes the door down as he comes flying in.

“What the FUCK are you doing to her BEN, you better not be having sex!” Jeff shouted, holding a knife tightly in his white hands.

You look to BEN, “We were having sex? You should have told me, I would have paid more attention.” You smirk as Jeff gapes at you and BEN is holding in laughter for the seventh time in the day.

“You suck, (Y/N/N). You know that right?”

“That’s the point, I don’t you do.” You grin, “So, suck my metaphorical dick!”

“You are corrupting her BEN.” You grinned as Jeff joined you, holding your ears almost constantly as BEN tried extra hard at his innuendos. You simply smiled softly and leaned into Jeff playing as best as you could.

You really liked having a family, you looked to BEN and Jeff at each other’s throats.

Even if they were complete fucking idjits.


	33. Welcome Back

It was about a week after the failed lesson, you weren’t in that great of a mood. You were frustrated and touchy as you felt cramped up in the camp. There was apparently a lot of animals behaving strangely and Slender was keeping everyone in sight unless he gave permission.

Needless to say the camp was cramped, you were pissed, and you wanted to shoot someone. You had threatened a couple of people who got a bit to close, the only three brave enough to stand five feet, and stood two inches from you, besides Sally, who you were always willing to hold.

You growled and brushed Jeff off as he hooked his arm around your shoulders, you could feel him glaring at someone. Most likely Masky and Hoodie, though even they didn’t dare to stand within thirty feet of you, sensing your dangerous aura.

You only dropped the scowl as Sally ran up to you, you could hear pages waving in the wind as she told you about a picture she drew of you two. You smiled and lifted her up holding her and cooing about how adorable she was.

She giggled and laid her head on the junction of your neck and shoulder. She looked at three boys who were eyeing her bitterly, she smirked as she snuggled closer to you. Yawning cutely and giving an innocent smile as you ruffled her hair and held her.

Sally looked back at the three boys and stuck out her tongue, giving a wink. The message was clear. ‘Bring it, I’m cuter.’ The boys turned away, Jeff indifferent, though slightly annoyed at being ignored, BEN disappointed that he got beat by an eight year old, and Toby who found himself jealous of Sally’s closeness to the beautiful (E/C) girl.

‘(Y/N).’ You growled already feeling your irritation rising at the bodiless voice. You really hated his timing, it really ticked you off. You couldn’t ignore him though, it hurt like hell if you did it hurt even more, all that static.

You slunk toward where you knew Slender was, you found him dealing with a squabble between a couple of the younger pastas. You waited until he shooed them away before approaching. You let Sally down and watched her run off with some of the other pastas.

“Yes, human tree.”

‘We go over this every time child, I’m not a human, nor am I a tree.’

“You’re as tall as one, you have skin, and you have the mentality of a human class A douche. You are a human. Tree.” You emphasize your point as Slender finally lets it go. You were surprised he didn’t kill you by now, only because of how much you pissed him off.

‘I have a mission for you.’

You think on it, “Do I get to shoot someone?”

‘Yes, just don’t get caught, killing something is not the mission.’

“Alright, what do I have to do?”

‘Wait until your partner gets here, I’m sending you with him.’ You sigh, but don’t argue. As long as it isn’t someone annoying, you would get out of this cramped camp and get a good run in.

You sat down and began to play on your Ocarina, you heard distant howls as well as other animals reacting. You stopped immediately and looked around, Slender hadn’t noticed the disturbance.

You decided that Slender probably wouldn’t notice if you snuck off for just a moment. You stayed low, running with your knees level with your shoulders as you snuck away behind the cover of trees.

You approached some of your wolves, they growled and snapped until you stepped back and held up your hands. After that they whined and loped up to your, begging for your to pet them as they nudged your hand.

You rubbed your fingers through their fur, it was three of them; you grabbed the one’s closest to you. Holding his head in your hands you pull up your blindfold and look into his brilliant blue-gray eyes.

“C’mon boy, what’s up? You know I can fix anything, you never jump.” He whined and grabbed your hand in his jaws gently and tugged you to one of the paths, it was trashed.

Claw marks slashed the tree deeply, causing sap to pour out like blood from a slit throat. You put a hand to your mouth, startled at such a site. It wasn’t like anything you’d had ever seen. Yet you knew it wasn’t something to dismiss.

It was the opposite, you already had dread reaching into your blood. You knew this was the beginning of something larger than you, and you weren’t talking just wild animals. It was bigger than them too.

You looked up, seeing your reflection in the sap. The fear in your eye, it was something you hadn’t seen in yourself for a long time. It made you look young, vulnerable. You didn’t like it at all.

You hated it already.

You quickly wiped all the terror gleaming in your eye, you straightened your posture to make yourself appear more confident. You refused to show weakness, to show any ability of being controlled.

You stared into your feral (E/C) eye, it now shone with defiance behind it’s blank stare. You were Deity, apathetic, hateful, angry, brave, strong, no mercy, you didn’t care. You weren’t (Y/N), you never would be here again.

You killed her, she died in that hut. She would not be back any time soon,

Or ever.

You heard a small burr of static as well as the wolves howling, but it blurred together into echoing sounds as you quieted them your mind spinning to figure out your next step.

Maybe, Slender’s mission could clear your head enough to think straight.

You stand up and walk away, leaving what little of your heart you had regained. There would be no time nor room for a big sister figure, no room for someone with emotions, humanity, and mercy.

The next time you show it, you needed to be completely sure, or else it could be your down fall. So, for now.

Deity, the goddess of annihilation, was back, storming through the new battlefield.


	34. Be Fine

“(Y/N)!” You heard Jeff calling, you barely were able to force yourself to move your head and answer him. You didn’t know that name anymore, but you needed to act as normally as you could for now.

It wouldn’t be worth it to worry them.

They’d just get in your way, useless weight.

You shook your head, they weren’t worthless; it just wouldn’t be good to have them in your business. They would either get hurt, or make it worse, they didn’t know how to deal with this.

Then again, neither did you.

You walked over to the two males, and stood right in front of them. ‘Where were you?’ You waved him off an  
d glared when he went to contradict you. The message was clear.

‘Don’t screw with me.’

Jeff sensed the tension, but shrugged it off. You were just wound up from overcrowding, maybe this mission would loosen you up a bit. He was pretty happy that he got placed on a mission with you, even if it was a boring one. He’d rather go into the city, but he was killing people.

He wouldn’t complain, it had been awhile since he and (Y/N) had gone killing together. Even better he could make that asshole perv BEN jealous and keep his (Y/N) away from Toby, lovesick bastard.

‘I want you and Jeff to clear the camping areas of campers, be careful though. Apparently the wild life are active and hostile lately.’

“So, we basically kill everyone and everything? Good enough for me.” Slender nodded and walked away, a bit faster than you called a relaxed pace as you smirked.

Jeff turned to you with his unblinking eyes and grinned wider. “Get your shit and meet here in like an hour. I’m gonna sharpen my precious knife.” You nodded and turned away to grab your stuff from the hut when you swear you heard him muttering.

“Also have to sharpen it in case I have to cut some of those bastard’s dicks off.” That was just you imagination wasn’t it.

You felt a cocky smirk spread across your face, you felt a warm fuzziness n your chest. You had missed this excitement, you had missed the euphoria, you had missed being a killer. As guilty as you were, it didn’t matter. This is what made you yourself now.

You grabbed your gun and tied your ocarina on your neck, you didn’t take long to get ready. So you just enjoyed the quietness around you hut, it was close to three in the morning, just past lunch, so everything was calm.

You heard footsteps approaching as you adjusted your eyepatch and your wrap tightly on your head. You didn’t want it to fall off. “H-Hey.” You feel a softer smile bloom onto your face as you turn.

“What’s up Toby?” You could feel him smile back and his twitching get worse as he goes to sit next to you.

“N-nothing much, w-w-what are you doing?” You lean against him and smile discreetly at the warmth radiating off of him in the cold night.

“Got a mission with Jeff in a bit. Should be some fun, I’ve been dying to stretch my legs for a while since Slender made that rule. In my home.” Toby just ticks and cuffs your shoulder gently.

“Slender may make odd rules, but it’s always in our best interests. He does care you know?” Toby trips and stutters over his words, but still smiles. You pout a bit.

“Yeah I know, it just hits a sore spot.” You felt Toby open his mouth and begin to say something, he opts to shut his mouth and grab your chin, tilting you up to face him when you felt a cold radiating from where his head was leaning next to yours.

It was a knife between your two’s heads.

You jerk back as you hear Toby being dragged away and struggling while you hear whispered and groaned words of ‘mother fucker, cock-block, asshole, stay away from my little’ the list went on.

You didn’t even raise an eyebrow as you twirled your revolver in your hands, waiting for Jeff to be done so you could go hunting. You took out your instrument to play a tune to pass the time.

‘If you dance then you must have, boots of shining leather  
Money in your pocket book, in your cap of feather  
But if you would sing with me,  
You don’t need a cent you see  
So come and sing together'  
If you dance then you must have boots of shining leather.’

You played the bouncy folk song as you swayed, it made a fun beat as you swayed your body. No one seemed to even notice the music except the wolves who yipped and were playing in the grass.

You smiled as a pup wandered over to you and flopped into your lap, its legs pawed the air as you rubbed the soft fur of its belly. It panted, and whined when you went to stop. You rolled your eye beneath its cover and lifted the pup into your arms.

You kissed its little nose as it yipped happily, you giggled silently and rubbed your forehead on its head. It licked you and wheezed a small bark.

“You're so smol, it’s so adorable.” You got up and walked away with the pup in your arms, barking happily as you left behind two boys that were watching you leave.

“First, we’re envious of and beat by a little girl for attention, now we’re getting blown off for a dog. Not even for Smile!”  
Toby nodded, even with his head stuck being chocked by Jeff.

“You d-don’t think BEN will fake fawning over the dog do you?” Toby had a devious, hidden smirk as Jeff dropped his head like molten lead and ran to where you had disappeared off to.

He soon dropped the smirk as he realized Jeff was pulling you to your mission, and not beating the living shit out of BEN.

“D-damn, that backfired. Maybe I should have told him that I saw BEN looking up her shirt this morning.” Toby paused, “N-nah, I-I’ll save that one f-f-for a rainy day.”

Toby got up and pulled his head back, cracking it satisfyingly. He let out a sigh and grabbed his axes again.  
He hoped you wouldn’t get hurt, he laughed a bit.

Rephrase, he hoped you didn’t go too nuts with your mission, he knew how you got when you felt the rush of adrenaline. Who knows what you would get yourself into, though Jeff was watching you.

You’d be just fine.


	35. Only You

Everything was not just fine, what dear Toby forgot to take into account was who she was with.

Which pasta goes completely insane with bloodlust? As well as being known for completely senseless violence and action.

Oh right, Jeff the Killer wasn’t it?

You laugh hysterically as you cling tightly to Jeff as he sprints from the wildlife you disturbed. Of course you had to piss off infected cougars, you start laughing so hard tears are streaming down your face and you gut aches.

Jeff is laughing as well, brandishing his blood drenched hoody and knife like a trophy as you two ran away like scared school girls. “Left! Left! Into the cave, you can get to the spring if you can jump!”

You wrap your arms around Jeff’s chest as he holds onto your legs and jumps down. You feel slight panic and yelp as you feel yourself being yanked away from Jeff by gravity. Your breathing gets harsh as you start to feel fear creeping in.

You almost scream until you feel Jeff grab you and pull you towards him as you both hit the rocky ground of the cave with a thud. You let your breathing go quiet as you rest against Jeff’s chest, you hear more thuds and growls.

You curse, wrong cave. This was a dead end drop. You shook Jeff’s shoulders, trying to get him up so you could run. He gave out an uncoherent response before his head lulled back.

That fucker passed out on you?

You growled and grabbed him, dragging him to the edge of the wall before facing the two cats. They growled back, screeching. You quickly rolled underneath the first one as they struck out their paws to strike.

You reloaded your gun as you ran from the pursuing felines, you laughed hysterically. “Here here, kitty kitty!~ Hello kitty~” You taunted them, trying to subtly lead them away from, the stupid boy on the ground.

You lashed out a leg as you heard them wandering away towards Jeff, you kicked one in the jaw and it screamed running and striking out at you to which you shot. Straight through its head it fell without a fight.

You yelled as claws came into contact with your outstretched arm. Throwing the gun out of your hands. You growl and run up the wall, grabbing the ledge you hoist yourself up. Where was your gun? Better question, why did you have to fucking drop it?

You jolted back as the cat screeched again, grabbing the place you were just in. Clawing itself up. You shot your leg out and kicked them in the face. You, grabbed your rifle from your back and pulled the trigger.

You just sat there with the gun pointed as you heard it clicked, nothing coming out. Where the fuck was your ammo? You growled, one of the pastas probably was practicing with your gun. When you got back you were going to kick someone’s ass.

You wanted to scream, but you knew that no one would here it anyway. You kicked it back again, feeling fear winding in, tearing down your emptiness and hate. As much as you were still Deity, you were also (Y/N), and neither wanted to die.

You didn’t except it, you went to hit the cat that was advancing on you with your rifle when it whined and hit the dust. You tore off your wrap and looked up, it was Jeff, still grinning, but with a murderous aura. His eyes, though he couldn’t narrow them, held hatred and he pull his knife out of the corpse.

He caught your staring and he dropped his knife, and ran to you. As he started speaking fast, asking if you were okay, you were more surprised that he would actually drop his knife. You didn’t snap back until you heard him yell.

“Hey! You alright?! You with me?!” You quickly nod as Jeff shakes your shoulders, he sighs, but they tenses up again. He pulls up your sleeves and jeans, looking over your limbs for injuries before looking in your eyes again. He ignored the claw marks, though you could tell he didn’t like them.

“You didn’t get bite did you?” You shook your head, while he looked over your torso and appendages again. You sigh and lean back.

“I hate dogs, and now I am no longer becoming a crazy cat lady. Maybe I’ll collect reptiles instead.” Jeff shook his head laughing and he sat down beside you.

“Yeah, maybe you just will.”

You chuckled, and leaned closer as Jeff slung an arm around your shoulder, resting. “It’s easy to say that Slender better be pleased with the outcome of our mission. Otherwise I am beating his diva ass.”

You looked at Jeff with such seriousness that he burst out laughing. He shook his head, you could tell what he was thinking, but he still said it out loud.

“Only you (Y/N), only you.”


	36. Clowns

It was almost a week after your mission, you were right Slender was pleased, as well as concerned about another animal species infected. He forced you to get your arm fixed, you shifted your shoulder.

You hated stitches, you tore them out the first time for a reason. You hated them more than the clowns at the circus. Even if you knew now that the thread helped keep you together, you still didn’t like them.

You sighed and sat down near the fire pit as the flame roared in the quiet night, it was warm. The light made your figure glow orange as you rested next to it, the smell of burning heavy in the air.

Sally was with Splendor, Jeff was off with BEN, probably fucking. They had so much sexual tension that even the eight year-old could sense it. You chuckled thinking of teasing them about it when they got back.

What about Toby? You think he was on a mission, he was almost always gone anyway. You don’t know why that made you feel funny, it made you feel slightly ticked off. You sighed irritably as your fingers twitched in your clenched hands.

You never caught the idiots who unloaded your rifle, though right now you lacked the will power and wolf power to track them down. So, you let it be, for now.

You heard footsteps, but you didn’t bother to turn around. “Hey, you were there when we did that drinking party right?” You nodded and scooted over and let the white and black clown a seat. Uncomfortably, but you had to be 'polite'. Bullshit...

You outstretched your hand to the clown, “I’m…(Y/N).” His claws reached out and grasped your hand.

“Laughing Jack, call me LJ.” You nodded and sat beside him in silence as you let the night air blow in the trees. Causing a soft rustling to come alive in your ears. Your blindfold was back on.

You heard him clicking a lighter and pulling something out of a cardboard box. As long as he was careful about the trees you could give less of a shit what he did. You heard him exhale. “Jeez, it’s empty here, you know what’s going on?”

You shook your head, yet he still continued. “You know, I took a look around this place, before Sally told Slender to burn it down to the ground. I saw those walls and heard Sally muttering that you said to stay away.”

You let him talk as you leaned against the log, your arms rested behind you around the fallen tree. “Thanks, for ya know, taking care of her, she looks up to you. Even more than me or Slender now.”

You nodded and listened as he stood up and offered you a hand. “You know, it would be a real shame to waste such a good opportunity to screw with people.” He leaned in close next to your ear.

“Especially since a little bird told me that Masky and Hoodie were playing Russian Roulette with your rifle.” You stiffened and grabbed your revolver tightly. “It would be a shame if someone accidentally washed their hoodies with Sally’s clothes, she always forgets to take her crayons out of her pockets.”

You grin evilly and grab his hand, already grabbing your knife and twirling it in your fingers. Your eye dilated behind your wrap as you laughed, intent on revenge. You grabbed a pan and Sally’s art supplies and grinned.

~

You laughed as LJ grabbed one of Hoodie’s spare masks and began to mock and impersonate him. You giggled as you dumped more melted crayons onto their hoodies and put leaves and garbage under their covers.

You smirked trying to figure out what else to do to the idiots that almost screwed you over. LJ pulled on your sleeve and grinned as you watch him with a glittering (E/C) eye. He held in his hands a bunch of empty bullet casings.

You grinned as you placed them all in the doorway pointing up so they’d step on them. Your grin was filled with malice as you messed with all of their shit.

You bounced on your heels and watched as LJ smiled widely as he spray painted the walls of their tent. You stopped as you felt a heaviness in the air, your smile widened as you tapped on LJ’s shoulder.

He turned to you and you pointed up. He looked around and seemed to get the message as he carefully slit a hole in the seam of the tent roof, unnoticeable.

Until the storm began in like an hour. You high-fived the clown as you heard people approaching and ran off to the spring. You weren’t gonna be there when tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum got back. 

You laughed as LJ followed close behind, sprinting until you reached the warm land. You smiled as you came to a stop and lazily strolled to your spot in the spring. LJ sat beside you again and offered you a piece of candy.

You took it gratefully and ate it, orange soda barrel. It was sweet and tangy, you felt a smile pull at your lips. You kicked your feet up and relaxed, the rain had just begun to drizzle as you let the tension leave your body.

“That was fun today, thanks.” You flicked your hair out of your face as you felt the heavy air cool down your skin. It was slightly warm in the spring, so the drizzling rain felt good.

He chuckled and bowed, “It was my pleasure, besides,” He pulled out a camera and pulled you close, his arm around your shoulders. “I need you to kiss me cheek, I need blackmail for my personal payback.”

You grinned and pressed the video, kissing his cheek, you giggle and stick your tongue out. Mocking the camera, cooperating completely. He looks over the video and the photos, you could feel his grin as he squeezed you. Clearly happy with the results, of the night.

You leaned against him as you enjoyed you’re the rest of your night.

Clowns weren’t that bad after all.


	37. Didn't Want This to End

So, you found out why everyone had vanished, the mansion was rebuilt. They went to go see and help with the final touches. You weren’t sure what to do though, you were going to miss those idiots.

You hummed as you packed Sally’s stuff for her. You were going to miss living wither again, but this was no place for a young girl to grow up. You continued packing her dresses and toothbrush into her pink backpack.

You tightened your wrap over your eye and sigh, you already had a sinking feeling. You didn’t want them to leave, but they had to.

You smiled softly, petting the bear in your arm’s fur. Sally had left Charlie with you, something that shocked Slender and all the other pastas. No one was allowed to touch him, but you could cuddle him and watch him.

It was something you liked to rub in Slender’s face when he tried and failed, he tried to be passive. You grinned as you thought of him repressing a growl as he sternly walked away from you and Sally. That was the first thing you had seen that bothered him.

You had to admit though, you could see why Sally trusted you more, the first time someone tried to mass with Charlie in your arms you kicked them through a two trees.

Well, not two, more of two hundred? Jeff had to pull you off of Masky as you stood over him kicking him into the tree over and over. Though, Slender didn’t even ask you why for that infraction.

You secretly thought that he thought it was funny since he was watching it, Jeff was. After all, how often do you see a murderous, demon-like, badass, clutching a teddy bear, while beating the shit out of someone while not even letting go of the bear.

Guess who is a boss?

Obviously yourself. Who else could match your level?

(This is a reference, if you get it I will find you and hug you.)

You pet the bear again, hoping to gain some comfort from it, especially now when you felt as if you were losing a part of yourself all over again. You wanted to go with her, if they would let you, but you couldn’t leave.

Sure here is where you lost yourself, where you had so many bad memories, where you had almost died, where you have killed. This was all you knew though, all that you could remember anymore.

This was home, this is where that one little shard of your heart was.

You didn’t know what you would do if you did go. There was nothing there, for you, nothing that you didn’t have here. You would stay here, but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t visit. You sighed quietly again. 

“Hey Charlie, you think that they would have as easy of a time of leaving here, if it meant leaving you? You felt unsure about either option, you wanted them to go home and be happier and have more room.

You also wondered if you would feel lonely after these months with them.

You shook off the feeling and hugged the bear tighter against your chest, it hurt, it really hurt. You wanted to be by yourself and free for a long time, but now you had a twisted version of family.

You didn’t want to be alone anymore.

Yet, you had already been forced to leave a home before, and all you could remember from that was pure hell. You wondered why decisions had to be so difficult to make.

This sucked, you tucked everything neatly into her bag and zipped it up. Hopefully packing for her meant you would get an extra minute with her to yourself. You were selfish, you admitted that, and now you felt the right to be.

You weren’t living with her anymore, so you would take her for the rest of the night. You thought a bit, maybe she could even stay a weekend or two. You didn’t want to lose her forever because you couldn’t let go.

You’ve let go of her once, but then you lived. You thought it would kill you if you did it again.

Your head shot up as you heard her giggling with static mixed in, she entered the hut bouncing up to you she tackled you in a hug.

“You took care of Charlie right Dee-ty?” You gave a lopsided grin.

“Depends, he might bitch about squashed lungs, but other than that he’s doing fine.” Sally giggled and snuggled closer into your arms.

“Why did you pack for me?” You could hear slightly hurt and confusion in her voice. You smiled a bit, before lifting her up and holding her against your hip.

You grin and put a finger to your lips. “So we can sneak out for a walk while the others are packing, I’m stealing you for myself for a bit.” Sally smiled and held you tighter as you supported her weight and walked out of the hut.

You held her as you gave everyone a smirk before throwing Sally on your shoulder and sprinting out of the camp screaming ‘KIDNAP’ as Sally giggled over your shoulder.

You slowed down as your feet pressed into the soft ground of the eastern trail, you set Sally down and hold out your hand. She grabs it and swings her arms as you walk down the premade path.

You clear your throat, “How’s your new room?” She plays with your fingers while getting a bitter expression.

“I’m next to BEN, and my room is bigger now.” You nudge her.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” She frowns and shakes her head.

“Not if you aren’t there.” You go silent, “Slender says you probably won’t come, why not Dee-ty?” You sigh and kneel down to her level, grabbing both of her hands in your own.

You take off your blindfold, and your eyepatch, throwing them down. You point to them, “This is to show I have nothing to hide.” You look up at her with your eye and where your left eye used to be.

“I simple can’t go, I don’t have anything to leave here. I can’t leave here, it’s all I’ve ever known. I can tell you this, I will be there for you.” You grab your wrap and wind it against her head, above her eyes, like a bandanna.

“I don’t need to hide, and this is what I promise. You can come live with me on a weekend or two, and if I’m welcome, I will live at yours for a weekend or two. I won’t leave you forever.” Sally’s green eyes wavered as she fell into you.

She burrowed her head into your shoulders as you held her once again, rubbing her back as you watched her brown hair fly from the wind. You closed your eye and nuzzled into her hair.

You didn’t want this to end.


	38. Happy Birthday

Masky and Hoodie were pissed when you got back, you and LJ hid behind Slender as a shield as they chased you around. You laughed, watching them carefully with your (E/C) as you scanned the area for an escape route. Nothing was in sight so far.

You quickly spotted an opening as you grabbed LJ’s arm and sprinted for it, giggles escaping you as you ducked under a thrown knife and let go of LJ as he disappeared off to who knows where.

You sprint, a few laughs escaping you breathlessly as you finally stopped at the basketball court, you straightened up and looked around. There was no one, you sighed, you should’ve expected them to be too busy to play like they always did.

You felt a cold presence behind you as you restrained yourself from jumping as a white arm was wrapped around your shoulders. You felt scorched hair next to your ear and you smiled a bit, recognizing the black mop of hair.

He stopped next to your ear and whispered “Happy birthday, (N/N). Ya loser.” You smacked him while smiling. You called him a dick as he held up his arms in surrender he pressed play on a device in his hands and threw it down.

He mocked bowed and offered you his hand, rolling his eyes dramatically, making fun of the situation. You took his hand and allowed him to dance with you, you had forgotten your birthday; you were now nineteen years old.

You were an old ass woman.

You enjoyed the dance, even when you felt another cold hand grab yours and spin you away, you saw a familiar green hat as you continued to dance. Only now with the smirking elven boy who bid you a happy birthday as well.

You danced with him as Jeff fumed, he glared as you laughed a bit. Sexual tension, he was jealous that you were stealing his man wasn’t he? You laughed again as you felt you self being pulled into another dance with a gloved hand while BEN and Jeff argued and had each other in a head lock.

You let him spin you as you followed his lead, he was a good dancer, who knew. Even now and again he would tick, but he seemed pretty calm. You smile as you felt bubbly and happy for some reason.

You were dancing with Toby, on your birthday.

He leaned over, his lips brushing your ear as you suppressed a shudder. “Happy birthday beautiful. He pulled back, his face mask was gone and his goggles were up as he looked at you with brown eyes and a wide grin.

You continued dancing with the boys, even as they stole you away from each other, bickering a bit in between, to which you noticed and laughed at. Especially when Jeff was beginning to strangle BEN to which his disappeared from appearing behind you and kissing your cheek.

Jeff fumed again as you giggled again, getting pulled away by a person other than the three bickering boys. It was a clown that you knew well, he grinned widely and leaned next to your shoulder, watching the scene.

“You didn’t tell me it was you birthday~ I had to find out from Sally! Meanie~” You laughed a bit.

“I’m in the same boat, Jeff had to tell me it was my birthday.”

He smiled and brought out a neatly wrapped small box, “I got you a quick gift, seems like no one else did though.”

You thanked him and opened it as the other three pastas seemed to recognize the clown’s presence as you smiled widely as you hugged him, bouncing slightly.

It was a locket, it had a picture of you a Sally, you with your wrap smiling softly as Sally clung to your legs, looking up as you adoringly, neither of you seemed to notice the camera. You put on the circular locket as you looked at it in your hands.

“Go along with it.” You heard LJ dimly as Jeff addressed him.

“What are you doing here clown?” He grinned and wrapped a long clawed arm around your shoulders and pulled you into him as you ‘went along with it.’ He chuckled seeing the angry envious looks as he twirled the pictures in his claws.

“I wanted to wish my best girlfriend a happy birthday, by the way what do you think of this picture?” It was you kissing his cheek and the one where you taunted the camera, LJ grinned and mimicking your taunt.

You heard LJ cackle as Jeff swiped it from his hands as you just stand there thinking. Didn’t LJ say it was for someone’s revenge or something? You saw BEN smirking as Toby looked at them, angrily glaring at LJ between glances.

“(Y/N)?” Jeff asked eerily calm. “Did he drug you?” You shook your head and grinned.

“Nope, wanted to torture you.” He seemed to relax as LJ used you as an armrest as you slowly turned and glared at him. It was more than obvious that it was platonic, and who else would’ve helped you get revenge on Masky and Hoodie for something other than LJ.

He was better at pranks than BEN surprisingly.

BEN. Jeff dropped the photos, which Toby quickly grabbed as Jeff chased BEN, who ran away at the sight of Jeff’s rage, down the path. You heard a sigh of relief as you face the other male again.

~

The music was still playing as you enjoyed the happy, violent atmosphere, which was happy for pastas after all. Even if you weren’t one, they were still yours. You jumped a bit as Toby grabbed your hand, not facing you as he scooted a little closer.

You were sat on the long as the sun began to rise again, signaling the night being over. Toby finally manned up, and moved a twitching arm across your shoulders. You leaned into him a bit as you allowed yourself some peace.

Your eyes fluttered shut as you felt his heart beating beneath your head.

(Enough Toby and angry brothers for y'all?)


	39. Alone

You smiled slightly as you watched your small hands color in the lines, you were making a picture for your mother. You caught your own eyes in your mirror, you paused to grin at your reflection.

Maybe this would put your mother in a better mood, she always seemed to be grumpy, especially when Papa took away those bottles in the tallest drawer. You didn’t think too much about that as you did your best to color a nice picture and behave.

It wasn’t any special day, you just wanted to make her happy. She never seemed to be, she was either irritated or enraged. Even when you were good, she would pull your hair, or if Papa wasn’t around she would slap you.

Maybe she just needed a little love, you giggled, that was probably it! You heard a grumble and a shout. “What the hell are you laughing at girl?!” You smothered your giggles immediately.

“Nothing Mama!” You heard more grumbles and a ‘don’t fuckin’ call me that’ before it went quiet again. You sighed, this is what usually disheartened you. You kinda guessed that mother didn’t want to be a mother.

You still hoped that she would change her mind one day.

You continued using your markers to outline, and your crayons to color in the lines neatly, you smiled as it was successful. You couldn’t wait to see her reaction. This could be your ticket to being in her favor.

You softly giggled as you imagined taking picnics with Papa, this time with Mama, like a normal family. You couldn’t wait. You felt renewed energy as you scribbled with a new vigor.

~

You held your cheek, it had a massive cut in it and whatever liquid was on that glass made it sting terribly. You felt tears well up in your eyes, your mother growled and kicked your stomach, slamming the door in your face as you flopped into the hallway clutching your stomach. You were coughing and the blood from your cut was staining the beige carpet of the corridor.

You looked at it for a second, feeling pieces click into place as you heard voices screaming at you. You ignored them, even as the red image lingered in your mind. 

You grabbed the phone from the living room and called Papa sobbing, you were so scared, your skin burned and it hurt really badly. You told Papa this as he was hysterical and cursing.  
You felt your hands shaking. You felt a need, a lust so strong you were having trouble holding yourself back. You didn’t have to wait long it seemed though.

In what seemed like no time, Papa came bursting through the door, he grabbed your hand and hurried you into your room. Telling you to lock it, and keep inside. You obliged and listened as you heard yelling and screaming, until it stopped.

You peeked out of your window, you saw your mother fuming as she had a suitcase and drove off, not looking back once. You sighed, you were kind of expecting that, it didn’t make you feel any better though.

You opened your door and saw your dad, standing outside of your door, meekly raising his hand to knock. He soon realized you were already there as he fell to his knees and gathered you in his arms.

You hug him back as he stroked your hair apologizing as he sobbed, you leant your head on his shoulder as he held you against him.

You would remember this whenever you smelt that foul liquid, remember this every time you even had an inkling of a thought that someone could change.

You had lost hope.

This was also the first time you felt a connection to blood, the redness on your cheek and on Papa’s coat got you going. You wanted to see it everywhere, you wanted to paint the walls with your mother’s blood.

Payback, revenge, you wanted to hurt her. No more guidance from that inner voice. You wanted violence, you wanted to give back what she always took for granted.

Her life.

~

You jolted awake, it was the next night, Toby still twitching, albeit rarely, and breathing softly. His arm still around you, providing more warmth than your jacket. You cursed yourself as you grabbed your jacket and ran. He was leaving, you couldn’t get attached. You wouldn’t let yourself get attached.

You disappeared into the forest to clear your head as you ducked in and out of the camp, navigating with your left eye to avoid anyone as they moved their stuff out of the camp. You watched them bicker and chatter happily as they moved their stuff.

You frowned slightly as none of them saw you as you walked by. It was best as you trudged the path, it was a private part of the forest, not very well known as you moved the leaves on the stone aside, cleaning it with your fingers.

You sat beneath the tree and held your head in your hands, taking shuddering breaths as you remember each and every time you were betrayed. You tried to breathe as you seemed to suffocate, you couldn’t breathe right.

You fell from your seat to your knees as you huddled over your fallen form as you struggled to intake the cold air into your lungs. You collapsed to your side as you started to let tears roll down your eyes.

Why did everyone leave? You were so fucking sick of it. SO FUCKING DONE WITH IT! You wanted to scream, but you were afraid of anyone hearing you, so you settled for kicking the shit out of the tree trunk. Hitting it as your knuckles began to bleed.

You collapsed again, this time sobbing loudly as you put your entire weight on the tree. You didn’t know how to handle it anymore. You wished it to go away, the weight, the hate, the fear.

You wanted it to leave you the fuck alone.


	40. Stay With Me

You sat down on a tree branch, you had finished cleaning up the camp site a week ago, it was desolate beside the few wolves that lingered. The pack seemed content with staying here with you, but if you went too far to the east they wouldn’t follow.

It intrigued you, but you didn’t dare go alone. It was dangerous to go alone, “TAKE THIS!!!” You almost screamed as you fell off of your branch, hitting the ground roughly. You muffled your cursing and groans to keep from seeming weak as you regained your breath and sat up.

Your (E/C) glared into the bloody red and black eyes of a certain elf, you whacked his hat of his head. Though you were tempted to just knock his head off of his shoulders, you glared and cursed him out as he laughed joining you on the ground.

“So what’s up (N/N)!” You sigh angrily and wave him off, your signal for what the fuck do you want. He didn’t get it as he kept pestering you.

You finally snapped, “What. The. Fuck. Do. You. WANT. KID!” He laughed as you made a wringing motion with your hands, inching closer to his neck as if you were going to strangle him with your bare hands.

You could do it, that’s how Jeff learned to not touch your gun the first time. He passed out before you let go, then he acted like a stoned idiot from the blood rushing to his head. It was funny at first, then he got clingy and whiny.

You grumbled as he finally got to the point, “Slender sent me on a mission and said I had to go with someone, and you seem like my best bet! Especially since if we get done before the two day mark you can stay the day at my cabin and I can kick your ass in Smash bros.” Your eye twitched at the hyper boy as you reluctantly agreed.

“What the hell is this ‘oh so’ important mission for Slender-dork.” BEN snorted and fixed his hat on his mop of blonde hair and grinned.

“We have to serve the forest, including the area you and Jeff cleared for infection and record what wildlife aren’t acting bat shit.” You gave a smirk. That was perfect.

“Don’t bother with the North, South or West, the wolves can sense the disease and the only place they wont go is outside the forest and East.”

BEN grinned, he knew that he picked the right partner for this mission as he record the animals you told him were susceptible to infection and which ones weren’t or weren’t dangerous if they were. You two began the search of the East land of the forest.

~

He was surprised to find out woodpeckers were what you hated the most as you shot all of the ones you found on the way to the cabin. Shouting at them for being little conniving shits. You clearly didn’t like birds, but apparently woodpeckers were worse.

You explained to BEN that they were the reason for one of your best wood polished rifles getting wrecked. They broke your cabinet, you didn’t care if they weren’t infected, they were a disease in themselves.

You growled and shot another with your rifle, “You know, Slender is going to wonder where all the birds are and find their small corpses.” You reloaded the now loaded rifle, you scoffed.

“You guys haven’t noticed for last seven years,” You sighed, “Ahh, I remember the day I actually hit one of those little shits. I got a beating, but it was so worth it.”

BEN decided to not wreck the good mood, or scare you off with questions, he would probably scare you off from ever telling him what happened if he did that. So instead he walked with you to the cabin laughing and joking around.

You collapsed onto his couch while he put his bean bag beneath you and pulled you to practically sit on your shoulders. “What the hell are you doing BEN?”

BEN grinned sleazily, “These fighting games get intense and loud, I once heard that a girl’s thighs are the best ear muffs~” 

You kicked him in the head cursing as you crossed your legs and curled them into your chest, yelling at him for being a dirty pervert.

BEN winked and laughed as you reamed at him. He figured to have his fun while he could, he already knew you were taken. Someone else had called dibs, and he knew that he stood no chance, because even if you didn’t realize it yourself.

He knew that no one else had a shot with you. You had already subtly staked a claim on the same person who called dibs on you. He was probably going to take your attention for anyone else, besides Sally, away.

Still, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy your complete attention while he still had it, he would take advantage of it. He relished every laugh, and every sly comment, because he knew they wouldn’t be there for long.

He was going to take you away, and you wouldn’t look at him anymore. Only a glance every now and then.

As much as he hated getting shot, or your tendencies to be distant too often, he enjoyed your presence, he didn’t want you to leave like the rest did. He wanted you at the mansion.

He wanted you to stay.


	41. You Wish

You smiled cheekily and waved at BEN from the window, he barely waved back, enraptured in his game. Figures, it was all he did anyway. You didn’t mind though, it’s what made BEN, well BEN. You laughed breathlessly as you walked away.

You walked away coolly, not being bothered by anything you heard. None of the infect species migrated to this part of the forest in spring, you were fine. It was peaceful, you grinned insanely as you pet your rifle, and not one squawk from those damn woodfuckers- you mean peckers either.

How nice of them to just leave wasn’t it?

You heard laughter and immediately armed your gun, you snuck to where you were hearing it. You tightened the make shift bandage on your left eye, you listened intently as you walked toward the sound. Your gun was in front of you as you walked quietly, deliberately to the spring?

You were mildly surprised when you see three boys and a girl sitting in the spring. You watch them carefully and hide your revolver, the rifle wasn’t loaded, so that wasn’t an issue. For them at least.

They snickered as they saw you, the boys weren’t very much taller then you. Which made you smile a bit, the pasta boys always towered over you. Now you were at least a match, maybe you should start wearing boots with heels?

You briefly glanced as your bruised and bleeding bare feet. Nah, years of bare feet, shoes would feel so strange. Not to mention itchy, like those damn stitches. You were happy when you ripped those damn things out.

“Lookie what we have here.” You nearly gagged at how strong the scent of alcohol radiated off of them. You kept your cool though, you needed them off the grounds. The one goes next to your ear. “A lost little lamb.” You wondered why you didn’t just shoot them now.

Eh, to many questions later, Slender might be a little pissed if you brought services into the forest because you cleaned up your mess sloppily. Bluffing was your best bet in this moment.

You shudder in disgust and give him a deep frown, how creepy. “You’re trespassing, can you please leave.” Your voice was firm. The other boy grabs you as the girl giggles and the third boy nuzzles her neck. Oh god, now there is PDA. This is turning out to be a vomit-inducing festival of activities for the rich and papered.

“What if we don’t eh?” You glared at him with your one eye, though he is too drunk to care. You hiss at him and bat his wandering hand away.

“How ‘bout I chop your dick off, you diseased fuck boy.” The one boys tuts and holds your arms down with surprising strength as you go to grab your hand gun. Though you weren’t sure if he saw it under your jacket and waist band.

You hoped not, because that meant he was staring at your ass, and knew you were armed. If he did, that means he probably saw your underwear, and he really didn’t give a shit about you having a concealed weapon.

“That isn’t nice, you should learn manners, shouldn’t she Tommy?” You growl and kick your legs as you feel his tongue on your neck. Disgusting bastards. You curse at them as the girl and guy in the spring do nothing to help you.

Assholes.

“Let’s cool her off, what do ya say Cole?” The other guy agrees laughing hysterically as the second grabs your legs as you struggle and pull you towards the water. YOU growl louder, if they wreck your guns they are going to have such a fun time. Until something takes out the guy holding your arms.

He falls back and you hit the ground as you immediately flop and shot the girl who began to scream, you managed to hit the guy she was with two. You let out a choked sound as the guy holding your legs let’s out a garble and falls on top of you.

The sting of alcohol and heaviness of thick blood invaded your nose. This was bringing back all the wrong memories. You push the cooling body off, into the water. The cool, clear liquid washes the body, coming back tinted red as you scramble away.

A look of complete revulsion was etched onto your face as you helped yourself up. Immediately recognizing the weapon that killed the boys. You look around for the pasta, seeing the orange glint as you sigh and throw him his axe.

“Classy, but thank you.”

“Why did you disappear?” You roll your eyes as your back is toward him as you go dump all of the bodies in the spring, hopefully to drift down the river. You sigh, still not facing him, he hadn’t moved this whole time.

“Because I had shit to do, and you are a lazy ass who doesn’t wake up.” You blow your hair from out of your eye. Your hair was getting shaggy, you had to neaten it up, or at least put it in a ponytail.

You felt hot all of the sudden, you waved him off, telling him you’d see him later. You walked away, but stumbled once you were out of sight. You fell to the ground and started coughing violently, you used your sleeve to cover your watering eyes and your mouth.

When you pulled back your heartbeat was beating in your chest erratically. Your eye widened as you repeated start whispering denial. “No, no, nonononono.” It wasn’t true, it was something else.

Blood was dripping from your sleeve, you blew your Ocarina, calling out to a few wolves in the area as you held in your panic, maybe it was something else, please, please.

You needed to be there for Sally, you couldn’t abandon her. The wolves came after a little while finding you trembling imperceptibly against a tree. You held out a jacket arm as you began to cough again.

They sniffed the arm as you watch, a dribble of drool and blood falling off of you jaw. They stiffened and howled desperately. In that moment you knew. You really knew.

You just wished you didn’t.


	42. Even From Yourself

You looked around panting, you didn’t know what to do, something wasn’t right. You couldn’t name it, until shudders wracked your body and your vision was constricted. You felt as if you were on fire. You skin itched.

You wanted to rip it off, which you did. Skin clumped under your nails as you clawed at it, your cheeks, arms, neck. You needed it off, you couldn’t process anything, it felt so far away. Until you heard voices, crystal clear.

You looked around, panting as you gained sight of them in your one eyes. Your pupil widened and contracted as you watched them draw nearer, they weren’t afraid. You wanted to yell at them to get away, but they didn’t realize anything was off.

In fact, they didn’t put two and two together even as they saw your crazed form and your bleeding limbs. They ran for you, calling out your name in worry and you grabbed the one nearest to you, BEN, reaching in and ripping out an assorted organ you threw it down and ran after another.

You caught Jeff, who was too shocked to move as you grabbed his throat and slammed his head onto a tree with enough force that his skull shattered and he splattered the ground. You moved on, killed and ripping apart everyone, even as they cut you. Yelled, screamed, you were indifferent. You didn’t care, you didn’t give a damn. They would die.

You felt nothing but blood lust, hunger, and this feeling that was burning you alive. The only thing that was cooling your molten skin was the cold blood. Some got in your mouth and you swallowed it with delight. It was an adrenaline rush.

All you felt in your rage of death was immense anger, immense pain. You needed it to stop, and you would kill everyone in your way. Survival of the fittest. You heard murmurs and laughter in your mind, agreeing with you. Some part of you was nagging at your body. Your mind payed it no heed.

You had a task, you didn’t know why, but you needed to. You had lost all control, as you sprinted toward the next figure you saw. Your eye was hazed as you ran straight for the figure and stood above them as they fell. You grinned and looked down.

Your bloody body hovered above her as she quivered and stared at you with watered eyes, she let out a heart breaking sob as your eyes finally came into focus. Seeing a mop of brown hair, green eyes, and a wrap on her forehead. You finally got back into your own skin as you realized just what you had done.

Sally realized it too as she looked up at you gingerly called your name. You were going to answer her, assure her that you wouldn’t hurt her, but you felt a burning pain in your chest and fell back. Eye rolling into your head, you felt her crawl on top of your and felt tears on your paralyzed chest. You needed to comfort her, she was crying.

You tried, but you or your chest wasn’t moving as you struggled to take in a breath. You fought it, until you simply stopped moving at all. Your limbs were too heavy, your heart too weak.

It was too late for you anyway.

~

You jolted up, a scream trapped in your throat as you gasped and panted, trying to clear your blurry vision in the daytime sun. It hurt your eyes. You sigh, and wipe away dried blood and spit from your face.

It took longer to affect humans than wolves and animals. You had a couple weeks until your dream was a possibility, but you wouldn’t let it get that far. You wouldn’t, you wouldn’t, you were going to die, but you wouldn’t take anyone with you.

You couldn’t tell them either.

Your eyes hardened with resolve as you decided, that you would protect them. You didn’t care about how, or that you were infected. You would use it to your advantage. You would protect your family.

Even if it was from yourself.


	43. Why

You let out a breath you were holding as you woke up in your hut, it was later night than you usually woke up. You dismissed it though, and got up, you coughed a bit, and wiped off your mouth again. Blood didn’t come out this time.

You let out another heavy breath and forced yourself to leave the hut and not smash your head on the next available wall. Though the option was pretty tempting, until you were tackled with a mess of brown hair and a real smile spread across your face.

You ruffled her hair and looked up at the Slender being with your piercing eye. He repressed a shiver, he had seen so many eyes look the same, but never yours. Yours were sharp, intense, to be honest, they were what he noticed first about you.

The one time when you crossed his path, you were maybe, ten? Yet, your wrap fell down your face and he saw those eyes, they haunted him for a week or two. The reason he hadn’t hunted you.

So focused, unwavering, full of perseverance. You were a force to be reckoned with, an unstoppable one once you got going.

Even he knew that you were more than you appeared.

You grinned as Sally grabbed her small pistol from the drawer and took out the safety. She smiled up, “Training?” You nodded and steered her to the target, you put her on the ten mark. You kick the tree in front of her, a target swinging down.

You lean against it and nod your head. “Go.” Slender was about to object, say for you to get out of the way, but six shots rang out. Her clip was now empty. You looked around, wincing as you put weight on your now fucked leg.

One in the target, one in the tree and one in your leg, when the hell did the other three go? You give her a thumbs up, she smiles, only faltering for a second as she notices the blood on your leg.

“I hit you?” You shrug, and give another lop-sided grin.

“Yeah, I was askin’ for it to be honest. Memories.” You brushed of your jeans, feeling the sticky substance grab at your fingers. Her green eyes harden in resolve.

“Fair is fair then.” She runs over and stand under the target, smiling. “I trust you.” You look for a brief second. Slender’s static interrupts you as you load the gun.

“This isn’t safe, stop, let me fix your leg too.” You give him a bored look.

“This hasn’t been safe for twelve years now, but it’s a normal training day.” You give him a wink. “She’s safe.” He relaxes a bit, as you feel a bit devious. “As long as I don’t sneeze from the gun powder.”

He statics angrily as you fire before he can say anything more. You could practically feel him chewing his claws with nonexistent teeth as your eyes remain tightly closed. You grin as you open them, being met with a terrifying mouth and dark demonic eyes.

You simply give a smug smile. “Heya Satan, how’s it goin’?” Sally giggles, causing his head to turn. She was perfectly unscathed, one bullet hole with six bullets above her head. You grin lazily as he looks at you again.

“Told ya, you freak.” You walk away and grab your reloads, only to hear a heart breaking howl. You looked around, as did Sally. You whistle, “You hear that Sal?” She nodded, you sigh.

“Must have been a death, that’s too bad, it’s pup season too.” You ran a hand through your hair. “You got a tie?” You fix your hair as Slender turns his back to compose himself once more.

Sally whispers to you. “Im surprised, when Dad looks like that usually at least one person dies, or gets hurt.” You shrugged, and grinned.

“It’s because we have a hate-love relationship. He won’t kill me, and I just got shot, it’s pity.” You shake her shoulders a little. “What he doesn’t know is that I purposely piss him off to save Jeff’s ass.”

She giggles at the thought, saying that BEN and Jeff need to get together. At least you think, you don’t know what ship means. But you guessed it was something of the comedic, romantic sort.

You didn’t know the terms people use now a days. You remembered when everything was rad, everyone called you sick.

How ironic.

You brush some loose hair out of your eyes as you listened to Sally telling stories as you took stock and polished the firearms. Slender was back, and normal again. Though you had to admit, the teeth added some intimidation that you liked.

He would sometimes send you static, showing he was still pissed off, (so salty) and would purposely smack you with a tentacle when Sally turned away. You stuck your tongue at him.

He looked like he was raising an eyebrow as you brought your tongue back it. Feeling the grit of some dried blood. He didn’t question it though.

You were glad he raised a couple cannibals, otherwise there might’ve been questions. You were sure he’s already asked them multiple times before though. You just gave another grin and pulled Sally a little closer to you.

He clears his throat, “So, Sally was wondering if you were interested in-” Another howl peels out into the air as well as some snarls and snapping. You immediately get up. You look around, they never snarl at each other, and that was their jaws snapping. You heard a whine and a cry.

You immediately pull a shell shocked Sally and close her into the hut, telling her to lock it down tight and shot anything should it get in. She agrees, but tells you to be safe.

You nudge Slender with your elbow, you look up at him. “Get ready, I have no clue what’s going on, you in?” He nods and stretches his tentacles in a wide range, making him look even bigger.

You grumble and glare at him, “Stop making me feel so fucking short. I’m (H) goddamn it, that isn’t short. You pastas are just fucking tall.” He chuckles at your irritated grumbles as you hold your gun at your side and sneak closed.

You run up the tree, shooting through the branches so fast that Slender just follows you by teleporting to you when you stop. You both look onto the scene, your crouched body in line with his head. You have to look slightly down to see his face.

You grin smugly, but frown and glare when he purposefully pushes more weight onto your freshly injured leg. Revenge, as you have to almost bite through your tongue to keep your sounds, profanity, to yourself.

 

You look at the sight, it makes you feel completely nauseous.

Why you, why now?

Just, why?


	44. Dared to

You couldn’t believe your eyes, your wolves yes, but they weren’t yours any longer. They weren’t a pack, they didn’t have names, they were only one thing.

Infected.

They loped around, twitching, drooling. Foam fell like rain from their bloody fangs as growls and snaps rang out as their haze sight ran into another’s. Then they was another dead body. There were at least thirteen already dead, throats slashed, eyes gone, entrails painting the ground.

You looked away, your hands covering your mouth as you felt like you were going to toss whatever you had left in your stomach. Which was not much, mostly stomach acid. You held yourself up by your arm strength, gripping the tree so tight beads of blood fell from your fingertips.

You felt a hand rubbing your back in a way that you guessed was trying to be comforting. They were the only thing you had for so long. Now, they were as good as gone. All because you weren’t strong enough to protect them.

Because you weren’t good enough to keep yourself and them safe. Now you were sick, and so were they. That, what you saw, would be you in a week or two. This only stiffened your resolve to end it before any body of a pasta hit the dirt before you.

You opened your eye again, for a brief second seeing a bloody and shaking you in the middle of a battlefield, bodies littering the ground you stood on. You shook the image away as you steadied yourself again.

You were going to speak again, when you coughed, immediately curling into your sleeve. You heard growls as the few wolves left turned toward you and Slender, snarling and baring fangs and claws.

You immediately dropped done, closing your eyes, you pretended they weren’t your wolves. You shot upside down, your body hanging from your legs hooked on the branch as you fried quickly, reloads quicker than you could’ve blinked.

This needed to be over quickly.

You heard growls, whines and tearing. You guessed Slender was doing his part in finishing the job. You lifted yourself back up and hauled your body out of the way as a wolf jumped and lunged at you.

You held in a cry as it bite into your arm as you threw it down and shot it. Your nose began to run red as you fired with intentions of protecting your family. You wouldn’t let them down. Sally needed you, she needed to stay safe. 

You coughed again, you looked to see Slender throwing the animals like rag dolls, he didn’t notice that blood was running out of your mouth again. He didn’t see that you were sick. You counted your blessings of that.

You slaughter the rest of the wolves with a heavy heart, you shot the last wolf, you heart sinking as it leaves without so much of a whine. It’s golden eyes rolling into it’s head without a sound.

You cover your eyes again, so much blood was caked onto your face you didn’t know how much was yours and how much was the wolves. Slender pulled you against his side, supporting your wobbly and slanted path as you made your way home.

That morning when you fell asleep beside the fire with Sally and Slender the quiet invaded your thoughts. The crackling fire was the only thing you heard besides your own heavy breathing.

It was so quiet.

You never realized how much you hated that until now.

~

The next evening you woke up to a small warm thing curl against your side, holding onto your tank top tightly. The fabric was balled in her small hands as you lifted her up and onto your lap as you sat up.

You rubbed her back as she leaned against you and fell into a more restful slumber. You kissed her temple as you wrapped your arms around her, making her feel a bit more secure.

“She needs you, you know.” You don’t even look up from her as you sigh, you knew too well. “It’s amazing, I’ve protected her, cared for her, and yet, after only a few weeks, she clings to you. I don’t understand.”

You sigh as you finally look up with a tired and pain filled eye. “It’s empathy, I went through what she did, though more extensive, I protected her, kept my promises of returning her to you. I became a role model, just like my predecessor was to me.”

You chuckle drily between chapped lips. “Yeah, I may be called Deity, but the only true goddess I’ve ever seen was her, Aramid. She was so strong, optimistic to a default. She was one of a kind. Truly.”

“You are too you realize.” You shake your head softly.

“Nah, I’m just a fucked up kid who had a runaway mother with a drinking problem, a father who worked hard to make me feel safe, and a huge anger management problem doubled by bloodlust and bottled frustration.” You smile wryly, “That’s all I am.”

Slender looked at you. “That is the longest sentence I have heard you saw.” You laughed a bit and told him to shut the fuck up. He chuckled to. “I am changing Sally’s request to more of a favor.” You looked at him.

“Stay with her, she needs a girl to look up to, preferably one that doesn’t try to murder Jeff every day at least twice.” You chuckled, ah the infamous Jane. You had butted heads with her when she tried to kill Jeff in front of Sally.

You remember being so pissed that she was hurting Jeff, who was yours to beat up and in front of eight year old Sally and challenging her to a fight. You had wiped the floor with her in hand to hand combat. Masky, Hoodie, nor Slender did anything to stop you, though they did watch.

She never crossed your path again, probably for good reason. You were a merciless demon when angered, you didn’t care if she was half-dead. You never did anything half-assed, especially a lesson.

You would’ve been a great teacher.

Then again, beating up students… Never mind, teaching wouldn’t be for you. Even if yelling at students to throw the dodgeball would be fun.

You opened your mouth as you formed the words your mind had always wanted to say, but your heart never dared to.


	45. Movie Night

You sighed and coughed into your sleeve, your back against the door. Your eyes were clouded and tired as you stared in the mirror. You were so tired, but you didn’t show it. Your skin was pale, you had bruises from menial things.

You still didn’t let it show.

You vowed to protect them, which meant one more mission, after a small break. Though, you weren’t sure how to do it. Maybe, you should finish a mission and die on it, by ‘accident’. You would die and help them.

You sighed as more blood fell from your lips, onto your jacket. You grabbed your knife and put a small cut in your fingers, a built in excuse. You sigh and wipe your fingers off. You manage to limp off into your own bathroom.

That was a strange thing, after all these years bathing in a spring. You finally had your own bathroom. It felt amazing to say the least. Hot water, you felt like a rich person. It was so weird.

You pulled off your clothes, folding them neatly onto the counter and into the shower. You feel your muscles relax, your shoulders loosening as you felt the hot spray wash away all of the blood. You barely gave a glance to the bruises and plentiful scars and cuts as you washed yourself clean.

Luxury for a damned soul, at least you were able to refuse new clothes. That’s less hassle for them when you were dead.

You heard a knock at your door as you turned the knob off. You grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your waist as you pulled on your undergarments. You hoped whoever it was stayed patient as you grabbed your clothes.

You were about to pull on your eyepatch when the door creaked. You looked up and saw a pair of pale blue eyes and white. You glared with your one eye and the left just twitched with the light in its empty socket.

The door slammed and you heard pacing and cursing as you chuckled. Everything was covered, just you weren’t fully dressed. You pulled on your shirt and pants, abandoning your jacket.

You walked out as Jeff looked back at you, you looked at him as his eyes remained glued to your face. You frowned a bit, what was going on. You waved your hand in front of his face. He seemed to snap out of it.

“You don’t have your bandage, looks badass.” You bring your hand up to your face, feeling no eyepatch. Weird, you never usually forget. You shrugged it off, placing yourself on a beanbag chair beside Jeff on the floor.

He grabbed a remote and grinned wide. “How do you feel about, The Conjuring?” You look at him, trying to figure him out.

“What the hell is that?”

Smile trots in the door as Jeff chuckles “You’ll see.” You watch the screen, your head lulled against Smile as he sits faithfully between you a Jeff. You smile a bit as his warm fur feels good against your cheek.

Your eyes drifted from the screen as you felt static and a person appear next to you. You didn’t even have to look to know it was the green clad boy. The thin that made you look was a masked brunette with a giggling girl bursting through the door.

You rolled your eye as you heard a thump and footsteps, a small figure hops onto your lap and cuddles into your for the movie. The next brunette sits beside you, scooting a bit closer as you are enraptured by the screen. You had never seen something like this before.

This was insanely cool. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the cheesy expressions and cliché lines. It was addicting to say in the least. You didn’t care about what else was happening in the room.

Sally gives a warning glance to Toby as his arm snakes around your shoulders, catching the other boys’ attention to the eye battle. Jeff frowns at the arm, but a nudge from BEN causes him to grin. Sally had this handled.

Sally glares at Toby, making a ‘throat cut’ with her hands that causes him to shudder. You simply shift and watch the screen. Not noticing the battle or how the other two males are watching the fight rather than the horror flick. She smirks.

She snuggles closer into your lap as Toby’s arm stays put. She grins as you shift away from Toby to unconsciously comfort the ‘frightened’ girl. BEN grumbles silently, there was always one exception. It was Sally that could keep you here. 

After all, she was the one who brought you here.

Sally grins victoriously as you pet her hair and Toby frowns, trying to scoot closer. He was successful as you softly lean against him, due to the fact a grinning Smile moved to your other side, closer to Toby than you.

Jeff glared as Smile seemed to grow smug.

That damn dog. He freaking wanted this to happen, he was watching way to many hallmark movies. Jeff slightly curses his beloved friend as BEN glares with his bleeding eyes at the quickly retreating canine.

They chase after him as Toby manages to pull you into his laps as Sally dozes off. You simply hum in comfort as you feel your slightly cold limbs warm up. Low circulation, another reminder of your imminent end.

You leaned against him as he placed a chin on the crown of your head. This would have gotten someone killed before, but, you felt extremely calm. It was peaceful. So, you let it slide for once and let him hold you as the blood rained on the screen.

You were quiet, as your eyelids slipped closed.

“Y-your scars are p-p-pretty when y-you don’t hide them, you know?”


	46. If You Knew

ou smiled slightly, the corners of your mouth tilted up as you adjusted the collar of your new jacket, a present from Slender when Sally told him that he missed your birthday, and impromptu party.

You finger the soft feathered fur material hood, it had that same material as a lining. Soft black cotton out, with button pockets and a zipper, it was perfect. Warm. You really liked the inside pocket too, you had put a photo of you and the boys with Sally in that pocket. Your locket on your neck.

Keep them close to your heart. You wouldn’t let them go, not now.

You looked around the room as you picked up your phone, inspecting it. You knew that you were going on a mission with Toby and the other proxies, but BEN always bugged you.

Where did he go?

You shrugged and finished suiting up, you would see him later. You started to cough and you pulled out a tissue to cover your mouth. Well, maybe not, but you figured you could send him a text if you really got that desperate.

He was probably gaming at that creepy cabin.

You weren’t afraid of it, it just was so familiar, an unsettling sense of deja-vu. You knew exactly where the bathroom was, the kitchen. Without asking BEN. You didn’t know why.

You felt like you were forgetting something.  
~

BEN looked around, something in this place was weird. He always came here, but it never felt like this. Never this dead and empty.

He shook off the thoughts and put down his game controller, determined to check out what was going on. He straightened his tunic and hat and walked deeper into the cabin. He had never payed mind to the other rooms.

It had been abandoned, yet oddly enough now that he looked, it was fully furnished. He finished the bottom rooms, nothing interesting. So, he headed upstairs, bedrooms. He felt a chill enter his spine as he poked around.

He opened the closet door, scrunching his nose when he saw broken beer bottles, this room hasn’t been opened for years it seemed. The only evidence of life was a picture with a woman donning (H/C) hair and brown eyes.

He hummed, she looked familiar, he didn’t know where from though. Maybe a victim from the past? He wasn’t sure, but who ever she was, she was a heavy drinker. He looked over the broken bottles and scratched walls.

A violent one too.

He felt bad for the kid, their (F/C) baby blanket was ripped apart in the middle of the room. He doubted they were still around anymore. He assumed there was once one at least, then again he wasn’t an expert in family.

There was something off, and familiar about this air. He brushed it off again, he was a serial killer. He could handle a creepy cabin. He opened the next bedroom door. He looked around, it looked like an older guy’s room.

Hunter, BEN looked at the magazines and the pelts on the wall. He whistled, quite the hunter. He looked around the room, he stopped and crossed the room rather quickly. Grabbing the photograph he looked at it closely.

A couple, the guy and the woman smiling happily. A ring was on both of their fingers, a failed marriage. He felt really bad for that kid now, he had only ever know bad things from drinking, marriage, and a kid.

He put aside the frame and walked into the last bedroom, it was a cool turquoise. He wasn’t going to lie, a pretty color. The trim was a dark chocolate brown and the furniture was white.

He looked around, markers were neatly put on a desk next to drawings and papers of writing. It looked like a kid’s room, though not really. He was never that messy of a kid either, he wasn’t good with assuming anything social.

He looked around the room, until his eyes rested on a photo, It was the same guy, but no woman, only a little girl. He had an arm around her stomach as he crouched, holding her between his kneeling legs, against her chest.

He looked older, aged, but he was smiling in pure joy.

BEN looked to the little girl and his eyes widened, her eyes were closed, and she looked different with the toothless grin and small size. However he knew the (H/C) hair, and the (E/C) eyes he would see if they were open.

He grabbed the papers and searched through them, grasping on the one with eh closet date he read it.

9-8-XX

So, people were on the camp grounds again, drinking. Why is alcohol such a popular thing? Papa says that it’s something that is addicting. I guess I just don’t like it because of Mama. I told Papa this, he said he agreed in a sense.

He always says it wasn’t my fault, I don’t think it was either, but apparently other kids in my position usually did. That’s weird.

I guess you can’t always control your thoughts though right?

Oh well, I’m going to check to see if we have enough meals for the storm soon, I’ll write again soon okay?

~(Y/N)

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

This was your family, you had a dad that loved you. Not the old man who you were with though right? He looked again, no it didn’t match what Jeff said.

BEN put the photograph in his bag, and zipped it up. He would ask you about it when you got back.

He wondered if you knew.


	47. Closer to Satan

You looked around the forest, you were supposed to stick together, a scouting mission with Hoodie, Masky, and Toby.

Except you fucking lost the two idiots and were left with the twitching mess that was almost clinging to you. You weren’t complaining, but it was getting more difficult to look for those two dumbass.

You swore that if you didn’t lose your mind by the end of this mission you were going to shoot them. Slender would not stop you from doing that at least, if he did, you would shoot him too.

You would get vengeance.

You felt a tap on your shoulder. “Uh, (Y/N), are y-y-you okay, you h-have a really…m-murdery aura.” You seethe quietly and give a terrifying grin. Your eyes shaking as they found Toby in their sight.

“I am imagining all the ways that I will be snapping their fragile little necks.” Your eye dilates as your heads tighten and twitch unconsciously. Toby shuddered and thanked Slender that he was not on the other side of your rage.

But he had to admit, that was pretty damn sexy.

You looked around every tree, unholstering your rifle as you heard rustling. You cocked the hammer and pulled the safety. It was loaded, all you had to do was pull the trigger, you put your eye in the scope and searched the area again. Nothing.

“Hey, Rogers.” His heart jumped, and he swore that he heard heaven for a second. God, he was turning to a freaking girl. (Y/N) man, why do you have to do this to him? He swore that his breath caught as you put a hand on his chest, your body facing him.

He didn’t have to see your turned face to see the scars, that one sharp, feral eye. It spoke volumes for you, said the danger, yet drew everyone in. Pale lips, chapped and rough, but probably so…

If Jeff were a mind reader Toby would have been dead.

He finally snapped out of it as you smacked his chest hard, knowing that he couldn’t feel the pain. You caught his attention as you quickly squatted down, dragging him by his hoodie as you moved behind a bush and a tree trunk with alarming speed. He watched the back of your head closely, until they dragged down from your shoulders and lower.

He looked up quickly, his mask hiding his pink face.

Extremely dead. So very very dead.

You peeked out, your gun cocked as you pushed Toby in front of you. “Mind being a stand?” He shook his head, letting you rest the barrel of your gun on his shoulder. You grinned, this was a good excuse to torture him a bit.

You weren’t going to lie, being pressed against his back wasn’t so bad either, you now knew why he liked cuddling, even if he was a serial killer. It was warm, and you could do so much to piss him off at this angle.

You figured that could wait though.

You put your ear buds in his ears to protect them as you shot the offending wolverine that had crawled into sight with your silenced gun. You pulled it back as Toby twitched once again, you wondered, how did he stay so still? You thought you were going to have to sit on him.

You shrugged and put it back onto your shoulder as Toby straightened his spine, you wanted to test something. He always did everything you said, so you wondered.

“Hey Rogers.” He turned, his brown eyes hidden behind orange goggles. “Carry me.” He didn’t even hesitate to grab you and pull you to piggy back on him. You grinned victoriously. Mission complete, your laziness, and fatigue, was being taken care of.

You turned your head away as you coughed violently, blood spilling between your fingers. Toby couldn’t see it though as he questioned you. “A-are you okay?”

You lie between your teeth and say your fine, your pretty sure he doesn’t believe you, but he drops it. He stops suddenly as you look over his shoulder. “What the fuck are those dumbasses doing?”

Toby shrugs, bumping your head as you hear them yelling at something. You tug at Toby’s jacket and he lets you drop. You sneak closer, pulling out your revolver this time. You put the weird mass of black and red in your sights

You grimace and nudge Toby. “Who the hell is that?” Toby shakes his head and makes a motion to lead you away quietly, but you shake it off and steal closer. You were curious now, especially with all those dogs beside him.

They looked like the hunting dogs your old man had, just bigger and more on fire. You weren’t sure exactly how that was possible, but what did you know different.

However, you were getting a seriously creeped out vibe from this now visibly scaled male. You thought he was male anyway. His voice was deep and rough. You seriously wondered what this dude was.

He smelt like that thing you killed, the one that took your eye. He was freaking tall. It pissed you off to no end. You already despised him, just because he was tall. They always thought they were better than you, which was probably why you did something extremely stupid.

Of course, that didn’t stop all three male proxies to almost fall to the floor laughing as you shouted at the, now you could see, demon.

“THE SHORTER I AM THE CLOSER TO SATAN YOU TALL FUCK!”

You were screwed now weren’t you?


	48. Chapter 48

Your throat hurt, but the flicker of confusion on the demon’s face and the smothered laughter was more than enough to make it worth it. Even if your limbs felt the tiniest bit heavier than they used to.

You straightened up as a light of recognition flared in his eyes as he opened one of his mouths. You were quicker than him, fueled by rage, as you took a step forward and shouted again. “Square up bitch! You afraid I’m going to fuck your shit up?!”

He only chuckled with all seven of his mouths, it was kind of trippy when you thought about it. “Hello (Y/N), it is a pleasure to finally be meeting you.” You calmed down finally as you realized something.

He was a demon, you laughed at him, were you screwed?

He even knew your name, was he going to drag you to hell. Actually that wasn’t surprising, you were expecting that to happen eventually.

You shook your head, you were acting fucking loopy, you were going delirious weren’t you? You grinned and shrugged, you were probably going to die anyway, you were sick, so why did you care?

You looked up at him, though that only made your smile drop to a dead glare. “My name is Zalgo, I have been watching you, you know?” You see the three male proxies freeze up at that statement and watch you carefully, as if they were expecting you to go ballistic.

“I guess you’re a stalker then, what is your point.”

He grinned again, “I am, interested in you, you are strong. You killed one of my strongest creations after all.” You had a flashback to the massive thing that threw you off that damn tree. “Sorry about your eye by the way.”

You growled, was that pity? “Yeah, fuck you.”

He laughed harder, it echoed eerily, causing the proxies to shudder and you to roll your eyes. Almost like a normal teenager, you had it down. He was now laughing so hard his eyes were shut, you peeked from his form and motioned the three males to run.

Masky and Hoodie listened to you, darting away without so much as a sound. The last one, Toby, hesitates. He doesn’t run. “Feisty, you’ve got spunk, I’ve always hated those spineless weak-willed pastas that Slender finds. You however, you were the only one to resist, the only one to question him.”

He grinned and pull you close to him with a claw. “It definitely is one of your best qualities, blind obedience is good in instances, but making snap decisions. Having a mind of your own no matter what you are told it best. Trusting no one.”

He creeps next to your ear. “It is so fascinating to think of how long Slender has ignored your presence. Such a presence, so powerful, in such a perfect form. You truly are a wonder.” You repress a snarl as you back away.

You turn your head as you cough, blood was now obviously coming out of your mouth. Which alarmed Toby, but Zalgo wasn’t fazed at all.

“I can fix you, you know you aren’t going to last, but I can make that possible. You don’t need to be mortal, you can reach so much higher, be so much better, if you listen and take my head.”

Toby looks at you, scared and incredulous, he looked like he was just whipped. “You’re sick?” You nod and walk over to him, intertwining your fingers together. A silent apology, he just squeezes your hand and turns his head down ward. Apology accepted, even in denial.

“No, I end naturally here.” You step away from Toby, and loaded your gun, spinning it in your hands. Looking up into his slitted and now furious eyes. “Bring it on.”

“You stupid girl. I’ll do as you ask, but as kindness.” He snaps his fingers, “One minute, I’ll be leaving now, my pets will take care of it, you’ll see.”

“You’ll regret this decision.”

You watch him disappear as his hell hounds finally start snapping and barking. After being so quiet. You pull out the photo and pull your locket off of your neck and push them into his hands.

“Go, now. I’m sorry I lied.” He looks at you.

“It’s okay, just make it up to me.” He pulled you close and placed his lips on your own. You felt yourself go red, and he pulled away. It was forever in an instant, you let go of his shoulders, which you had just been gripping as if they would save your life.

He kissed your cheek, and ran, looking back constantly as you turned away, you heel digging into the dirt, causing the blades of grass to snap with small cracks. You level out your gun, and aimed for their heads.

You were finally ready, you were ready this time.  
~

Toby’s eyes were blurred as he ran, he charged blindly, looking for Slender, or someone to help him. He needed to find someone. He came colliding with another body soon enough as he fell on top of them with a gasp.

He sit up and looked down, feeling ecstatic to see a familiar green clad elf. He pulled BEN up and quickly tried to explain what was going on. BEN couldn’t understand him though, constantly trying to slow him down as Toby dragged him somewhere.

He only heard a couple words, one being (Y/N) before he let Toby pull him away willingly. He still didn’t understand though, he was running along Toby as he tried to question Toby, but he didn’t even get to form the words as he heard shots and a blood curdling scream.

It was cut off as Toby stopped dead in his tracks, waiting for something. Nobody came though as a silence settled over the forest once again. Toby broke down, collapsing on the ground as all BEN could here was his shouts and sobs.

He finally understand as he joined Toby on his knees, grasping the letter of a younger (Y/N) in his hands.

He understood, he understood.

It hurt so much. Especially when the two males run, seeing nothing but bullet casing and puddles of blood.

You were never seen again.

~

Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! Nuuu, only the epilogue left, can you guys believe it?


	49. Epilogue

Somewhere deep in a dark place, their eyes opened, they looked around. They didn't know where, but they knew they had to leave. It felt strange here.

Wrong.

They opened their eyelids and looked around, some parts were fuzzy, dark, others clear, but murky. It was their eyes that were screwed up most likely, they reasoned.

They looked up to see a light, it wasn't bright at all, but it was more brilliant than here, they felt around, feeling something odd between their fingers, like blood.

It hit them like a ton of bricks, water. They were in some kind of liquid, a river, a stream? There was mud blocking some aspects of the terrain.

They didn't care though, they didn't care about anything besides getting out of this dark, dreary place. Something was missing, something. They felt bare, alone, in nothing but torn clothing, and bare feet. 

They thrashed about, managing to pull themselves up a bit, inch by inch, they crawled out of the thick liquid. Into clearer space, thinner, easier.

Water, it when then they realized they couldn't breathe in this substance unlike the last. They coughed out the salty liquid and held a hand over their mouth, to keep what remaining air in their lungs and the water surrounding them out.

They quickly swam up, finding it easier in the new atmosphere, they gasped for air as they breached the surface. Coughing as they yanked themselves out of the water and flopped onto land.

They let out a quiet groan as they felt air and salt rubbing at slashes and angry wounds all over there body. They cursed and quietly wondered what the hell they had been through.

They felt like they had been dragged down to hell, their wrists burned as they absent mindedly rubbed the skin, feeling it come slightly off they looked panic slowly seeping in, before washing away with the tide.

Words, on their skin. They couldn't read them, but they had a good feeling what two words were.

BELONG...MINE  
It was in angry black letters, with chain marks scarring your wrists and fore-arms like shackles, they held a familiarity to them, as if they escaped death itself and that was their proof.

They were slowly remembering what happened, they remembered a young girl, a hatch, a cliff, dogs, lots of dogs, screaming, not theirs someone else's. 

They weren't sure what to think, but they had an idea where to go, they knew this place. They stumbled to their feet, wobbling, but managing the small feat.

Their head hung down as they continued on dry land, step by step, their injuries burned and hurt. They ignored them, scars would form, and they would be fine.

Another step, they almost crumpled to the ground.

No, no giving up. They powered through, limping, cursing, never complaining, never giving in.

They had been to hell, they could show it. They had lived through hell, and survived it, god be damned if they died again just because they weren't strong enough to walk a fucking mile.  
To home, where they remembered it anyway, they saw a couple other buildings, but mostly that one small, cracked shack. They could see it, in their mind, when they thought of what was inside it got really blurry and all over the place.  
That didn't matter.

Their eye lids fell down, pain, exhaustion wearing them down to the bone as they trudged on, until they saw it. A bright orange axe in a tree. They shook their head as their mind screamed for them to take it.

Return, return.

They were too weak to give it back right now, but maybe eventually. They saw a building, cracked and faded, on a slightly incline.

They didn't let that deter them as they fell to their knees and resorted to fucking crawling up the damn hill, not trusting their legs to keep them up and not forcing them to roll down.

They clawed their way to level ground, hoisting themselves up once more, their scarred arms shaking as if they were holding the weight of the world.  
They let their shoulders fall as their vision went black for a moment, before becoming clear as they saw boots, black heavy boots.

They didn't look up as the figure walked up to them, they could hear twitches in the decidedly male's movement. They couldn't make sense of his words, just that he was speaking.

He grabbed their ripped shirt, it was red and white, but it was hard to tell what it was so heavily stained with. Though they guessed it was probably their own blood.

They finally pieced together what the male asked them about two minutes later as they felt a cold blade of an axe to the back of their doubled over form.

Who are you?  
Who were they? They knew that, it came crashing back, everything, they smiled softly. They even knew the boy holding a weapon to their head.

Their raspy voice resounded as they used it for something other than screaming for once. "Hey, c'mon Rogers, do you not have eyes or somethin'?"

The male jolts back as they finally lift their head and look him in the eye, causing him to gape and gasp for air like a fish. They stare into his deep brown eyes as they brush their own frazzled hair.  
Revealing the wild, feral, and shining (E/C) eye of a beast.

(Y/N) was not dead.

You were alive.

~Finished!

Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much for joining me for this awesome ride! I really enjoyed writing for you all! Stay cool!


End file.
